Autisme? or Genius?
by 4kagiSetsu
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, sosok pemuda yang ceria harus mengalami penyakit 'Autisme' karena sebuah kejadian yang terduga namun memiliki Kegeniusan di atas rata-rata, beberapa orang datang mendekat memberinya pencerahan dan memberinya uluran tangan, namun... Apakah itu bisa bertahan lama?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

.

 **Sraaaaashh~**

Di sebuah kuburan yang sepi dengan hujan yang deras, terlihat sosok bocah berambut pirang tengah memandang kosong dua batu nisan di depannya sambil memegang lengan boneka rubah yang tampak usam.

" Tou..-san... Ka-a...-san " gumam bocah tersebut terputus-putus.

Di belakang bocah tersebut terlihat sosok perempuan seusianya tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa tidak peduli keadaan dirinya.

" Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! " teriak bocah tersebut berusaha menggapai bocah bernama Naruto tersebut, namun dirinya tidak pernah bisa menggapainya seolah dirinya semakin menjauh darinya.

" Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! " teriak perempuan itu berusaha menggapai Bocah tersebut namun Bocah tersebut semakin jauh hingga tak terlihat dan secara tiba-tiba kegelapan menutupi pandangan perempuan tersebut.

" NARUTO-KUN! "

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, sosok pemuda yang ceria harus mengalami penyakit _'Autisme'_ karena sebuah kejadian yang terduga namun memiliki Kegeniusan di atas rata-rata, beberapa orang datang mendekat memberinya pencerahan dan memberinya uluran tangan, namun... Apakah itu bisa bertahan lama?

 _ **Autisme? Or Genius?**_

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy, Little Humor, Slice of Life, Echhi, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, Autis!Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Sacred Gear berbicara**

 _ **[' Naruto '] Sacred Gear berbicara batin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 : Sekolah**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Senin, 14 Mei 2018**_

 _ **Sebuah Kediaman**_

 _ **06.00 AM**_

.

" NARUTO-KUN! " teriak perempuan berambut Indigo terbangun dari tidurnya, bahkan orang di sampingnya terkejut hingga jatuh dari kasur " Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. " nafas perempuan itu terengah-engah

' _Mi-Mimpi itu lagi '_ batin perempuan itu sambil mengusap wajahnya " I-Ittette, ada apa denganmu? " tanya orang yang jatuh dari kasurnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

" Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa " jawabnya lirih, Orang atau bisa di bilang perempuan yang jatuh dari kasur melihat tingkah perempuan di depannya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

" Ini sudah ke 100 kalinya aku mendengar jawaban yang sama, apa kau tidak bisa melupakannya? " tanya Perempuan itu lagi " Bagaimana mungkin... Itu sungguhlah mustahil kau tahu " jawabnya membuat perempuan itu hanya tersenyum canggung

" Benar juga ne "

" Sebaiknya kita bangun dan membersihkan rumah ini, karena kita akan mengantarnya untuk masuk sekolah saat " ucap perempuan berambut indigo bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

 **Srushh~**

Perempuan itupun membasuh wajahnya dengan air lalu menatap pantulan dirinya _' Kenapa... Kenapa harus Naruto-kun yang mengalaminya... '_ batin Perempuan tersebut _' Dia... Dia bahkan belum mengetahui apa-apa, tapi kenapa orang sebaiknya harus menerima ini... '._

 **Brak!**

Dengan keras perempuan itu memukul cermin di depannya hingga retak " Sialan! "

.

Di pagi yang cerah dengan hembusan angin yang lembut, di sebuah kediaman yang cukup besar tepatnya bagian dapur terlihat dua perempuan berbeda warna rambut saat ini tengah sibuk melakukan Aktivitas rumah mereka seperti bersih-bersih, mencuci dan memasak.

Perempuan pertama memiliki rambut Indigo dengan Mata seperti mutiara, tengah memasak makanan dengan lincahnya di dapur, dan perempuan kedua memiliki Rambut Hitam panjang dengan telinga kucing dan juga dia memiliki ekor seperti kucing, mata perempuan itu berwarna emas, yang terkesan mirip kucing jika saja dia bukan bentuk manusia, perempuan tersebut dengan telaten membersihkan ruangan di rumah yang dia injakan kaki saat ini dengan alat-alat kebersihan di rumah tersebut.

" Ohayo~ " Dua perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah tangga dekat mereka di mana terlihat pemuda yang terlihat 12 tahun tapi sebenarnya 16 tahun datang ke arah mereka dengan mata terpejam sambil memeluk Boneka Rubah seolah itu adalah benda yang menghangatkan tubuhnya dari hembusan angin yang memasuki Jendela.

" Ohayo Naru-kun, ada apa? Apa kau butuh sesuatu? " tanya Perempuan berambut hitam sambil mendekati pemuda tersebut " Lapar? " jawabnya

" Tunggu sebentar ya Naruto-kun, Sebentar lagi juga matang " Ucap Perempuan berambut indigo sambil melanjutkan memasaknya " dan untuk sekarang Naruto-kun sebaiknya mandi dulu dan bersiaplah karena Naruto-kun kan akan sekolah? " lanjutnya.

" Sekolah? " tanya pemuda itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya " Tempat di mana Hinata-chan dan Aku selalu pergi hingga sore Naru-kun, sekarang kau akan ikut bersama kami jadi Naru-kun tidak perlu sendiri lagi di rumah " jawab perempuan berambut hitam sambil mengelus rambut pirang acak-acakan pemuda tersebut dengan lembut.

" Memang apa saja yang di lakukan Kuroka-chan dan Hinata-chan hingga sore? Apakah kalian bermain sesuatu di sana? " tanya pemuda itu polos, dua perempuan bernama Hinata dan Kuroka itu saling berpandangan, Main?.

Maa~ mungkin untuk menjawab satu kata itu di sekolah cukuplah sulit untuk orang seperti Naruto, kenapa? Jawaban pertama jika di tanya oleh orang-orang di sekolah pasti menuju satu kata yaitu seks, apa salah? Jepang merupakan Kota di mana Seks paling banyak terjadi tak peduli dimanapun tempatnya mau umum, ataupun privat.

Lalu kegiatan Club? Memang terdengar wajar, tapi mereka tidak ada ikut kegiatan Club dan juga mereka tidak mungkin mengatakan itu karena bisa saja Naruto meminta ikut dan ternyata mereka tidak ada di Club itu, akan semakin ribet.

Lalu Belajar? Lebih terdengar wajar, tapi... Ada masalah dari kata itu yang artinya mempelajari ilmu pengetahuan, mendapatkan Ilmu pengetahuan dan lain sebagainya. Tapi jika tidak ada guru apa yang akan terjadi saat di kelas? Pasti seluruh murid akan ribut, ayo~ apa benar seperti itu? Jangan bilang tidak loh.

" Belajar tentu saja " Jawab Kuroka pada akhirnya " Belajar? Belajar seperti apa? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Bagaimana jika kita membicarakannya sambil mandi bersama? " ajak Kuroka sambil tersenyum menggoda.

 **Pletak!**

" Ittai! " ringis Kuroka ketika kepalanya di pukul sendok sup oleh Hinata " Are? Kenapa Hinata-chan memukul kepala Kuroka-chan " tanya Naruto lagi tapi dengan materi yang berbeda.

" Bu-kan masalah apapun " ucap Hinata sambil menarik kedua pipi Kuroka, Kuroka yang di perlakukan seperti itu membalas Hinata " Apa maksudnya ini hah! Kau ingin mencemari otak polosnya! " tanya Hinata.

" Mana mungkin aku hanya ingin membasuh tubuhnya saja! " balas Kuroka " Aku tidak percaya kau pasti memiliki tujuan lain! ". Naruto tidak mendapat jawaban melainkan tontonan pertengkaran kecil hanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menatap boneka rubahnya.

" Ne, Kyuu-chan bagaimana kalau kita mandi? " ajak Naruto sambil meninggalkan dua perempuan yang masih asyik bertengkar.

.

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian sekolah, Naruto duduk tenang di meja makan dengan wajah polos karena melihat Kuroka dan Hinata tengah duduk dengan raut cemberut " Ne-Ne, Kenapa kalian mengembungkan pipi kalian? Apa kalian sudah makan? " tanya Naruto polos.

" Bukan Apa-Apa, dan juga kami belum makan apapun " balas Mereka lalu memakan makanan mereka dengan wajah cemberut " Ne Kyuu-chan apa kau ingin makan juga? " tanya Naruto polos pada boneka rubah yang selalu dia peluk.

Boneka Rubah yang di tanya hanya diam, tentu saja karena dia Boneka, benda mati. " Benar sekali, Karena yang memasakannya adalah Hinata-chan dan Kuroka-chan yang cantik saat ini " lanjut Naruto dengan pujian polos meluncur dari bibirnya.

 **Blush~**

Wajah Hinata dan Kuroka merona ketika pujian polos meluncur mulus dari bibir Naruto " Um? Ada apa dengan wajah kalian? Wajah kalian memerah? " tanya Naruto polos " Bu-Bukan apa-apa " balas mereka salah tingkah

Naruto yang melihat itu berkedip beberapa saat dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya hingga akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk memulai sarapannya " Baiklah! Ayo kita makan bersama! " ucap Naruto dengan senyum ceria.

Hinata dan Kuroka yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lirih terutama Hinata. Kuroka yang menyadari raut wajah Hinata yang sedih menepuk pundak Hinata " Jangan terlalu di pikirkan Hinata-chan, mungkin ini sudah takdir dari Kami-sama " ucap Kuroka menenangkan Hinata.

" Tapi... " gumam Hinata " Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu atau nanti Naru-kun akan mengalami Trauma " nasehat Kuroka, Hinata yang mendengar itu menghapus jejak air matanya sambil melirik Naruto yang makan bersama Bonekanya, dia bisa melihat wajah ceria Naruto yang menyuapi bonekanya walau boneka tersebut benda mati.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto seperti itu? Maka jawabannya adalah satu, Autisme.

 _ **Hinata Pov**_

 _Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, percaya atau tidak aku adalah Ras Iblis, Teman masa kecil Naruto-kun yang memiliki nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto dia adalah Ras Manusia biasa, dia mengalami Autisme sejak umurnya 8 Tahun, itu karena dia melihat orang tuanya meninggal di depan matanya dan rumahnya telah di bakar, hanya tersisa Naruto-kun saja dari kejadian tersebut._

 _Kejadian tersebut membuat Naruto-kun Trauma hingga dia kehilangan sifat manusianya, karena tidak ada keluarga lagi selain keluargaku yang dekat dengan Keluarga Naruto-kun, Ayahku menampung Naruto dan merawat Naruto-kun._

 _Naruto-kun juga putus sekolah semenjak itu dan mulai masuk kembali hari ini, dan juga aku dan Naruto-kun di rumah ini karena permintaanku, bu-bukan berarti aku ingin tinggal selamanya dengan Naruto-kun._ ( Dengan lahap Hinata memakan makanannya dengan pipi merona )

 _Walaupun Naruto-kun mengalami Autisme, Naruto-kun juga orang yang jenius jika sudah mempelajari sesuatu dalam waktu singkat walau terkadang dia bisa lupa 2-3 hari setelah dia pelajari, Dia Baik, Polos, dan Murah senyum. Itulah sifat unik Naruto-kun, Dia Autis tapi Pintar, dan itulah yang aku suka dari dia walau dia memiliki kekurangan (_ pipi Hinata Merona )

 _Tapi karena sifatnya itu_ ( Mata Hinata melirik Kuroka yang makan dengan tenang dengan tajam )

.

 _ **Hinata Pov end**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuroka Pov**_

 _ **.**_

 _Namaku Toujou Kuroka, percaya atau tidak aku adalah Yokai Kucing, aku adalah Teman Naru-kun, aku bertemu Naru-kun saat aku di kepung oleh Iblis Liar, Ah sebelum itu biarkan aku menjelaskan lebih dulu, Di Tempat ini terdapat beberapa Ras seperti diriku yang merupakan Yokai, yaitu Akuma, Da-Tenshi, Tenshi dan Iblis Liar._

 _Waktu itu Naru-kun menyelamatkanku dari Iblis Liar dengan cara yang membuatku ingin tertawa setiap mengingatnya di mana Naruto menantang Dua Iblis Liar bermain Shogi dan Anehnya Dua Iblis Liar itu menyetujuinya dan hasilnya Dua Iblis Liar itu kalah dari Naruto beberapa kali padahal mereka tahu Naruto mengalami Autisme tapi tetap saja kalah hingga salah satu dari mereka berniat membunuh Naruto, Maa~ entah karena apa tiba-tiba tiang listrik jatuh dan menimpa dua iblis liar itu hingga mati. Mengingatnya membuatku ingin tertawa._

 _Setelah itu aku mendekatinya dan bertanya kenapa dia menolongku, dan dia bukan menjawab melainkan bertanya " Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat sepi seperti ini? Apa kau tidak ada teman? "_

 _Aku sebenarnya juga bisa di bilang Iblis Liar karena Tuanku membuangku, tapi dia berkata " Kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi temanku? " mendengar itu darinya membuatku senang setengah mati karena ada yang mau berteman dengan orang sepertiku, tapi (_ Lirik Kuroka ke arah Hinata yang meliriknya juga )

.

 **Kuroka pov End**

.

' _Kenapa Naru-kun/Naruto-kun harus berteman dengan orang sepertinya '_ batin Kuroka dan Hinata bersama sambil melempar tatapan tajam.

" Ah, Aku bisa melihat percikan petir " celetuk Naruto polos

.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, merekapun bersiap berangkat ke sekolah sambil berjalan kaki, Naruto yang menunggu Hinata di luar bersama Kuroka tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang di belakangnya hingga...

 **Twoooeeett!**

Tubuh Naruto menjengit dan langsung lari dan bersembunyi di punggung Kuroka dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan, Kuroka yang melihat Naruto ketakutan menatap siapa sang pelaku di mana sang pelaku saat ini tertawa cekikikan.

 **Note : Kuroka bisa menghilangkan Telinga dan Ekornya di sini**

" Hanabi-san, Bukankah sudah keterlaluan melakukan itu terhadap Naru-kun! " bentak Kuroka " Hihihi, Maaf-Maaf, hanya saja sudah lama aku tidak melihat Naruto-nii jadi aku ingin menjahilinya sedikit " balas pelaku bernama Hanabi sambil mendekati Naruto yang masih ketakutan.

" Ne Naruto-nii ini Aku Hanabi adiknya Hinata-nee, maaf ne mengagetkanmu " ucap Hanabi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya tak bersalah, Naruto dengan takut-takut menoleh Ke arah Hanabi " Ha-Hanabi? "

" Um "

 **Bletak!**

" Ittai! " ringis Hanabi ketika kepalanya merasakan pukulan yang menyakitkan " Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Naruto-kun, Hanabi? " tanya Hinata dengan aura hitam di belakangnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu semakin ketakutan membuat Hinata tersadar dan langsung masuk ke mode lembut " Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun? " tanya Hinata.

" Tentu saja Baka, Adikmu itu hanya mengejutkannya saja " bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Kuroka yang membuat Hinata mendelik ke arahnya, Kuroka yang di delik membalas delikan Hinata hingga beberapa menit hingga mereka tersadar bahwa Naruto dan Hanabi sudah tidak ada.

" Sampai ketemu di Sekolah Hinata-nee, Kuroka-san! " mereka berdua bisa melihat Hanabi tengah menarik tangan Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka dari jauh.

Dua perempuan yang di tinggal itu terdiam sebelum melempar tatapan tajam satu sama lain dan berikutnya... Bisa kalian tebak sendiri.

.

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

.

Kuoh Gakuen, seperti itulah nama sekolah yang saat ini di tatap oleh Naruto dengan wajah senang tak terkira karena akhirnya dia sekolah, Hanabi yang melihat tingkah Naruto seperti hanya anak kecil hanya terkekeh kecil.

 **Bletak!**

" Ittai! " ringis Hanabi ketika merasakan Jitakan di kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya, Hanabi menatap siapa yang menjintaknya hingga dia bisa melihat Kuroka dan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan aura hitam yang menakutkan.

" Ah, Kuroka-chan, Hinata-chan kalian lama sekali, habis dari mana saja? " tanya Naruto.

 **Grek!**

" Are? " gumam Naruto ketika dirinya di tarik oleh Kuroka dan Hinata meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih mengelus kepalanya yang sakit " Ne Kenapa kalian menarikku? Dan kita mau ke mana? ".

 **Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

" A-A-Ano.. A-Anoo " Gumam Naruto ketakutan ketika Kepala Sekolah di depannya menatapnya dengan pandangan intimidasi, Sementara Kuroka dan Hinata menunggu di belakang Naruto dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Gelisah karena Naruto ketakutan dan Marah karena membuat Naruto ketakutan. Tapi ingatlah dia itu guru loh -_-.

" Jadi dia murid baru bernama Namikaze Naruto itu? " gumam Kepala Sekolah sambil menatap lekat Naruto, Naruto yang di tatap lekat menutup wajahnya dengan boneka Kyuu nya yang selalu dia peluk, Kepala sekolah itu membaca data Naruto kembali hingga bibirnya mendesis sesaat " Apa dia tidak bisa melepaskan bonekanya itu? " tanya Kepala Sekolah, Hinata yang mendengar itu mendekati Kepala sekolah dan membisikkan sesuatu hingga sang kepala Sekolah tersentak.

" Jadi begitu... " gumam Kepala Sekolah " Namikaze Naruto " Panggil sang Kepala Sekolah.

" Ha-Ha'i! " balas Naruto tergagap sambil menurunkan Bonekanya " Kau akan sekelas dengan Hyuga-san dan Toujou-san dan Kalian berdua antar dia ke kelas kalian karena pembelajaran sudah di mulai " ucap sang kepala Sekolah.

" Baik " Ucap Hinata dan Kuroka lalu berjalan keluar sambil menarik tangan Naruto yang masih kebingungan " Sekelas? Apa itu? " tanya Naruto dengan wajah ingin tahu.

" Artinya di mana kita akan belajar bersama, jadi Naruto-kun tidak perlu khawatir merasa sendirian lagi "

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Hinata tersenyum lebar " Asik! Aku bisa sekelas dengan Kuroka-chan dan Hinata-chan! " Kuroka dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah Naruto namun setelah itu Kedua perempuan itu memasang wajah datar karena rintangan untuk kesabaran mereka ada di depan sana.

.

 **Class XI-A**

.

" A-Anoo... Etto... " gumam Naruto bingung, saat ini dia berdiri di depan kelas dengan 39 Orang memerhatikannya termasuk Hinata dan Kuroka dan di suruh memperkenalkan dirinya " Silahkan Namikaze-san, perkenalkan dirimu " ucap sang guru berusaha sabar karena Naruto lama sekali memperkenalkan dirinya.

" N-Namaku, N-Namikaze Naruto s-salam kenal minna-san " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan canggung membuat semua di sana berbisik-bisik kecuali Kuroka dan Hinata.

" Baiklah semuanya dengarkan, Namikaze Naruto adalah orang yang mengalami penyakit mental atau Autisme jadi aku harap kalian berteman baik dengannya ya " ucap Sang Guru sambil menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

" Sensei, Kenapa orang sepertinya harus sekolah di sekolah ini? " tanya Salah satu Murid " Karena... " gumam Sang Guru sambil membaca lembaran kertas lalu melirik ke arah Naruto yang tampak memasang wajah polos sambil memeluk Boneka beruangnya.

" Baiklah Namikaze-san, bisakah kau menjawab soal ini sebelum kau duduk? _Naik ke Bukit dengan sebilah Kayu,_

 _Panasnya terik ketika mendakinya._

 _Sampai puncak Adem Ayu_

 _Kupejamkan mataku menikmatinya_

Kau tahu apa arti lain dari pantun tersebut? " tanya Sang Guru, semua murid yang mendengar itu menaikkan sebelah alis mereka, arti lain? Apa yang bisa di arti lainkan jika menaiki bukit? Gunung?

" Etto... Bukit dan Puncak artinya Surga, Kayu adalah penghapusan Dosa, Panas adalah Neraka. Bukankah.. Artinya jika ingin mencapai Surga kita harus menghapus Dosa Kita dulu ? " tanya Naruto lagi. Sang Guru yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut karena Naruto bisa menjawabnya.

" Benar sekali, dan Dari mana kau mendapat jawaban itu? " tanya Sang Guru penasaran " Unn~ A-Are? " gumam Naruto seperti melupakan sesuatu " Di mana ya? " tanya Naruto balik dengan polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

' _Di-Dia ini Autis atau Jenius? '_ batin Semua di sana kecuali Hinata dan Kuroka

" Ne Buchou? " panggil perempuan berambut hitam di ikat Pony Tail sambil melirik Perempuan berambut merah yang menatap lekat Naruto " Apa Kau ingin mengincarnya? Walau dia seperti itu? " tanyanya.

" Mungkin saja, lagi pula Kepintarannya sepertinya sangat cocok untuk kelompok kita " jawab perempuan tersebut dengan ambisi yang kuat.

.

 **Ting~ Tong~ Ting~ Tong~**

Naruto yang mendengar suara bel menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap Ke arah Hinata dengan wajah penasaran " Ne Hinata-chan, tadi itu suara apa? " tanya Naruto

" Bel pertanda Istirahat, artinya seluruh murid beristirahat dengan mengisi perutnya mereka selama 30 menit " Jawab Hinata membuat Naruto berkedip beberapa kali " 30 Menit? Apa bisa perut kita menampung makanan yang kita makan sampai 30 Menit? " pertanyaan polos Naruto hampir membuat Kuroka yang minum air menyemburkan minumannya karena ingin tertawa akan pertanyaan polos Naruto layaknya candaan.

" Mou~ Bukan seperti itu " cemberut Hinata " Maksud Hinata-chan adalah Kita memang beristirahat 30 Menit tapi tidak semua 30 Menit itu di gunakan untuk makan saja, Terkadang jika masih ada sisa waktu istirahat semua murid akan melakukan aktivitas seperti membaca buku di perpus, Bercanda, Ke kelas ini, itu begitu maksudnya " jelas Kuroka yang ada di samping Kanan Naruto.

" Begitu " Gumam Naruto " Baiklah karena sudah istirahat bagaimana jika kita makan bersama? " ajak Hinata sambil mengeluarkan Kotak bekalnya begitu juga Kuroka

" Are? Punyaku mana? " tanya Naruto dengan telunjuk di dagunya " Fufu~ Karena hari ini Spesial maka Naruto-kun boleh makan bekalku bersamaku " ucap Hinata.

 **Brak!**

" Cotto! Apa maksudnya ini hah?! " tanya Kuroka sambil menggebrak meja yang mereka satukan, Naruto yang di dekat mereka langsung ketakutan ketika Kuroka menggebrak meja di dekatnya.

" A-Ano.. E-Etto " gumam Naruto ketakutan.

" Heh~ Apanya? Apa salah aku membagi bekalku bersama Naruto-kun? " tanya Hinata polos " Mungkinkah Kau cemburu? " tanya Hinata dengan senyum meremehkan.

 **Twich!**

" H-Heh! Siapa yang cemburu dengan Orang yang selalu menyelinap seperti maling ke kamar Naru-kun " balas Kuroka dengan alis berkedut.

 **Twich!**

" Hoho~ Apa maksudmu Kucing Garong? " tanya Hinata dengan alis berkedut.

" KAU YANG APA SADAKO!? "

" KAU YANG APA KUCING GARONG!? "

" uwawawawa~ " gumam Naruto dengan mata berlinang ingin menangis ketika dua perempuan di sisi kiri dan kanannya saling berteriak marah walau bukan untuknya.

" Naruto-nii " Dengan patah-patah Naruto menoleh ke samping dan terlihat Hanabi yang berjongkok seperti tengah bersembunyi " Hanabi? " Cicit Naruto.

" Ikuti aku " ajak Hanabi menarik Naruto dengan cepat pergi dari sana tanpa di sadari oleh Kuroka dan Hinata yang masih melempar tatapan tajam.

.

" Kau baik-baik saja Naruto-nii? " tanya Hanabi yang berjalan di samping Naruto yang tingginya setara dengan dirinya " A-Ah, Aku baik-baik saja kok Hanabi-chan " jawab Naruto.

" Ne Naruto-nii kau sudah makan siang? " tanya Hanabi, Naruto yang di tanya seperti itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya " Jaa~ Apa Naruto-nii ingin makan bersamaku? " ajak Hanabi, Naruto yang mendengar ajakan Hanabi sedikit ragu.

" Bo-bolehkah? " tanya Naruto sedikit ragu " Tentu saja, Ayo kita ke tempat yang aku suka " jawab Hanabi lalu menarik Naruto dengan lembut menuju suatu tempat

.

" Wahh! " seru Naruto dengan mata membinar ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya, saat ini mereka tengah berada di atas Atap Kuoh Akademi tempat Rekomendasi milik Hanabi " Sugoii~! " gumam Naruto

Hanabi yang melihat tingkah Naruto seperti anak kecil hanya terkikih " Ne Naruto-nii ayo kita makan siang bersama, sebentar lagi istirahat akan selesai loh " ucap Hanabi sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya agar Naruto duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menurut dan duduk tenang di samping Hanabi, Hanabi yang memegang sumpitpun mengambilkan nasi untuk Naruto dengan sumpitnya dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Naruto.

" Ayo buka mulutnya Naruto-nii " ucap Hanabi, Naruto yang mendengar itu membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Hanabi, Hanabi yang berhasil menyuapi Naruto tersenyum senang.

 **Brak!**

" Hana... "

 **Byur!**

Hanabi dan Naruto yang asyik makan harus mengalihkan pandangan mereka ketika melihat Hinata dan Kuroka yang berdiri di ambang pintu dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

" Are? Kuroka-chan, Hinata-chan kenapa kalian basah? Apa kalian habis mandi lagi? " tanya Naruto polos.

" **Ha-Na-Bi... "** suara Hinata berubah menjadi berat dengan aura biru mengelilingi tubuhnya

.

 **Other Place**

.

 **Deg!**

" Kau merasakannya Buchou? " tanya Perempuan berambut hitam di ikat pony tail dengan serius " Ya, Asalnya dari atap " balas Perempuan tersebut lalu berlari ke arah atap di ikuti perempuan di sampingnya.

.

 **NaruHanaHinaKuro Side**

 **.**

" **Apa maksudnya ini? "**

" Apa maksudnya? Apa salah jika aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto-nii untuk beberapa hari? Lagi pula ini untuk kebaikannya agar dia bisa melupakannya " jawab Hanabi santai, Hinata yang mendengar itu menurunkan Energinya yang bisa saja lepas karena Emosinya yang meledak.

" Hinata-nee tidak ingin dia mengingatnya bukan? " Hinata yang mendengar itu memasang wajah lirih, tentu dia tidak ingin Naruto mengingat kenangan yang bisa merusak jiwa Naruto kapan saja.

Kuroka yang memang sudah tahu akan kejadian yang di alami Naruto ikut memasang wajah lirih, dirinya juga tidak mau orang seperti Naruto yang sudah memasuki Autisme menjadi lebih gila lagi.

" Um, Mengingat apa? " tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya

 **Brak!**

Pintu menuju tangga itupun di gebrak kembali memperlihatkan Perempuan berambut merah dan Hitam yang menatap tajam ke tempat mereka.

" Kalian.. " gumam Perempuan berambut merah menatap lekat Naruto, Hanabi, Kuroka dan Hinata " Are? Siapa? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima, kenapa kalian kemari? " tanya Hinata menatap tajam dua perempuan di depannya " Aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang kuat saja, apakah itu berasal darimu Hyuuga Hinata? " tanya balik Rias menatap tajam Hinata.

 **Bhatsh! Bhatsh!**

Dari punggung Rias, Akeno, Hinata, Kuroka dan Hanabi keluar sepasang sayap iblis menandakan mereka menunjukkan Identitas mereka, Naruto yang melihat itu menatap kagum akan hal itu.

" Sugoii! Ada sayap kelelawar di punggungmu Hanabi-chan! " ucap Naruto dengan mata membinar, Hanabi yang di puji seperti itu hanya bisa tertawa canggung " Saa~ Naruto-nii, ayo kita ke suatu tempat lagi, ada tempat yang ingin aku tunjukkan pada Naruto-nii " ucap Hanabi sambil mengenggam tangan Naruto lalu menghilang terisap lingkaran sihir berwarna biru

" Aku tahu kau berniat menjadikan Naruto-kun iblis bukan? Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi " ucap Hinata dengan matanya yang perlahan mengeluarkan urat

" Apa hakmu Hyuuga? Dan juga bagaimana bisa kau bisa bersamanya Kuroka-san? " tanya Rias sambil melirik ke arah Kuroka yang berdiri tenang.

" Apa salah? Lagi pula bersama dengan dia ini cukup menarik. Lagi pula aku sudah menanggapnya sebagai Saudariku sendiri " balas Kuroka sambil melirik Hinata sesaat " Dan juga aku setuju dengannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan Naru-kun menjadi iblis dan menjadi anggota kalian " lanjut Kuroka.

" Kenapa? " tanya Akeno penasaran " Karena... " gantung Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

" Bukankah kalian sudah tahu bahwa Naru-kun itu mengalami Autis, tapi kenapa kalian ingin menjadikan Naru-kun iblis? " tanya Kuroka menatap tajam dua perempuan di depannya " Aku bukan mencari orangnya melainkan kepintarannya, sepertinya dia cukup berguna di kelompokku " jawab Rias santai.

 **Grek!**

Tanpa kedipan mata Rias sudah mencengkeram kerah Rias dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya telah terbungkus Api berwarna biru dengan bentuk Singa, Akeno yang ingin menyelamatkan Rias harus tertahan ketika Kuroka sudah di depannya dengan telunjuk di dahinya.

" Jika kau melakukan itu jangan salahkan aku akan menusuk jantungmu dengan Tanganku ini " ucap Hinata menatap dingin Rias yang tampak sedikit ketakutan " Naruto-kun bukanlah alat, dia adalah manusia yang masih memiliki hati yang polos, jika kau mempermainkannya dengan rencana licikmu agar kau bisa menang terus di Ranting Game, Jangan salahkan Aku, Adikku dan Kuroka-chan akan mencarimu dan membunuhmu " ucap Hinata dengan nada mengancam.

" Tapi Hinata-chan " Hinata yang mendengar Kuroka ingin berbicara melirik ke arah Kuroka " Bagaimana jika kita memberi mereka tantangan dalam permainan biasa yang di mainkan oleh Ras kita? " tanya Kuroka.

" Maksudmu Catur? " tanya Hinata dan mendapat anggukan oleh Kuroka " Tapi kenapa? " tanya Hinata meminta penjelasan " Kau ingat dari mana Naru-kun mendapatkan biaya untuk masuk sekolah ini bukan? " balas Kuroka memberi pertanyaan kembali.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengingat sesuatu yang penting dari Naruto " Boleh juga " balas Hinata melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Rias lalu menjaga jaraknya sambil menghilangkan api biru di tangannya.

" Kalau begitu besok aku menantang kau bermain catur dengan Naruto-kun, Jika kau menang kau boleh merekrut Naruto-kun, Tapi kami juga akan ikut bersama Naruto-kun, namun jika kau kalah apapun yang di minta Naruto-kun kau tidak boleh membantahnya " ucap Hinata memberi tantangan.

" Heh! Baiklah aku menerimanya " balas Rias tanpa ragu " kalau begitu besok, datanglah ke Ruangan Clubku dan kita bertanding di sana, di sana kita bisa bertarung dengan tenang " lanjut Rias.

" Baiklah, kami akan datang " jawab Hinata " Sebelum kami pergi bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu? " tanya Kuroka menatap serius Rias.

" Menanyakan apa? "

" Jika Naruto menjadi Anggotamu apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Naru-kun? Apa kau akan menerimanya dengan baik? Dan juga jika kau memiliki perasaan terhadapnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? " tanya Kuroka.

" Aku akan memperlakukannya secara istimewa jika di perlukan, Menerimanya dengan baik? Aku rasa mungkin jika dia berguna, memiliki perasaan terhadapnya? Mustahil " jawab Rias tanpa ragu, Akeno yang mendengar jawaban Rias hanya menundukkan kepalanya, Hinata Yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tangannya ingin meninju wajah Rias tapi Kuroka menahannya

" jadi begitu. Kalau begitu aku beri peringatan padamu Rias-san, Naru-kun tidak bisa menerima perlakuan Istimewa, jika kau ragu menerimanya bersiaplah jika Naru-kun selalu menerimamu, dan jika rasanya mustahil memiliki perasaan terhadapnya maka yakinlah jika kau akan memiliki perasaan terhadapnya " ucap Kuroka lalu memunculkan Lingkaran sihir miliknya bersiap pindah ke tempat yang hanya di ketahui olehnya, Hinata dan Hanabi.

" Akeno-chan " panggil Hinata membuat Tubuh Akeno sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara Hinata " Kau sudah banyak berubah, Noma-chan " ucap Hinata lirih dan setelah itu Hinata dan Kuroka menghilang dari sana.

" Noma-chan? " beo Rias sambil melirik Akeno yang hanya diam " Bukan apa-apa " jawab Akeno lalu berjalan menjauh dari sana di ikuti Rias dari belakang.

.

 **Other Place**

.

 **Sriing!**

Di sebuah tempat yang di penuhi ladang bunga muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan Kuroka dan Hinata, tak jauh dari mereka tampak Hanabi yang duduk sambil mengelus kepala Naruto yang berbaring di pangkuannya.

" Ah, Kuroka-nee, Hinata-nee, kalian lama sekali " ucap Hanabi menoleh ke arah Hinata dan Kuroka yang mendekati mereka.

" Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun? " tanya Hinata menatap Naruto yang terlelap di pangkuan Hanabi.

 **Twich!**

 **Bletak!**

" Ittai! " ringis Hanabi ketika kepalanya kembali di jitak oleh Hinata " Apa maksudnya ini Nee-chan, kenapa kau selalu memukul kepalaku?! " tanya Hanabi menatap tajam Kakaknya.

" kenapa aku memukul kepalamu adalah kenapa Naruto-kun harus tidur di pangkuanmu! " jawab Hinata sambil menatap tajam balik adiknya " Memang apa salahnya! " balas sang adik merasa tidak terima.

" Je-Jelas Saja salah! " balas Hinata sambil tergagap.

" Kau cemburu iyakan? " goda Hanabi.

" A-Aku tidak cemburu! "

" hehh~ Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Baka-onee-chan "

" Urusai! Baka-Imouto "

" Jaa~ kalau begitu bagaimana jika Naru-kun tidur denganku saja? " usul Kuroka seenaknya saja menarik Naruto tidur di dadanya.

" Jangan ikut campur kucing garong! "

Dan akhirnya terjadi perdebatan pada 3 perempuan di sana, untuk Naruto dirinya dengan nyenyak berbaring di rerumputan yang di penuhi bunga.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Kembali lagi nih di Fic baru, kali ini, ini inspirasi saya kembali, dari pada hilang jadi saya tuangkan saja terlebih dahulu. Dan maaf ya jika tidak bagus, ini pertama kalinya saya membuat cerita berisikan gejala Autisme. Dan jika terjadi kesalahan mohon beritahu dan memberikan saya saran agar saya bisa memperbaikinya di Chapter depan.**

 **Baiklah kita mulai ke penjelasan awal, Di sini Naruto mengalami gejala setengah_ bagaimana ya bilangnya.. Ya anggap saja gejala Autis sejak kecil. Apa penyebabnya? Akan terjawab sesuai alur cerita, walau tadi hanya sedikit di beritahukan di pov Hinata.**

 **Lalu pasti akan ada yang bertanya apa Naruto akan memiliki Sacred Gear atau tidak dan juga apa Naruto akan menjadi iblis? Untuk Sacred Gear saya masih memikirkannya walau sebenarnya sudah mau menetapkannya tapi saya butuh pemikiran ulang kembali. Lalu untuk Iblis, saya tidak akan memasukkan Naruto ke pihak manapun, di sini Naruto bersifat Netral tidak memihak siapapun.**

 **Maa~ lalu Bagaimana bisa 3 Perempuan langsung memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto? Di Flashback nanti kalian akan di jelaskan penyebabnya.**

 **Lalu untuk Rias? Menurut kalian Rias di sini terlalu ambisi ya? Yaa~ itu hanya untuk sementara saja kok, nanti juga akan kembali. Lalu Akeno? Apa hubungan mereka? Sama. Nanti akan di jelaskan di Flashback yang akan datang.**

 **Baiklah itu saja dari saya, semoga menghibur ya, saya dedek undur diri Jaa~**

 **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, sosok pemuda yang ceria harus mengalami penyakit _'Autisme'_ karena sebuah kejadian yang terduga namun memiliki Kegeniusan di atas rata-rata, beberapa orang datang mendekat memberinya pencerahan dan memberinya uluran tangan, namun... Apakah itu bisa bertahan lama?

 _ **Autisme? Or Genius?**_

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy, Little Humor, Slice of Life, Echhi, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, Autis!Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Sacred Gear berbicara**

 _ **[' Naruto '] Sacred Gear berbicara batin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2 : Rahasia?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selasa, 15 Mei 2018**_

 _ **Kuoh Gakuen**_

 _ **10.00 AM**_

 _ **.**_

 **Tap! Tap!**

Di sebuah lorong, tampak Hinata saat ini berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto di sampingnya bersama Kuroka, Hanabi yang di belakang mereka hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hari ini mereka berniat pergi ke Ruangan Club milik Rias karena mereka telah berjanji akan bertanding catur. Naruto yang baru melewati lorong yang tampak gelap tampak ketakutan, Namun ketakutan itu sedikit teratasi ketika Hinata menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

" Jangan khawatir " ucap Hinata sambil memberikan senyum yang lembut membuat Naruto menjadi tenang.

Mereka yang telah sampai di depan sebuah Ruangan mulai mengetuk pintu tersebut hingga sebuah suara mengintrusi agar mereka langsung masuk.

Setelah masuk di ruangan tersebut, tampak sebuah ruangan berukuran besar layaknya sebuah Villa yang membuat Naruto terkagum melihatnya.

" Aku sudah menunggu kalian " ucap Rias yang duduk di kursinya " Aku harap kalian siap menyerahkan Uzumaki-kun dengan kekalahannya " ucap Rias dengan nada angkuh.

" Kita lihat saja " ucap Hinata tidak takut.

" Nee-san " gumam Perempuan berambut putih cebol menatap Kuroka dengan tatapan penuh rindu " Ara~ Shirotan, lama tidak jumpa nyaa~ " ucap Kuroka dengan senyum lembutnya.

" Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini Buchou? " tanya Pemuda berambut cokelat penasaran " Aku memiliki janji dengan Uzumaki-kun untuk bertanding Catur Issei-kun " jawab Rias.

" Heh~ Kalian yakin orang sepertinya di biarkan bertanding " ucap Issei Hyoudo meremehkan " Ne Hinata-chan, Dia Siapa? " tanya Naruto sambil bersembunyi di belakang Hinata.

" Namanya Bocah Mesum " bukan Hinata yang menjawab melainkan Hanabi yang ada di belakang Naruto " Apa maksudmu?! " tanya Issei setengah berteriak membuat Naruto tambah ketakutan.

" Issei, Hentikan semua itu " ucap Akeno dengan nada tegas " Tapi... "

" Kukatakan cukup! " bentak Akeno sambil mengeluarkan Percikan petir membuat Issei terdiam dengan wajah pucat basi.

" Kau kenapa Akeno-senpai " tanya Pemuda berambut Kuning menatap bingung senpainya yang tampak berbeda, Namun Akeno hanya diam sambil menatap Naruto yang masih bersembunyi di balik Hinata.

" baiklah, bagaimana jika kita mulai sekarang saja " ucap Rias berniat memunculkan Caturnya, Namun di tahan Oleh Kuroka " Jika kau ingin bermain Catur yang adil, kau harus menggunakan ini " ucap Kuroka mengeluarkan Papan Catur sederhana dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

" Ne Hinata-chan, sebenarnya kita mau kesini buat apa? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya " Kita akan bermain catur di sini Naruto-kun " jawab Hinata membuat Mata Naruto membinar.

" Catur! "

" Um, Ayo kita ke sana, lawan Naruto-kun sudah menunggu " ajak Hinata ke tempat duduk Naruto di mana dia akan berhadapan dengan Rias.

" Yeah! " teriak Girang Naruto seperti anak kecil lalu mulai duduk sambil bersenandung ria.

" Heh! Sepertinya dia siapa kalah heh? " remeh Rias membuat Hinata dan Kuroka saling melirik " Aku hanya memberi peringatan Senpai, Perhatikan saja setiap langkah yang kau ambil karena siapa tahu kau salah melangkah dan menginjak sebuah lubang " ucap Hanabi membuat Rias mendengus remeh.

" Aku tak akan pernah kalah dari orang sepertinya " dengus Rias sambil menatap Naruto yang tampak masih bersenandung ria, Rias yang merasa cukup mulai menggerakkan Pion putihnya.

Naruto yang melihat Rias sudah menggerakkan Pionnya menatap caturnya sambil bersenandung ria dengan mata melirik ke sana ke mari " Ne~ Kyuu-chan menurutmu yang mana aku harus gerakkan ya " gumam Naruto sambil menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Kyuu-chan " beo Semua di sana " Itu adalah nama Boneka miliknya " jawab Hinata sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang tampak berpikir harus bergerak ke mana.

" Ah! " pekik Naruto langsung menggerakkan Pionnya yang ada di depan Kuda kanannya.

Rias yang melihat itu juga mulai menggerakkan pionnya di ikuti Naruto yang saat ini tanpa berpikir memilih yang mana harus di gerakkan.

10 menit berselang semua harus terkejut kecuali Hinata, Kuroka dan Hanabi karena Rias berhasil di kalahkan dengan di Checkmate di mana Raja Rias yang ada di pojok di kepung oleh Mentri yang di lindungi bentengnya.

" Bagaimana mungkin " gumam Rias tidak percaya lalu menatap Naruto yang tampak senang sambil berteriak girang karena menang " Gh! Sekali lagi! "

 **Tak!**

Setelah mulainya babak ke dua, Rias harus terkejut kembali karena 12 menit mereka bermain, Naruto berhasil mengalahkannya hanya dengan Dua Prajurit, Rias yang merasa tidak terima meminta tanding ulang.

 **Tak! Tak! Tak!**

Setelah berkali-kali main dengan kemenangan Naruto secara berturut-turut, Rias memandang terkejut papan Catur di depannya di mana dia selalu kalah dalam waktu 10-15 menit bahkan itupun dengan pion-pion yang terdengar mustahil, begitupun Dengan Anggota Rias, mereka sama-sama terkejut karena Rias bisa kalah Dari Naruto yang di ketahui mengalami Penyakit Autisme.

" Gh! " geram Rias.

" Yatta! Aku menang lagi! " teriak Naruto dengan nada riang " Gh! Jangan bercanda! " teriak Rias marah sambil melempar Catur di depannya ke sembarang arah.

" Aku sudah bilang bukan? Perhatikan setiap langkahmu Senpai " ucap Hanabi dengan nada meremehkan " Jadi bagaimana Rias? Kau sudah kalah 15 kali, dengan begini kau harus menuruti permintaan Naruto-kun, untuk selamanya " ucap Hinata membuat Rias menggeram murka.

" Jangan bercanda! " teriak Rias membuat Power of Destruction dan melemparnya ke arah Naruto. Hinata, Kuroka, Hanabi, Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko yang melihat itu berniat menghentikan Rias namun sayang Bola Energi tersebut sudah mengarah pada Naruto

 **Blaar!**

" Naruto-kun!/Nii! " pekik Hinata, Kuroka dan Hanabi, ketika melihat asap ledakan di depannya, namun di dalam ledakan tersebut tampak seseorang tengah menggendong seseorang layaknya karung beras

" Hoho, Kau harus bersabar jika menyerang Gremory-san " ucap Seseorang dari balik asap ledakan, Hinata yang melihat ada seseorang yang menahan serangan Rias menyipitkan matanya.

" Jika kau ingin menyerang kau harus berpikir dulu agar kau tidak kalah seperti saat melawan Naru-kun " ucap Sosok tersebut, perlahan wujud sosok itupun terlihat di mana tampak Sosok Perempuan berambut orange dengan mata berwarna merah ruby, dengan pakaian tempur zaman kerajaan tengah berdiri di depan Hinata sambil menggendong tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri.

" Ka-Kau... Siapa Kau?! " tanya Hinata sambil memasang posisi bertarung begitupun Kuroka dan Hanabi, Perempuan itupun hanya melirik kearah Mereka sebelum pergi dengan secepat kilat dengan terbang ke langit menghancurkan atap ruang club Rias.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto di bawa pergi menatap marah kemana perginya sosok tersebut, tanpa banyak bicara Hinata langsung mengejar sosok tersebut " Nee-chan! Matte! " panggil Hanabi ikut menyusul Kakaknya. Kuroka yang baru saja akan menyusul seketika berhenti dan dia mulai menatap Rias beserta Anggotanya dengan pandangan yang dingin.

" Sungguh di sayangkan, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Adik seorang Maou Lucifer sangatlah rendahan. Bahkan dia tak segan-sengan menyerang seseorang yang cacat " ucap Kuroka lalu menyusul Hinata dan Hanabi.

Rias yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah marah, Koneko yang mendengar perkataan Kakaknya terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan, Akeno yang sejak tadi diam Menundukkan wajahnya dan mulai melangkah keluar ruangan tersebut, namun langkahnya terhenti karena suara Rias.

" Kau mau kemana Akeno "

" Aku ingin keluar dari kelompok ini, Jika Buchou ingin aku tetap di kelompok ini, Buchou harus menerima apapun permintaan Naruto-kun nanti, jika Buchou menolak, aku tidak masalah menjadi Iblis liar sekaligus " ucap Akeno sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kelompok Rias yang terdiam.

.

" Gh! Ke mana Dia " geram Hinata dengan matanya yang berurat sambil menatap ke sana ke mari " aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukannya dengan Byakuganku " gumam Hanabi.

" Paling tidak kalian tenanglah, jika kalian begitu panik dan Tidak konsentrasi kita tidak akan bisa menemukannya " nasehat Kuroka.

 **Bzit! Jgleeeer!**

Seketika semua tersentak ketika sebuah Petir merah menjulang ke langit dan perlahan menghilang dengan sendirinya " Asalnya dari atap sekolah " gumam Hinata dengan cepat pergi ke tempat tersebut di susul Hanabi dan Kuroka.

Setelah sampai di sana, mereka mendapati Naruto tengah berbaring sambil memeluk Boneka Rubahnya, sementara Sosok perempuan tersebut tak terlihat sama sekali di sana.

Setelah mendarat, Hinata langsung mengecek keadaan Naruto dan bernafas lega bahwa Naruto tidak cedera sama sekali " Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja " gumam Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto yang tertidur atau Pingsan.

" Sebenarnya siapa dia? Dan dari mana dia muncul tadi " gumam Hanabi sambil berpikir siapa perempuan tadi yang menahan serangan Rias dan membawa Naruto pergi ke atas atap sekolah

" Untuk saat ini kita biarkan saja dia dulu, yang terpenting kita harus membawa Naruto-kun ke UKS " ucap Hinata sambil merangkul Naruto lalu membawanya ke UKS di ikuti Hanabi dan Kuroka.

Setelah sampai Di UKS, Hinata dan Kurokapun mulai mengobati luka ringan Naruto dengan perlatan P3K yang ada di UKS. Hanabi yang berdiam diri langsung melirik ke arah Pintu UKS " Masuklah, Himejima-senpai, Aku tahu kau di sana " ucap Hanabi.

Pintu UKS itupun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Akeno yang memasuki Ruang UKS " Ada apa kau kemari Akeno-san? " tanya Hinata tanpa melihat Akeno, Akeno yang mendengar itu menundukkan wajahnya.

" Gomenasai " ucap Akeno lemah membuat Hinata menghela nafasnya " untuk apa? " tanya Hinata sambil melirik Akeno yang masih menundukkan kepalanya " Serangan tadi bukanlah berasal darimu, jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf, lagi pula Naruto-kun baik-baik saja " lanjut Hinata sambil membasuh luka di siku Naruto.

Akeno yang mendengar itu masih terdiam, Hanabi yang melihat tingkah Senpainya mulai menatap malas Senpainya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding UKS " Cepat, Katakan Urusanmu Senpai, Aku merasakan Ketuamu itu beserta Anggotanya itu datang kemari " ucap Hanabi.

" Ku-Kumohon.. Izinkan aku untuk bersama kalian lagi " pinta Akeno dengan nada lirih, Hanabi yang mendengar itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya sementara Kuroka menatap Akeno sambil bertopang dagu.

" Kenapa kau ingin kembali? Bukankah kau sudah senang bersama mereka? " tanya Hinata dengan nada berubah datar " Tapi... "

" Hentikan Noma-chan " potong Kuroka " Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya di sini, biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya " lanjut Kuroka membuat Akeno tersentak.

" Ruka-chan... " gumam Akeno sambil menatap Kuroka dengan berliang air mata " Kuroka, aku harap kau memiliki penjelasan yang membuatku puas akan penjelasanmu nanti " ancam Hinata membuat Kuroka hanya mengibaskan tangannya santai.

" Jangan khawatir. Dan Juga Noma-chan, kau tidak perlu keluar dari kelompok itu hanya karena ini dan membuatmu menjadi Iblis liar, itu tidak di perlukan " ucap Kuroka " Tapi... "

" percayalah, Nanti kau akan tahu kenapa " potong Kuroka.

" Aku tahu kalian ingin menguping pembicaraan ini, tapi hal itu tidak akan berguna " ucap Hanabi sambil membuka pintu UKS Dengan sihirnya memperlihatkan Kelompok Rias " Menguping pembicaraan bukanlah sifat dari Heiress Kerajaan, Gremory-san " ucap Hanabi dengan nada mengejek di dalamnya.

" Gh! " geram Rias, jika bukan karena di sekolah, dia sudah pasti akan menghancurkan wajah Hanabi dengan Kekuatannya.

" Eghh~ " semua mata seketika tertuju pada Naruto yang mulai membuka matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang UKS.

" Eggh~ Hinata-chan, ini di mana? " tanya Naruto dengan suara polos sambil melihat ke sana kemari " Ini Di UKS, Naruto-kun. Tempat di mana semua murid di obati " jawab Hinata sambil mengelus kepala Pirang Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat ada orang lain selain yang dia kenal mengalihkan pandangannya " Are? Akai-senpai, sedang apa di sini? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap Rias.

 **Twich!**

Perempatan muncul di Dahi Rias, Akai yang artinya Merah, Dirinya yang di panggil Akai-senpai atau Kakak Merah mengumpat dalam hati, namun dirinya juga sadar bahwa rambut merahnyalah penyebabnya " Aku ini memiliki Nama dan Namaku adalah Rias Gremory " ucap Rias dengan nada penekanan di setiap katanya.

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" Siapa? " tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

 **Twich!**

" Rias Gremory!? " teriak Rias dengan wajah memerah marah.

" Ri... mo? " gumam Naruto sambil berpikir " Risa... Mari... Asry.. " Rias yang melihat Naruto tampak kebingungan dengan namanya mulai geram.

" Rige... "

 **Twich!**

" Rim.. Ri.. "

" Rias Gremory!? " ulang Rias dengan nada berteriak membuat Naruto yang memikirkan nama Rias terdiam sebelum berteriak girang dengan senyum di wajahnya " Ah! Ri-senpai "

Semua di sana terdiam termasuk Rias, Rias yang awalnya marah seketika merona tipis " Ck! Terserahlah " desis Rias sambil mengalihkan wajahnya _' Kuso, Kenapa melihat wajahnya itu membuatku panas '_ desis Rias dalam batin

" Buchou, Kau tidak akan tersipu malu karena hanya wajah Anak Autisme? " selidik Issei " TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! " balas Rias

" Ne Naruto-kun, apa kau tadi melihat nee-san berambut orange sebelum kau pingsan? " tanya Kuroka membuat Naruto tampak berpikir keras _' Sepertinya dia tidak mengingatnya '_ batin Kuroka dan Hinata.

" Go-Gomenasai Kuroka-nee.. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya " ucap Naruto lirih dengan ekspresi hampir menangis membuat Kuroka gelagapan. " M-Maa~ Tidak perlu Sedih Naruto-kun lagian dia tidak begitu penting " Ucap Kuroka sambil berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

Mata Naruto yang tak sengaja melihat Akeno menatap lekat Akeno, sementara Akeno yang tahu di tatap Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis " Ohayo, Naruto-kun "

Naruto yang melihat wajah tersenyum Akeno turun dari ranjang dan mendekati Akeno sambil menatap Akeno lekat " Etto... Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu " gumam Naruto sambil menatap lekat Akeno sambil menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Akeno yang ditatap lekat oleh Naruto merona tipis, Kuroka yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis, Hanabi yang melihat hal itu juga ikut tersenyum tipis, sementara Hinata hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit walau dirinya ikut tersenyum tipis.

Naruto yang terus memandang Akeno lekat seketika tersentak ketika Melihat Ikat Rambut Akeno " Huwwaaa! " teriak Naruto dengan nada Riang " Noma-chan. " panggil Naruto.

Akeno yang masih di ingat meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar, Akeno juga dapat merasakan bahwa Naruto memeluknya dengan erat, Akeno yang di peluk tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

" Ehem! Kami di sini bukan untuk melihat romansa Kalian " dehem Rias " Dan Juga, Hey! Bocah Autisme, menyingkirlah dari Akeno-senpai! " timpal Issei sambil berniat melepas paksa pelukan di depannya, namun tangannya langsung di cengkram Hanabi dengan dua Jari menekan Bagian telapak tangan atas Issei.

" Jika Kau melakukannya, Jangan salahkan aku akan membuat Sacred Gearmu Pingsan selama 2 Hari, Ero-Senpai " Ancam Hanabi dengan pandangan membunuh.

" Gh! " geram Issei " Sudah Cukup " Ucap Hinata sambil berdiri, Naruto yang merasa cukup melepaskan pelukannya pada Akeno. Saat dirinya akan bertanya banyak hal, pundaknya di tepuk oleh Hinata membuat Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata

" Ada Apa... Hinata-chan? " tanya Naruto " Naruto-kun, karena kau tadi menang dalam Lomba Catur tadi. Kau bisa meminta Satu hal pada Ri-Senpai sebagai hadiahmu " ucap Hinata membuat Naruto menatap antusias Rias.

" Benarkah? " Rias yang melihat wajah polos Naruto menghela nafasnya dan membuang wajahnya " Um, Benar " jawab Rias.

" Lalu, Apa yang akan kau minta Uzumaki-kun? " tanya Kiba lembut

" Teman "

" Eh? " kejut semua kecuali Akeno, Hinata, Hanabi, dan Kuroka

" Ha-Habisnya jika kita meminta ba-barang atau a-apapun pasti akan hilang, hancur dan ta-tak bisa di Gunakan lagi. Ta-Tapi... Jika teman kita akan se-selalu bersama, tersenyum bersama, da-dan.. Melewati bersama juga " jawab Naruto menjelaskan sambil tergagap.

Semua kecuali Akeno, Hanabi, Hinata dan Akeno yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto di buat terdiam seribu bahasa karena Orang yang di anggap Autisme memiliki pemikiran yang tinggi.

" Jadi Bagaimana Gremory-san, Apa kau menerimanya? " tanya Kuroka sambil menyeringai membuat Rias mendecih " Baik Aku menerimanya " balas Rias merasa tidak mau, kalau bukan paksaan Queennya Di tidak akan mau menerima permintaan Naruto.

Hinata, Hanabi dan Kuroka yang melihat itu saling melirik sebelum tersenyum bersama.

.

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Di sebuah lorong yang sepi tampak Rias berjalan dengan perasaan kesal karena harus berteman dengan orang Autisme, Langkah Rias seketika terhenti ketika matanya menangkap seseorang didepannya menatapnya dengan Datar.

" Apa maumu, Sona? " tanya Rias dengan nada kesal. Sona Sitri atau Sona Shitori, teman masa kecil Rias dan OSIS di Kuoh Gakuen .

Sona yang melihat Rias kesal hanya menghela nafasnya " Kenapa Kau tampak kesal karena hanya berteman dengan Uzumaki-kun? " tanya Sona bingung.

" Cih! Kau pasti tahu sendiri " balas Rias sambil mendecih " Haah~ walaupun dia mengalami Autisme, tapi kau harus tahu dia memiliki pemikiran layaknya orang dewasa " Nasehat Sona.

" Aku Justru bersyukur berteman dengan Uzumaki-kun karena sifatnya yang polos dan menggemaskan " balas Sona membuat Rias menatap tajam dirinya " Kau berteman dengannya? Bagaimana bisa? " tanya Rias.

" Cerita yang panjang, Aku yakin Queenmu itu juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku " jawab Sona sambil memasang wajah lirih " Ingatlah Rias, Dia masihlah Polos dan Lugu, Jika kau menyakitinya jangan salahkan aku akan menghajarmu lebih Dulu sebelum Hyuuga-san " ancam Sona lalu pergi meninggalkan Rias

" Kenapa semuanya tampak sangat ingin melindungi orang itu? " tanya Rias pada dirinya sendiri " Sebenarnya seberapa Special dia " desis Rias

.

 _ **Autisme? Or Genius?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Di Kediaman Uzumaki**_

 _ **20.00 PM**_

.

" Kau tidak sedang bercanda bukan Kuroka? " tanya Hinata menatap tajam Kuroka yang santai " Apa wajah seriusku ini tampak berbohong? " jawab Kuroka dengan pertanyaan Balik

Hinata menatap lekat wajah Kuroka yang tampak tak menyembunyikan kebohongan sedikitpun, Hinata yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya " Setelah mendengarmu, apakah menurutmu aku... Terlalu berlebihan tadi pada Noma-chan? " tanya Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

" Menurutku ya. Kau seharusnya mendengarkan cerita orang lebih dulu Hinata-chan, aku mengetahui ini karena saat ingin menemui Noma-chan.. " gantung Kuroka lirih.

" Ada apa dengan Noma-chan? " Hinata dan Kuroka yang saling terdiam seketika tersentak ketika Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan kepada mereka.

" Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-kun, Noma-chan baik-baik saja kok " jawab Hinata sambil sedikit berjongkok lalu mengelus rambut Naruto " Benarkah? " tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

" Um, Tentu saja " jawab Kuroka sambil tersenyum meyakinkan, Naruto yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum

 **Ding! Dong!**

" Ah, Sepertinya ada yang berkunjung " gumam Hinata membuat wajah Naruto berubah menjadi riang " Si-Siapa? " tanya Naruto dengan wajah antusias.

" Mungkin... "

" Nee-chan, So-nee-san datang berkunjung " ucap Hanabi mendatangi mereka dengan Sona di belakangnya

" Ahaa! " teriak Girang Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Sona dan memeluknya, Sona yang di peluk langsung merona " Ko-Korra~ Ka-Kau sudah dewasa Na-Naruto-kun, Ja-jangan manja seperti itu " bujuk Sona berusaha membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

" Imagemu sudah hilang Kaichou " goda Hanabi " U-Urusai " balas Sona sambil tergagap.

.

" Jadi ada apa kau mendatangi kami So-chan? " tanya Hinata serius pada Sona karena Sona adalah Orang yang jarang datang jika hanya urusan penting " Aku hanya memberi kabar pada kalian untuk berhati-hati dengan Rias, Dia sepertinya masih tidak menyukai Naruto-kun " jawab Sona sambil melirik Naruto yang saat ini bercanda bersama Hanabi.

" Aku yakin Rias dan juga si Hyoudo Issei akan mempermalukan Naruto-kun mulai besok, maka dari itu Besok aku ingin kalian menjaganya tentu saja Anggotaku akan membantu " lanjutnya.

" Apa separah itu hingga Osis ikut turun? " tanya Kuroka yang menurutnya berlebihan " tentu saja. Kau ingat bukan dengan sumpah kita pada Almarhum Ayah dan Ibu Naruto-kun? " balas Sona sambil menundukkan wajahnya sedih, Hinata dan Kuroka yang mendengar itu terdiam.

" Tentu saja kami tidak akan melupakannya " Jawab Hinata lirih " Itu merupakan janji kita berlima bukan " timpal Kuroka ketiga perempuan itupun saling melirik ke arah Naruto yang tampak senang bercanda dengan Naruto.

.

 **Kediaman Gremory.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di Kediaman Gremory, tampak sosok Rias saat ini tengah menggerutu di halaman rumahnya di tengah malam, Tak jauh dari Rias terlihat sosok Pria berambut merah tengah menatap lelah Rias.

" Kau sudah mondar mandir sebanyak 30 Kali sambil menggerutu, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini Rias? " tanya Pria itu bingung " Uzumaki Naruto " jawab Rias dengan nada kesal.

" Eh? " Beo Pria itu " Orang itu mempermalukanku dengan mengalahkanku dalam bermain catur dan memintaku menjadi teman, Bocah Autisme itu pikir siapa " gerutu Rias kembali.

Pria yang ada dekat dengan Rias menggaruk tengkuknya bingung, Rias yang melihat wajah kebingungan dari Pria itu menatap bingung Pria tersebut " Ada Apa Sirzech-nii? "

Pria yang di Panggil Sirzech, Sirzech Lucifer tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rias melainkan di tengah merasa gugup " Ti-Tidak Bukan apa-apa " jawab Sirzech.

" Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan Sirzech-nii? Apa kau juga mengetahui tentang Uzumaki Naruto? " tanya Rias menatap tajam kakaknya " Sudahlah, Sebaiknya kau kembali dan beristirahatlah " bukannya menjawab Sirzech memberikan alasan lalu pergi meninggalkan Rias yang tengah menggerutu kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban.

" Kenapa... Kenapa banyak orang yang mengetahui soal Bocah Autisme itu " geram Rias.

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uzumaki**

.

Sementara di Kediaman Uzumaki, tampak di Kamar Naruto, Tampak Naruto saat ini tertidur pulas dengan senyuman di wajahnya, namun suatu kejanggalan muncul di kamar Naruto di mana Boneka Kyuu Naruto mulai bercahaya dan berubah menjadi perempuan berambut Orange dengan Armor melekat di tubuhnya.

" My Lord " Gumam Perempuan itu sambil mendekati Naruto dan menatap lekat wajah Naruto yang tertidur pulas, tangan lentik mematikan perempuan itupun mengelus wajah Naruto sebelum wajah datar perempuan itu menjadi tersenyum kecil.

" Jangan Khawatir My Lord, Saya.. Akan melindungi Anda dari apapun walaupun Nyawaku taruhannya, karena itu sudah sumpah saya kepadamu dan Juga Keluargamu My Lord " ucap Perempuan itu sambil melukai jempolnya hingga berdarah lalu mengoles darahnya pada Dahi Naruto.

" Dan Juga, Saya akan pastikan Kau selamat dari ancaman dari Gremory itu " Lanjutnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto " Oyasuminasai My Lord " ucapnya lalu mengecup pipi Naruto lembut.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Pada akhirnya saya bisa mengupdate cerita ini. Kali ini saya akan memberi sedikit bumbu pada cerita sebenarnya apa hubungan Sona, Akeno, Hinata, Kuroka, Hanabi dan sosok misterius itu dekat sekali dengan Naruto.**

 **Dan juga kenapa Saat Rias membicarakan Naruto kepada Sirzech, Sirzech tampak canggung sebenarnya ada rahasia apakah ini? Di sini saya hanya memasukkan Naruto saya yang mengalami penyakit Autisme dan saya tidak akan menambahkannya.**

 **Hal pertama kenapa? Karena Alurnya. Saya jadi bingung membuat alur jika saya menambahkan seperti Sasuke atau Shikamaru mengalami penyakit Autisme atau apapun. Ingat lo saya membuat alur usaha saya sendiri, makanya Lama apalagi untuk Naruto : The Dragon Future.**

 **Dan setelah pertimbangan yang cukup lama, Saya memutuskan Naruto memiliki Pendamping atau Sacred Gear yaitu Boneka Kyuu miliknya. Di sini Naruto tidak akan bertarung atau apapun justru bonekanya lah yang akan bertarung dan juga saya akan membuat situasi di mana Naruto akan pingsan saat Kyuu berubah.**

 **Itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan pada Chapter kali ini, kalau begitu Saya dengan Pen Name baru** _ **"Setsutouzuki"**_ **undur Diri Jaa~**

 **Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pengumuman Untuk Para Reader Autisme? Or Genius?**_

 _ **Hai, Saya Author Setsutouzuki mengundang kalian yang berminat bergabung Grub Fanfiksi Naruto Indonesia, di sana Kita bisa saling berbicara berbagai hal dengan author-author yang cukup terkenal. Namun Di Grub tersebut akan sedikit ribut karena aktifnya Grub, jika kalian berkenan PM saya dan berikan No Hp kalian. Satu hal lagi...**_

 _ **Jika kalian ingin ikut kalian harus mematikan Notifikasi Kalian agar tidak terganggu jika tidak Ingin terganggu maka tidak perlu bergabung, saya tidak memaksa. Itu saja dari saya, salam Author Autisme? Or Genius?**_

 _ **Setsutouzuki**_

 _ **Rabu, 16 Mei 2018**_

 _ **Kuoh Gakuen**_

 _ **12.00 AM**_

.

Di pagi hari yang indah di halaman Kuoh Gakuen. Tampak saat ini Naruto tengah duduk bersama Hanabi di sampingnya sambil memakan Bekal mereka. Kuroka dan Hinata saat ini memiliki urusan dengan Sona jadi mereka tidak bisa makan siang bareng.

Naruto saat ini dengan riang bermain dengan Boneka bernama Kyuu miliknya sesekali menerima Suapan Dari Hanabi. Sementara Hanabi yang menyuapi Naruto harus bertahan agar tidak pingsan dengan wajah memerah karena menyuapi Naruto yang terlihat lucu di matanya dan itu membuat Hati Hanabi memanas dan berdetug kencang.

' _oh Kami-sama... Kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk imut sepertinya, tapi Arigato Gonzaimasu '_ batin Hanabi sambil memanjatkan syukur kepada Tuhan.

" Ne Hanabi-chan... Dimana Hinata-chan dan Kuroka-chan? Apa mereka tidak mau makan dengan kita? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap polos dan memeluk erat boneka Kyuunya.

Hanabi yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu mencubit gemas pipi Naruto " Tentu saja Mereka mau makan bareng bersama kita. Tapi Hinata-nee dan Kuroka-nee memiliki urusan dengan Sona-senpai " jawab Hanabi sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

" Eh? So-chan? Urusan seperti apa yang mereka lakukan dengan So-chan? " tanya Naruto dengan wajah antusias " Hmm~ beritahu tidak ya... " gumam Hanabi dengan pose berpikir.

" Mou~ beritahu aku Hanabi-chan "

.

 **Ruangan OSIS**

.

" G-G-Gh.. I-Imutou-Yaro... " geram Hinata yang menempel di kaca Ruangan Osis dengan aura merah kemarahan karena saat ini dia menatap kesal Ke arah Adiknya yang tampak serasi berduaan seperti kencan di Halaman Kuoh.

Sona dan Kuroka hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah Canggung di sertai Sweatdrop karena tingkah Hinata. apa sebegitu mengesalkannya melihat mereka berdua? Pikir Sona dan Kuroka.

" Ne Hinata-chan. Apa sebegitu mengesalkannya melihat mereka berdua? " tanya Sona dan mendapat delikan dari Hinata " Tentu saja!? Kenapa aku harus ikut mengawasi Naruto-kun!? Padahal aku ingin berduaan dengan Naruto-kun!? " balas Hinata sambil berteriak dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahan untuk mendapatkan sebuah hadiah.

Pinggulnya bergerak ke sana kemari karena tidak tahan untuk berduaan dengan Naruto, Sona yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya " Bersabarlah... Ini juga demi kebaikan Naruto-kun. Walau aku menyuruh anggotaku mengawasi mereka dari jauh di beberapa titik. Rias pasti merencanakan sesuatu untuk membully Naruto-kun " jelas Sona.

" Tapi~! Kenapa kau memberiku tugas memantau mereka!? Itu membuatku tidak tahan tahu!? " balas Hinata sambil merengek seperti bayi " Sudahlah baka. Aku yang melihat itu saja biasa saja, dasar bayi " omel Kuroka membuat Hinata mendelik ke arah Kuroka.

" Apa maksudmu Kucing Garong!? "

" aku mengatakan berdasarkan Fakta Sadako!? "

" Kucing Garong! "

" Sadako! "

" Kucing Garong! "

" Sadako! "

Sona yang melihat dua teman kecilnya bertengkar menghela nafasnya, maa~ walau begitu mereka sangatlah dekat. Pertengkaran mereka tidak pernah sampai berkelahi keras, paling hanya saling pukul pelan dan saling mengejek.

 **Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!**

Sona yang mendengar suara bel kelas berbunyi melirik ke atap sekolah " Baiklah sekarang giliran kalian. Jaga Naruto-kun sebaik mungkin " ucap Sona, baru saja akan menatap Dua temannya, Dua temannya telah hilang dari pandangannya. Mata Sona melirik ke tempat Hanabi dan dia sudah melihat Hanabi tengah mengelus benjolan di kepalanya.

" Sialan Kau Nee-san!? "

Sona yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya.

.

.

" Etto... Bagaimana bisa aku di sini? Dan juga bagaimana Bisa Hinata-chan dan Kuroka-chan tiba-tiba di sini? " tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos karena saat ini Naruto melangkah bersama Hinata di sampingnya yang menarik tangannya sementara Kuroka yang membawakan bonekanya dengan raut kesal di sertai pipi mengembung

" Hehe akhirnya aku bisa bersama Naruto-kun " gumam Hinata dengan hati berbunga-bunga, Kuroka yang melihat Hinata tampak senang memicingkan matanya.

Dari kecil dirinya tahu bahwa Hinata menaruh perasaan pada Naruto hanya saja apa Hinata tak pernah menunjukkan cintanya tersebut seolah menyembunyikannya dan akan mengeluarkannya saat yang tepat.

Tapi melihat gelagat Hinata yang seolah tak memberi Naruto kepada siapapun membuat Dirinya kesal. Hey siapapun pasti ingin dekat dengan Naruto, begitu juga dirinya.

" Hmmpphh~ rasanya tidak adilkan Kyuu-chan " lenguh Kuroka sambil memeluk Boneka Kyuu Naruto.

Naruto, Hinata dan Kurokapun akhirnya sampai di depan kelas dengan pintu keadaan tertutup, Saat Hinata akan membukakan pintu, Mata Kuroka sedikit melebar lalu menarik Naruto dan Hinata ke belakang.

 **Sret! Byur!**

Dan benar saja Dugaan Kuroka ternyata sudah ada jebakan berupa ember berisi air, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi polos, beda dengan Hinata dan Kuroka yang menggeram tidak suka.

 **Tap!**

Kaki Hinatapun berjalan ke dalam kelas lalu berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari sosok pemuda berambut cokelat yang tampak tidak suka.

" Apa maksud dari semua ini... Hyoudo Issei "

.

 **Opening – Namirin -Yasashisa No Ryu**

 **Taikutsu na madobe ni**

( Layar memperlihatkan genangan air yang bergelombang hingga mencerminkan Naruto yang duduk di kelas sambil memeluk bonekanya dari samping )

 **fukikomu kaze ni**

( Layar kembali bergelombang hingga memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan mulai menundukkan kepalanya sambil membaca buku di mejanya )

 **Kao wo shikameta no wa terekusasa no uragaeshi**

( Salah satu tulisan di meja Narutopun seketika melayang membuat Naruto yang melihat itu terdiam polos sambil melihat Tulisan tersebut keluar jendela )

 **Fix First**

( Layarpun menjauh memperlihatkan Sekolah Kuoh di sertai Tulisan Judul Autisme? Or Genius? )

 **Aimai ni unazuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti memperlihatkan Hinata yang berjalan di bawah hujan dengan payung di tangannya dengan ekspresi murung )

 **tenohira no kyou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kuroka dari samping yang berteduh di bawah kuil )

 **Egaiteru jibun wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hanabi yang berteduh di bawah Supermarket sambil memandang langit )

 **sukoshi oogesa de**

( Layar kembali di Ganti dengan Sona dan Akeno yang menunggu di sekolah sambil memandang langit yang hujan )

 **Nani ka kawarisou na**

( Layar kembali di ganti Dengan Naruto yang berkumpul bersama yang lain sambil saling berbincang )

 **ki ga shiteiru yo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengalihkan wajahnya dengan polos )

 **Kokoro ni yobikakeru**

( Mata Naruto yang menangkap Dua burung biru tengah terbang di luar )

 **kimi no sei da ne**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan mata Naruto yang melebar lalu semua seketika menggelap menyisakan Naruto seorang diri )

 **Fix Second**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto beserta keluarganya )

 **Kumorizora nozoita yokan**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata yang mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, Lalu Kuroka, Hanabi, Sona dan Akeno )

 **Te wo nobasou itsu yori mo chikara zuyoi yuuki de**

( Dari belakang Narutopun muncul beberapa tangan bercahaya yang memeluk Naruto hingga Naruto tersentak dan bersamaan dengan itu Tempat yang gelap berubah menjadi terang dengan latar lautan yang luas )

 **Hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore demo bokura wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kamera mengelilingi Naruto yang terkena hembusan angin di lautan luas tersebut, lalu layar kembali berganti dengan Lengan Naruto yang memeluk erat boneka Kyuu di pelukannya.

 **Yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Dua lengan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik Naruto membuat Naruto tersentak karena saat ini Naruto di tarik oleh Kuroka dan Hinata )

 **Ima wa dare no namae demo nai kagayaki no kanata e**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto, beserta Akeno, Hinata, Sona, Kuroka dan Hanabi yang saling bercanda dan bergurau di berbagai tempat )

 **Zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni ikou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Bunga Violet laku tersentak ketika Hinata memanggilnya dan berlari ke tempat Hinata yang cukup jauh dengan lari pelan )

 **Fix End**

( Kamerapun bergerak ke atas merekam langit biru yang di sinari matahari cerah.

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, sosok pemuda yang ceria harus mengalami penyakit _'Autisme'_ karena sebuah kejadian yang terduga namun memiliki Kegeniusan di atas rata-rata, beberapa orang datang mendekat memberinya pencerahan dan memberinya uluran tangan, namun... Apakah itu bisa bertahan lama?

 _ **Autisme? Or Genius?**_

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy, Little Humor, Slice of Life, Echhi, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, Autis!Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Sacred Gear berbicara**

 _ **[' Naruto '] Sacred Gear berbicara batin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 3 : Mereka?**_

 _ **.**_

Hyoudo Issei, sang pemilik Sacred Gear Booster gear dengan partnernya Draig hanya diam ketika di tanya oleh perempuan dengan nama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata yang saat ini menatap tajam dirinya.

Mata cokelatnya melirik ke arah pintu di mana Naruto saat ini tengah bersama Kuroka yang menatap kesal dirinya.

" Tidak ada maksud apa-apa " balas Issei singkat, Kuroka yang mendengar itu melangkah ke dalam kelas lalu menutup kelasnya yang sepi.

" Tidak ada apa katamu? Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau perbuat kadal mesum " tanya Kuroka dengan nada dingin. Sementara Naruto masih terdiam dengan wajah polos. Ok otak Naruto saat ini merespons kejadian di depannya.

" Huh! Dengan basahnya dia apa masalahnya? Toh tidak ada yang peduli " balas Issei hanya acuh.

 **Sring!**

" Bicara buruk mengenai apa yang menimpa Naruto-nii ataupun yang tidak menimpanya. Jangan salahkan aku untuk memotong tanganmu dan juga kepalamu itu hentai-yaro " ancam Hanabi yang tiba-tiba sudah di belakang dengan Dua Pisau di tangannya siap memotong tangan dan kepala Hyoudo Issei.

" Kau pikir aku takut? Asal kau tahu aku lebih kuat dari kalian " balas Issei sambil melirik Hanabi yang menatap dingin dirinya.

 **Drep!**

Mata semua orang seketika teralih ke arah jendela kelas mereka yang tiba-tiba terbuka, bahkan mereka tak sadar jika Naruto telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

" Jika kau bilang lebih kuat dari mereka. Maka aku akan mengatakan bahwa akulah lebih kuat di antara kalian semua " semua mata melebar ketika mendapati sosok perempuan berambut orange dengan pupil merah di sertai baju kesatria dan pedang merah terancung di dada Issei.

" Ka-Kau " gagap Hinata

" Naruto-kun! " pekik Kuroka membuat Hinata melirik ke arah Kuroka yang tampak panik akan keadaan Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri

 **[" Aura ini... Mungkinkah.. "]** Sebuah suara muncul dari lengan Issei yang mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang berkedap-kedip ketika bersuara. Suaranya bahkan tampak ketakutan ketika berucap " Lama tidak berjumpa kadal merah. Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi. Apa aku perlu membunuhmu kembali di sini? " sapa sang perempuan membuat semua di sana tersentak.

Membunuh Draig yang merupakan Naga Surgawi, yang benar saja!?

" tingkah partnermu ini sungguh membuatku marah Kadal merah. Dan kau hanya menonton ketika hal itu terjadi " kesal Sang perempuan " Apa perlu aku membunuhmu dan dirinya sekali lagi? " tanyanya lagi.

 **[" Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Tolong maafkan partnerku! "]** panik Draig membuat perempuan itu terdiam lalu menjauhi Issei " Baiklah. Tapi setidaknya dia harus tetap menerima hukuman " ucap perempuan tersebut.

 **Duak!**

Dengan sangat keras perempuan itupun menendang wajah Issei hingga terpetal keluar kelas, Hanabi, Hinata dan Kuroka yang melihat itu mulai waspada jika saja perempuan tersebut menyerang mereka.

" Huft~ mendokusei na " gumam Perempuan tersebut sambil menghilangkan pedang merah di tangannya lalu meregangkan badannya.

" Kau... Siapa kau sebenarnya? " tanya Hinata dengan nada mengintrogasi. Sang perempuan yang mendengar suara Hinata melirik Hinata sesaat.

Untung kelas Sepi Karena jam Olahrara. Dirinya ( Hinata ) dan Kuroka tak bisa ikut karena berada di ruangan OSIS, Naruto mentalnya tidaklah kuat, Hanabi beda kelas, Namun entah dengan alasan apa Hanabi bisa sampai ke sini.

 **Bziiit!**

Semua seketika Terbelak ketika Tiba-tiba perempuan tersebut menghilang dengan percikan Petir Merah " Naruto-kun?! " pekik Kuroka ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto juga menghilang.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto menghilang menggeram dan langsung mengaktifkan Doujutsu miliknya di mana di matanya tampak urat-urat mata mulai muncul.

Hinata dengan cepat langsung berlari ke suatu tempat di ikuti Kuroka dan Hanabi di belakangnya.

 **Brak!**

Langkah kaki merekapun terhenti di sebuah ruangan UKS dan terlihat Naruto saat ini berbaring sambil memeluk boneka Kyuu miliknya.

" Naruto-kun " gumam Kuroka mendekati Naruto dan mengecek keadaannya " Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja " gumam Kuroka bernafas lega.

" dia menghilang lagi " gumam Hanabi sambil melirik sekitar " Ck Byakuganku hanya bisa menangkap saat Naruto berbaring, sebelumnya aku tidak bisa melihat karena ada yang menghalangi pandanganku " Balas Hinata mendecak kesal

" E-Engh~ " lenguh Naruto sambil membuka matanya secara perlahan " A-Are... Ba-Bagaimana bisa aku di sini " gumam Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

" Kau hanya kelelahan Naruto-kun, jadi kami membawamu ke sini " jawab Hinata berbohong " Be...gitukah? " tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya

" Tapi.. Aku tak merasakan lelah sedikitpun tadi " lanjutnya sambil memainkan boneka Kyuu miliknya

 **Puk!**

" Sudahlah, sebaiknya ayo kita ke kelas. " ajak Kuroka sambil menurunkan Naruto dari ranjang UKS lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membawanya ke kelas, namun Hinata menghadang dengan aura merah di tubuhnya.

" Apa maksudmu menggenggam tangan Naruto-kun, Kucing Garong "

" Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan waktu Sadako "

Hanabi yang melihat Hinata dan Kuroka berdebat hanya bisa Sweatdrop, Hanabi yang melihat Naruto bebas langsung menarik Naruto meninggalkan Dua Perempuan cantik tersebut berdebat.

.

.

" Jadi... Dari mana saja Kalian? " tanya seorang guru dengan aura angker yang di lempar kepada Hinata dan Kuroka yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

Hinata dan Kuroka hanya bisa diam dengan raut sedikit ketakutan " Etto... " gumam keduanya mencari alasan. Mereka telat ke kelas Karena asyik berdebat hingga tak sadar Hanabi telah membawa Naruto ke kelas.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata dan Kuroka di marah oleh sang Guru hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

Sementara Issei saat ini masih tak sadarkan diri di atas pohon dekat Ruang penelitian ilmu gaib.

.

" Hachii! " bersin kecil Hanabi

' _Entah kenapa aku merasa akan ada dua batu melayang ke arahku '_ batinnya

.

 **Autisme? Or Genius?**

.

Hari-Hari berlalu dengan cepat dan sudah 1 Bulan pula pembullyan Naruto terus berjalan, pembullyan selalu terjadi dan di perbuat oleh Rias dan Issei, dan untungnya setiap pembullyan berhasil di hindari.

Dan untungnya saat pembullyan tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya. Akeno yang mengetahui hal tersebut juga tak segan-segan menggagalkan beberapa rencana Ketuanya di bantu oleh Koneko dan Kiba.

Koneko dan Kiba sudah mulai mendekatkan diri dengan Naruto setelah 4 Hari melewati Pembullyan Naruto yang di lakukan Oleh Issei. Di mata Mereka Naruto bukanlah orang yang buruk. Dia baik, Ramah, murah senyum, polos dan pintar. Setelah mengetahui kondisi Naruto Kiba dan Konekopun sepakat untuk berteman dengan Naruto kapanpun dan siap melindungi Naruto dari pembullyan Rias dan Issei walau mereka harus menjadi iblis liar yang mengekang perintah tuannya

Selama 1 Bulan juga Anggota Osis membantu menjaga Naruto dengan menggagalkan rencana B/C milik Rias dan Issei untuk membully Naruto selama 1 Hari. Jadi selama 1 Hari ada 3 Pembullyan yang di lakukan Rias dan Issei. Dan anggota Osis menggagalkan dua rencana mereka.

Saat ini, Kamis, 16 Juni 2018. Di sebuah ruang Osis tampak Hinata duduk dengan urat kekesalan di dahinya, dan jangan lupakan Aura merah di sekelilingnya

" Ini sudah 1 bulan " geram Hinata " KENAPA MEREKA BERDUA ITU MASIH SAJA MELAKUKANNYA?! " teriak Hinata dengan suara keras.

Kuroka yang di samping Hinatapun harus menutup telinganya karena teriakan Hinata begitu juga Akeno, Hanabi, Koneko dan Kiba. Sementara Sona hanya memejamkan matanya sambil memiringkan badannya ke belakang karena teriakkan Hinata.

" Urusai Nee-san " gerutu Hanabi sambil menggorek kupingnya mengecek agar pendengarannya baik-baik saja " Kau tidak perlu berteriak kesal begitu, untung Saja Naruto-nii tidak tuli " lanjutnya sambil melirik Naruto yang duduk dengan tenang dengan headset di telinganya sambil sesekali memainkan boneka Kyuu di pelukannya.

Hinata yang mendengar itu merona tipis sambil menggerutu adiknya, Sona yang merasa sudah tenang melirik ke arah Akeno " Akeno-chan, apa kau tahu rencana Rias dan Hyoudo saat ini? " tanya Sona.

" Gomen So-chan, Saat aku ingin menyelidikinya Buchou dan Issei sudah tidak ada " jawab Akeno dengan nada sedikit bersalah " Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Akeno-chan " omel Sona

" Tapi jika begini kita tidak tahu apa yang di rencanakan oleh mereka " keluh Hinata merasa tidak nyaman " Terlebih bisa saja mereka berniat membunuh Naruto-kun " lanjut Hinata sambil melirik Naruto yang masih asyik bermain

" jika itu terjadi... " gantung Sona dengan nada menahan amarah. " Aku.. " gantung Kuroka juga.

" Tidak akan mengampuni mereka " ucap kompak lima perempuan di sana dengan aura mencengkam membuat Naruto berjengit ketakutan " Hiks.. Hiks.. " kelima perempuan yang mendengar isak Naruto langsung berjengit panik. Mereka terlalu terbawa emosi.

" Yosh, Yosh. Naruto-senpai jangan menangis " ucap Koneko berusaha menenangkan Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Naruto, Naruto yang di elus Koneko perlahan tenang sambil mengusap air matanya.

" Kalian sepertinya sangat ingin melindungi Naruto-san ya? " tanya Kiba sambil melirik 5 perempuan yang menatapnya.

" Tentu saja, apapun akan kami lakukan untuk melindungi Naruto-nii " jawab Hanabi tanpa ragu " Kenapa? "

" Masalah itu tidak bisa beritahukan " jawab Sona tegas " karena itu menyangkut nyawa Naruto-kun " jawab Soba sambil melirik Naruto yang bercanda dengan Koneko. Koneko, dan Kiba yang mendengar itu saling berpandangan.

" Hmm~ elusan Koneko-chan terasa nyaman sekali " gumam Naruto sambil menikmati elusan Koneko yang terus terjadi di kepalanya.

Dan tanpa di sadari siapapun terlihat beberapa orang saat ini tengah di atas pohon mengawasi mereka lalu menghilang dengan cepat tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

 **17.00 PM**

 **Taman daerah Kuoh Academy**

 **.**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Di sore hari yang indah, di sebuah taman, tampak Naruto saat ini berjalan bersama dengan Akeno, Hinata, Hanabi dan Kuroka di belakangnya. Tampak Naruto saat ini berlari kecil dengan riang sambil berputar-putar layaknya menari.

Semua yang melihat riangnya Naruto tersenyum " Untunglah dia bisa tersenyum kembali " gumam Akeno sambil tersenyum tipis.

" tapi kita tidak tahu akan sampai berapa lama ini bertahan " balas Hanabi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit sore " Selain itu kita tidak tahu rencana Gremory-san dan Bocah mesum itu " timpal Kuroka sambil melirik Hinata.

Hinata yang menyadari dirinya di lirik melirik Balik Kuroka " ada apa? " tanya Hinata " Dari tadi kau melamun saja. Apa yang kau pikirkan? " tanya Kuroka menatap Hinata sambil memicingkan matanya.

" Oh, Gomen aku hanya memikirkan mereka saja " jawab Hinata, Kuroka, Hanabi dan Akeno yang mendengar jawaban Hinata menatap bingung Hinata " mereka siapa? " tanya Kuroka.

" Kau lupa dengan mereka? Pasukan balik bayang keluarga Naruto-kun " jelas Hinata, Akeno dan Kuroka yang mendengar itu langsung termenung " Memang ada apa dengan mereka? " tanya Kuroka.

" tidak ada sih... Hanya saja, entah kenapa Firasatku mengatakan mereka ada di sekitar sini mengawasi Naruto-kun dari balik bayang " jawab Hinata sambil menyentuh dagunya.

" Jika itu benar maka kita beruntung. Soalnya setelah kematian orang tua Naruto-kun mereka tidak terlihat lagi " ucap Akeno bernafas lega " memang mereka seperti apa... " Hanabi yang akan bertanya seketika terhenti ketika tidak melihat Naruto.

" Naruto-nii! "

.

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto. Saat ini dia tengah berada di sisi taman lain sambil memandang sebuah kupu-kupu yang cantik.

Dan tanpa Naruto sadari di langit terdapat dua orang berbeda gender tengah menyiapkan sesuatu di tangan mereka.

 **Wush!**

Kedua sosok itupun melempar sesuatu di tangan mereka ke arah Naruto dengan cepat, Naruto yang tidak menyadari itu hanya diam karena dia memandang Kupu-kupu yang indah di depannya.

 **Sret! Wush! Blaaaar!**

Dengan sangat cepat sebuah Cermin muncul Di Atas Naruto dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang melesat ke atas dan membuat sesuatu tersebut saling berbenturan dan membuat ledakan dahsyat.

Naruto yang terpental langsung pingsan karena Kyuu langsung berubah menjadi sosok perempuan dan membawa Naruto berlindung di belakang pohon.

Dua Sosok yang melayang di langit yang melihat itu harus terkejut karena serangan mereka ada yang menghalangi.

 **Sret! Buagh! Blaaar!**

Kedua orang yang melayang itupun harus terkejut ketika seseorang muncul di belakang mereka dan memukul mereka dengan sebuah Tombak hingga terpental ke bawah dan menabrak tanah dengan keras.

" G-Ghh! Te-Teme... "

 **Jrash!**

Belum sempat berucap Bahu kanannya telah merasakan sakit ketika sebuah tombak merah menembus bahunya " sudah cukup atas kelakuanmu Hyoudo Issei, dan juga kelakuan burukmu Rias Gremory " ucap Sosok perempuan berambut ungu berumur sekitar 23 tahun namun tetap tampak cantik menatap dingin ke arah orang bernama Issei dengan tangannya menggenggam tombak di tangannya.

 **Bugh!**

" Cough! " batuk Rias ketika perutnya di hantam Tombak perempuan berambut kuning berumur 21 tahun di atasnya " Sepertinya kalian masih ingin mencari masalah ne " gumam Perempuan itu.

" sebaiknya kita habis saja mereka sekarang. Mereka membuatku muak " ucap Perempuan Berambut pink dengan telinga rubah serta ekor rubah dengan umur tampak seperti 21 tahun

" Bolehkah aku menembak mereka? " tanya Perempuan berumur 19 tahun dengan pakaian hitam di sertai berbagai senjata laras panjang di belakangnya.

" Kalian... " semua seketika mengalihkan pandangan mereka ketika ke dengar suara gumaman " Wah! Kunoe-chan! " panggil perempuan berambut kuning sebahu berlari dan memeluk perempuan yang menjaga tubuh Naruto.

" Scathcach, Jeanne, Okita, Tamamo, Nobunaga, kenapa kalian di sini? " tanya Kunoe serius " Tentu saja melindungi Naruto-sama. Mereka berniat membunuh Naruto-sama dengan cara licik. " ucap Scathcach mencabut tombaknya lalu memukul Issei hingga terpental dan menabrak sebuah pohon dengan keras. Begitu juga Jeanne yang langsung memukul kepala Rias hingga pingsan

 **Tap! Tap!**

Tak lama setelah itu tampak Akeno, Hanabi, Hinata dan Kuroka yang berlari ke arah mereka dan berhenti beberapa meter di samping mereka.

" Mereka... " gumam Akeno " Ya.. Firasatku memang benar. Mereka adalah pasukan milik keluarga Naruto-kun " timpal Hinata.

" Mereka... Ah?! Bukankah mereka teman-temannya Naruto-sama dulu!? " gumam Nobunaga lalu menunjuk Akeno, Hinata, Hanabi, dan Kuroka bergantian.

" lama tidak berjumpa Scath-nee, Nobu-nee, Okita-nee, Jeanne-nee dan juga Tamamo-nee " sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum, namun senyum Hinata hilang ketika melihat sosok perempuan yang melihat membawa Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri

Hinata yang melihat itu bersiap melesat ke arah Kunoe namun di tahan Scathcach

" Wow, Wow, tenanglah Naruto-sama ada di tangan yang tepat "

" Tangan yang tepat? "

" dia adalah kunoe, anak dari Kyuubi no Yoko atau biasa di panggil Yasaka Hime yang pernah di tolong oleh ayah dari Naruto-sama " jelas Tamamo membuat semua terkejut

Kunoe yang di pandang terkejut hanya membungkukkan badannya sesaat " Jadi selama ini kau... " gumam Hinata " Benar. Aku adalah boneka Kyuu yang selalu di bawa oleh My Lord. Ayah dari My Lord menyuruhku untuk menemani Naruto dan menjaga Naruto dalam wujud Boneka. Waktu itu My Lord tidak mengetahui hal ini, maka dari itu Ayah My Lord menyuruhku menjaga Naruto. " jelas Kunoe.

" Kenapa My Lord Pingsan. Karena kesadaran My Lord ZG denganku. Ketika aku sadar Maka My Lord akan kehilangan kesadarannya untuk kebaikannya. Begitu pula sebaliknya "

" My Lord? " beo Hanabi " Panggilannya pada Naruto-kun. " jelas Akeno.

" Kunoe juga sudah bersumpah untuk setia melindungi, dan menjaga Naruto-sama, maka dari itu beberapa kali kalian menemui Kunoe melindungi Naruto-sama. Kunoe sebenarnya ingin menjaga Identitasnya agar tidak di ketahui kalian. Tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat " jelas Scathcach sambil menghela nafas pelan.

" Pantas saja Setiap kau muncul mau selalu pergi sambil membawa Naruto-kun " gumam Kuroka sambil bersidekap dada.

" Kalian bertiga yang ada di sana, sebaiknya keluarlah Sirzech Lucifer, Azazel, Michael. Aku tahu kalian menguping sejak tadi " ucap Nobunaga mengarahkan seluruh senjata berlaras panjang di belakangnya ke arah 3 Pohon.

Tak lama setelah itu tampak 3 Orang dengan Dua orang tengah memopong Rias dan Issei yang tak sadarkan diri. Hinata dan yang lain yang melihat itu terkejut dan memasang posisi siaga.

" Wah-Wah lama tidak berjumpa pasukan Servant. " sapa Azazel namun hanya di acuhkan oleh para Servant " Apa mau kalian? Apa kalian berniat membunuh Naruto-sama? " tanya Nobunaga sambil bersiap menarik seluruh pelatuknya senjatanya.

" Wow! Wow! Tenanglah ojou-chan! Kami tidak akan melakukan itu! " panik Azazel. Walau dia gubernur malaikat jatuh, lawannya bukanlah orang biasa

Menurut data yang dia dapat, Nobunaga dapat mengendalikan Ratusan senjata yang bisa dia kendalikan dengan pikirannya, terlebih dia juga bisa membelah diri, dan dia tidak tahu apakah di depannya Asli atau tidak.

" Apa kalian tidak puas akan perbuatan waktu itu?! " tanya Nobunaga dengan aura merah mencengkam " Kalian... APA KALIAN TIDAK PERNAH PUAS KARENA PERBUATAN KALIAN!? " teriak Nobunaga dengan aura merah di belakangnya yang perlahan membentuk sosok tengkorak besar.

" Tolong dengarkan kami. Waktu itu.. "

" DIAM! WALAU KAU MALAIKAT KAU SUDAH MELAKUKAN SEBUAH DOSA!? APA LAGI LUCIFER DENGAN DARAH TAK MURNI BANGSA IBLIS?! APA YANG MEMBUAT KALIAN DENGAN BERANI MEMBUNUH KELUARGA NARUTO-SAMA?! " teriak Nobunaga sambil membentak Michael, dan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Membuat Hinata, Hanabi, Akeno dan Kuroka terkejut.

" Nobu! Tenangkan dirimu! Aku tahu kau marah karena Kau dekat dengan Keluarga Naruto-sama. Bahkan kau juga sudah menganggap Naruto-sama sebagai adikmu, tapi tenanglah! " ucap Okita sambil memeluk Nobunaga.

" A-Apa itu benar... " gumam Hinata dengan perasaan syok

" Sirzech-nii... Jadi kau..." gagap Akeno benar-benar tidak percaya

Sirzech yang mendengar itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya begitu juga Michael " O-Oi, tolong dengarkan kami. W-Waktu itu kami melakukannya karena.. "

" Apa karena Kushina-Obaa-san? " tanya Kunoe datar membuat semua di sana menegang, semua tahu siapa yang di sebutkan.

" Jangan katakan... KISAMA! " geram Nobunag dengan nada marah dan secara tiba-tiba Ratusan Senjata laras panjang Nobunaga bertambah membuat Sirzech, Michael, Azazel terkejut " MATILAH KALIAN!? " teriak Nobunaga menarik seluruh pelatuk senjatanya hingga menembakkan banyak peluru ke arah Sirzech, Azazel dan Michael. Ketiga Maou Fraksi yang tak mau mati konyol dengan cepat pergi hingga akhirnya Peluru Nobunaga hanya mengenai angin.

" Tenangkan dirimu Nobunaga, jika tidak semua di sini akan melihat ini " peringat Scathcach. Nobunaga yang mendengar itu mengatur Emosinya.

" Scath-nee, bisa kau jelaskan mengenai ini pada kami? " tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi tak terlihat, Scathcach yang mendengar dan melihat tingkah Hinata dan yang lain tampak berbeda berpikir sesaat.

" Sejujurnya aku baru tahu ini setelah Kunoe berkata mengenai Queen, tapi aku sudah menangkap sebagian besarnya. " gumam Scathcach " Tapi ketika aku mengatakan ini kalian harus menahan emosi kalian dan juga amarah kalian pada Gremory Rias karena sepertinya dia juga korban di sini. Untuk Hyoudo Issei biarkan waktu berlalu, nanti dirinya juga akan sadar dari kesombongannya " lanjut Scathcach membuat empat perempuan yang dekat dengan Naruto mengarah ke Scathcach untuk mendengar penjelasan scathcach.

.

 **Gremory Side**

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Gremory, tampak saat ini Rias tengah berbaring di kasur dengan perban di kepalanya, Riaspun perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap sekelilingnya. " Aku sudah di kamar ya... " gumam Rias sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang sedikit merasakan sakit.

" Sebenarnya siapa mereka tadi... " gumam Rias " Ghh! " geram Rias sambil mengepalkan tangannya " Kenapa.. Kenapa banyak sekali yang melindunginya " geram Rias

" Terlebih... Wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu... " lirih Rias sambil melemaskan kepalannya sambil melirik ke arah Foto dimana terdapat foto kecilnya bersama pemuda kecil seumurannya dengan senyum cerah.

" itu tidak mungkin kau bukan.. Aku dengar kau sudah mati, itu tidak mungkin kau bukan Naru-kun " lirih Rias " jika kau masih hidup kau tidak akan melupakanku bukan? Kau pasti masih sehat bukan? Kau sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamaku bukan? "

" Tapi semua itu tidak terjadi.. " lirih Rias " Dia.. Dia pasti hanya tiruanmu yang ingin mengantikkanmu... Aku.. " gumam Rias sambil mengepalkan tangannya kembali

" aku pasti akan membunuhnya.. Tidak boleh ada yang menggantikanmu " lanjutnya dengan pandangan tajam ke depan.

Sebuah konflik perlahan semakin terlihat, sebuah konflik yang membuat perselisihan antara Cinta, Teman, Sahabat dan Kewajiban menjadi renggang. Akankah semua menyatu kembali

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Akhirnya bisa up nih. Sorry lama karena kesibukan saya jadi mohon di mengerti.**

 **Baiklah bagaimana menurut kalian cerita kali ini? Serukah atau bagaimana? Aku harap kalian puas.**

 **Kali ini saya telah membukakan sedikit Konflik yang ada Di Cerita kali ini. Walau masih blur tapi Konflik tetap telah keluar.**

 **Lalu Servant? Kenapa ada? Ada di cerita masa lalu Naruto nanti. Lalu bagaimana bisa keluarga Naruto meninggal masihlah rahasia.**

 **Di Chapter kali ini Ke geniusan Naruto belum muncul. Akan ada saatnya Geniusnya keluar.**

 **Baiklah itu saja dari saya.. Sorry karena tidak bisa lengkap. Satu lagi, untuk Author bernama Brengzeck-id 014 katanya akan cukup lama upnya karena kesibukannya. Kalau masih penasaran silahkan PM Ane. Saya Setsu undur Diri. Jaa~ Na.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Opening – Namirin -Yasashisa No Ryu**

 **Taikutsu na madobe ni**

( Layar memperlihatkan genangan air yang bergelombang hingga mencerminkan Naruto yang duduk di kelas sambil memeluk bonekanya dari samping )

 **fukikomu kaze ni**

( Layar kembali bergelombang hingga memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan mulai menundukkan kepalanya sambil membaca buku di mejanya )

 **Kao wo shikameta no wa terekusasa no uragaeshi**

( Salah satu tulisan di meja Narutopun seketika melayang membuat Naruto yang melihat itu terdiam polos sambil melihat Tulisan tersebut keluar jendela )

 **Fix First**

( Layarpun menjauh memperlihatkan Sekolah Kuoh di sertai Tulisan Judul Autisme? Or Genius? )

 **Aimai ni unazuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti memperlihatkan Hinata yang berjalan di bawah hujan dengan payung di tangannya dengan ekspresi murung )

 **tenohira no kyou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kuroka dari samping yang berteduh di bawah kuil )

 **Egaiteru jibun wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hanabi yang berteduh di bawah Supermarket sambil memandang langit )

 **sukoshi oogesa de**

( Layar kembali di Ganti dengan Sona dan Akeno yang menunggu di sekolah sambil memandang langit yang hujan )

 **Nani ka kawarisou na**

( Layar kembali di ganti Dengan Naruto yang berkumpul bersama yang lain sambil saling berbincang )

 **ki ga shiteiru yo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengalihkan wajahnya dengan polos )

 **Kokoro ni yobikakeru**

( Mata Naruto yang menangkap Dua burung biru tengah terbang di luar )

 **kimi no sei da ne**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan mata Naruto yang melebar lalu semua seketika menggelap menyisakan Naruto seorang diri )

 **Fix Second**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto beserta keluarganya )

 **Kumorizora nozoita yokan**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata yang mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, Lalu Kuroka, Hanabi, Sona dan Akeno )

 **Te wo nobasou itsu yori mo chikara zuyoi yuuki de**

( Dari belakang Narutopun muncul beberapa tangan bercahaya yang memeluk Naruto hingga Naruto tersentak dan bersamaan dengan itu Tempat yang gelap berubah menjadi terang dengan latar lautan yang luas )

 **Hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore demo bokura wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kamera mengelilingi Naruto yang terkena hembusan angin di lautan luas tersebut, lalu layar kembali berganti dengan Lengan Naruto yang memeluk erat boneka Kyuu di pelukannya.

 **Yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Dua lengan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik Naruto membuat Naruto tersentak karena saat ini Naruto di tarik oleh Kuroka dan Hinata )

 **Ima wa dare no namae demo nai kagayaki no kanata e**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto, beserta Akeno, Hinata, Sona, Kuroka dan Hanabi yang saling bercanda dan bergurau di berbagai tempat )

 **Zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni ikou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Bunga Violet laku tersentak ketika Hinata memanggilnya dan berlari ke tempat Hinata yang cukup jauh dengan lari pelan )

 **Fix End**

( Kamerapun bergerak ke atas merekam langit biru yang di sinari matahari cerah.

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, sosok pemuda yang ceria harus mengalami penyakit _'Autisme'_ karena sebuah kejadian yang terduga namun memiliki Kegeniusan di atas rata-rata, beberapa orang datang mendekat memberinya pencerahan dan memberinya uluran tangan, namun... Apakah itu bisa bertahan lama?

 _ **Autisme? Or Genius?**_

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy, Little Humor, Slice of Life, Echhi, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, Autis!Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Sacred Gear berbicara**

 _ **[' Naruto '] Sacred Gear berbicara batin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 4 : Accident**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kamis, 17 Mei 2018**_

 _ **Kuoh Gakuen**_

 _ **08.00 AM**_

.

Hari yang cerah di hari Rabu, tampak Naruto beserta yang lain saat ini berjalan bersama menuju kuoh. Selama perjalanan Naruto tampak tengah berpikir keras seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu, terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang memejamkan matanya erat di sertai pelukannya pada boneka Kyuu semakin kuat.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa," gumam Naruto lirih dan sekarang postur tubuhnya kembali santai

Hanabi yang paling awal menyadari tingkah itu karena dia ada di samping Naruto pun berinisiatif bertanya "Ada Apa Naruto-nii? Kau tampak memikirkan sesuatu?," tanya Hanabi.

" A-Aku hanya berusaha mengingat kejadian kemarin. A-Aku penasaran kenapa aku ti-tiba sudah ada di kamar?," jawab Naruto sambil tergagap.

Hanabi yang mendengar jawaban Naruto melirik Hinata dan Kuroka yang ada di belakang mereka seolah bertanya _' Bagaimana?,'_

Hinata yang mengerti tatapan Hanabipun mendekati Naruto dan menepuk kedua pundak Naruto dengan pelan "Jangan di pikirkan Naruto-kun, itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu nanti." nasehat Hinata

" B-Benarkah? " tanya Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran "Itu benar. Dari pada memikirkan ini, kenapa Naruto-kun tidak mencoba Puzzel ini?," jawab Kuroka sambil menyerahkan sebuah puzzel gembok berbentuk seperti Peti Harta karun.

Naruto yang melihat Gembok itupun menatap lekat Gembok tersebut karena menurutnya unik dan mencoba membukanya, Namun dia tidak melihat lubang kuncinya. Karena penasaran Naruto mencoba mencari lubang kunci gembok tersebut sambil berjalan.

Selama berjalan Hinata, Kuroka dan Hanabi memandang Naruto dengan pikiran masih mengingat cerita dari Scathach, sang penjaga Naruto dari balik bayang.

Mereka menatap Naruto sedih karena saat mendengar cerita Scathach mereka benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

.

 _ **Flashback On**_

.

" _Apa yang Anda bilang?," tanya Akeno benar-benar tidak percaya dengan Cerita dengan ucapan Scathach "Seperti yang aku katakan. Keluarga Naruto-sama sepertinya di bunuh karena kekuatan Almarhum Kushina-sama," jawab Scathach menjelaskan ulang._

" _Aku tidak mengetahui pasti tapi kejadian itu hanya yang lain mengetahuinya secara pasti karena aku yakin Nobu telah menceritakannya pada yang lain."_

" _keluarga Naruto-sama di bunuh kerena Kekuatan milik Kushina-obasama. Kekuatan Kushina-Obasama mirip seperti Yasaka-sama, Ibu dari Kunou-chan. Tapi kekuatan Kushina-obasama lebih kuat di banding Yasaka-sama." jelas Nobunaga " Karena bagi Tiga Fraksi hal itu akan mengganggu ke stabilitas Alam mereka memilih Membunuh Kushina-obasama. Namun saat akan membunuhnya tanpa di sangka Minato-Ojisama ikut mati karena melindungi Kushina-obasama," lanjut Nobunaga._

" _Karena tujuan mereka berhasil, mereka kembali. Mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Kushina-obasama memiliki seorang anak, waktu itu My King di bawa ke tempat aman dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, dan sebelum Minato-ojisama mati, dia memberiku sedikit kekuatan Kushina-obasama dan memberiku perintah untuk menjaga My King dalam wujud Boneka Kyuu " ucap Kunou melanjutkan cerita Nobunaga._

" _Jadi... Saat kejadian itu, kau yang menyelamatkan Naruto-kun?," tanya Hinata mengingat kejadian saat Naruto di serang oleh Rias " Ha'i," jawab Kunou sambil mengangguk._

" _Lalu apa hubungan ini dengan Rias?," tanya Akeno. Scathach yang mendengar itu menghela nafas. "Begini ...," gantung Scathach._

" _Sebenarnya, Rias. Dia adalah teman pertama Naruto sejak kecil," ucap Scathach membuat Hinata, Kuroka, Hanabi dan Akeno terkejut "Ka-Kau tidak bohongkan, Scathach-nee?," gagap Hinata benar-benar terkejut. Teman pertama Naruto? Rias?_

" _Itu benar. Kalian belum pernah melihat Naruto bermain bersama Rias. Jika Rias telah pergi barulah kalian datang dan bermain Dengan Naruto-sama. Bisa di bilang, datang kalian selalu bergantian yang membuat kalian tidak sempat bertemu," ucap Jeanne membenarkan ucapan Scathach._

 _Hinata, Hanabi, Kuroka dan Akeno yang mendengar itu tentu terkejut. Jika begitu, kenapa Rias menyerang Naruto?_

" _Kalian pasti berpikir kenapa, Rias menyerang Naruto bukan?," tebak Okita membuat ke empat perempuan itu terkejut karena tebakan Okita benar "Itu karena berita kematian keluarga Naruto-sama membuatnya Syok dan berpikir Naruto-sama telah mati. Karena dirinya melihat Naruto-sama kembali namun karena penyakit Autismenya, dia tidak mau mengakui Naruto-sama adalah Naruto-sama yang dia kenal," jelas Okita._

" _Jika kalian bertemu Rias, Usahakan jauhkan dia dari Naruto untuk saat ini. Tunggu hingga kabar siapa yang membunuh keluarga Naruto-sama langsung di dengar oleh Rias langsung," pinta Nobunaga membuat empat perempuan di sana bingung._

" _Kenapa?,"_

" _Rapat 3 Fraksi. Itu akan di adakan dalam waktu sebulan lagi. Saat itu terjadi kalian ikuti pertemuan itu, kami akan menyerang rapat itu dan memaksa mereka untuk mengatakan hal itu," ucap Tamamo yang sejak tadi diam mulai berbicara._

" _Satu lagi ...," jeda Scathach " kami akan menjaga Naruto-sama dari balik bayang, jika terjadi sesuatu pada kalian kami akan melindungi kalian," lanjut Scathach sambil tersenyum._

" _Keselamatan Naruto-sama serahkan pada Kunou," ucap Scathach sambil melirik Kunou " Selama dia dekat dengan Naruto-sama dia akan baik-baik saja. Kesadaran Naruto-sama di pengaruhi dengan berubahnya Kyuu menjadi Kunou-chan, dengan begitu Dia tidak akan mengetahui hal-hal seperti ini."_

 _._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

.

 **Kelas**

 **08.30 AM.**

 **.**

Sesampai di kelas, Hinata dan Kuroka duduk di bangku mereka sambil memandang Naruto yang tampak masih berkutat dengan sebuah puzzel gembok yang di berikan Kuroka.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin membuat kepala Hinata dan Kuroka pening. Banyak Hal yang mereka tidak ketahui dan sekarang mereka ketahui karena tidak sengaja.

"Bagaimana ini, Hinata-chan?," tanya Kuroka sambil melirik Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya "Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Hinata sambil memijit keningnya.

"Tapi setidaknya kita ikuti saja apa yang di katakan oleh Scathach-nee-sama untuk saat ini." Lanjutnya sambil melirik Naruto yang tampak semakin semangat memecahkan Puzzel Gembok di tangannya.

 **Ckrak!**

Gembok itupun berhasil dibuka membuat Naruto berteriak senang karena berhasil memecahkan Puzzel Gembok di tangannya selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, karena teriakan tersebut Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian.

" _Yatta_!," teriak Naruto sungguh senang, Hinata dan Kuroka yang melihat reaksi senang Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, menurut mereka melihat senangnya Naruto, bagaikan obat penenang bagi mereka.

"Ne~ Kuroka-chan, apa ada lagi?," tanya Naruto dengan sangat antusias, Kuroka yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Naruto " _Gomen_ Naru-kun, aku tidak membawanya," ucap Kuroka meminta maaf membuat Naruto cemberut.

" Bhuu~ Padahal aku ingin lagi." cemberut Naruto membuat Kuroka terkekeh kecil, sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil " Jangan khawatir, setelah pulang sekolah Naruto-kun bisa memainkan Puzzel yang lebih susah dari ini," bujuk Hinata agar Naruto tidak cemberut.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk dengan semangat. Hinata dan Kuroka yang melihat Naruto tampak senang kembali ikut tersenyum.

Tak lama setelah itu sang guru pun memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran. Scathach yang mengawas di balik pohon tersenyum melihat Naruto tampak antusias belajar walau terkadang-kadang, Naruto selalu berteriak geje dan sesekali menggumam sendiri. Namun kepintaran Naruto membuatnya selalu mendapat nilai bagus.

 **Tap!**

Scathach yang merasakan ada yang mendatanginya dari belakang melirik siapa yang mendekatinya, dan di belakang Scathach tampak Nobunaga yang tengah melayang mulai mendarat di sampingnya.

" Bagaimana keadaannya?," tanya Nobunaga sambil ikut mengawasi Naruto " Dia baik-baik saja. Selama perjalanan hingga saat ini, tidak ada tanda serangan Rias maupun dari Sekeiryuutei," jawab Scathach membuat Nobunaga menghela nafas lega.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu, Aku cepat-cepat ke sini karena ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," ucap Nobunaga membuat Scathach meliriknya "Aku mendapat kabar dari Tamamo, bahwa ada salah satu Fraksi Malaikat jatuh tengah berada di kota ini," lanjut Nobunaga menjelaskan.

Scathach yang mendengar itu menatap Nobunaga " Jangan khawatir, serahkan dia padaku," ucap Scathach sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya hingga memunculkan sebuah Tombak.

" Aku dengan Gae Bolg sudah cukup untuk melindungi, Naruto-sama." ucap Scathach dengan ekspresi yang berubah menjadi datar. "jangan terburu-buru, Scathach. Bisa jadi incaran dia bukanlah Naruto-sama." Peringat Nobunaga membuat Scathach terdiam, lalu menghilangkan tombaknya.

"Kita harus mencarinya lebih dulu, setelah mengetahuinya apa tujuannya dan jika itu menyangkut untuk membunuh Naruto-sama, tak perlu segan-segan ..." gantung Nobunaga lalu melirik Scathach yang juga meliriknya "Langsung bunuh saja."

"Dengan senang hati."

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Breaktime**

 **13.10 PM**

.

Setelah melakukan pembelajaran yang cukup melelahkan para siswa-siswi pun mendapatkan kesempatan beristirahat untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan agar bisa fokus belajar dan mendapatkan asupan Gizi, Protein, Vitamin, Karbohidrat dan Lemak yang cukup.

Seperti contohnya saat ini di sebuah atap sekolah, tampak Naruto saat ini duduk bersama Hinata, Akeno, Hanabi dan Kuroka di temani Kotak bento di tangannya yang berisikan Sayuran, Daging, Lauk pauk serta Penambah Karbohidrat yaitu Nasi.

Naruto dengan sangat senang melahap _Bento_ di tangannya, sementara Hinata, Hanabi, Kuroka dan Akeno hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah senang Naruto saat memakan _Bentonya_.

" Ne, Akeno-senpai." Panggil Hanabi membuat Akeno menatap Hanabi." Bagaimana keadaan Gremory-san? Apa dia bertingkah aneh?," tanya Hanabi.

"Dia tadi tidak ada di kelas. Sensei bilang Rias-san izin untuk beberapa hari." Jawab Akeno membuat Hanabi menaikkan sebelah alisnya." Izin?," tanya Hanabi sekali lagi dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Akeno.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk mengenai ini," gumam Hanabi dapat di dengar semua orang yang ada di atap sekolah. Naruto yang mendengar gumaman Hanabi merinding ketakutan. "Fi-Firasat Buruk?," gumam Naruto ketakutan.

"A-Ah! Lu-Lupakan Saja! Jangan terlalu di pikirkan Naruto-nii!," ucap Hanabi panik karena membuat Naruto ketakutan.

" _Firasat buruk seperti apa, Hanabi-san?,"_

Hanabi, Hinata, Kuroka dan Akeno yang mendengar suara Kunou tersentak. _'Kunou-san?,'_ batin mereka. _"Ha'i, ini aku. Aku memakai teknik telepati yang di berikan Minato-ojisama kepadaku. Naruto-sama tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan kita jadi kita aman,"_ jawab Kunou yang dalam bentuk boneka yang saat ini di buat posisi duduk di samping Naruto.

Hinata, Hanabi, Kuroka dan Akeno hanya bisa terkagum akan teknik yang di berikan Almarhum ayah Naruto kepada Kunou karena teknik tersebut sangat bermanfaat.

" _Jadi, Hanabi-san. Bisa kau jelaskan mengenai Firasat buruk yang kau rasakan?,"_

" _Begini, Aku merasakan ada yang janggal mengenai Gremory-san meminta Izin. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menyerang Naruto-nii saat, Naruto-nii sendirian,"_ jelas Hanabi mengenai firasat buruk berdasarkan perkiraannya.

" _Contoh?,"_ tanya Kuroka.

" _Seperti ..."_

" A-Ah! Benar juga! Aku ada sesuatu untuk kalian! Tunggu sebentar ya." ucap Naruto secara tiba-tiba sambil bangkit dan berlari menuju anak tangga sambil membawa boneka Kyuunya.

Empat perempuan yang di tinggal terdiam beberapa saat hingga. " Seperti saat ini," lanjut Hanabi. Empat perempuan itu langsung ngeh dan mengejar Naruto.

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara di tempat Naruto, tampak Naruto masih berlari kecil di sebuah lorong yang gelap. Naruto yang baru sadar jika ini bukan jalan menuju kelas berhenti. " _A-Are_? Ini bukan jalan menuju kelas?," gumam Naruto sambil memandang tempat sekitar yang minim penerangan.

Naruto yang melihat keadaan sekitar minim cahaya bergetar ketakutan "Kau takut?." Naruto yang mendengar suara lain menegang.

 **Grek!**

" Jangan Khawatir ... Aku akan menghilangkan ketakutanmu itu." Secara tiba-tiba Naruto langsung di cekik dan di benturkan ke tembok dengan keras hingga lemas.

Kunou yang ada dalam bentuk Kyuu terkejut karena yang mencekik Naruto adalah Rias Gremory. Kunou yang ingin berubah terhenti karena Rias mencengkeramnya lalu melemparnya jauh dari Naruto.

 **Sret! Stap!**

Kunou yang ada dalam wujud Kyuu seketika terjatuh di lantai dengan jarak 15 meter dari Naruto dan langsung di injak Oleh Issei yang juga ada di sana.

"Dengan begini tidak ada yang menghalangi lagi."

Kunou yang di injak Issei hanya bisa menggeram marah dalam wujud boneka, jika saja ada kesempatan sudah pasti dia akan menghajar bocah _Sekeiryuutei_ yang menginjaknya.

 **["Oi!** _ **Aibo!**_ **Hentikan ini sekarang juga! Kalau tidak kau bisa mati!?,"]** ucap Draig dengan nada panik. "Heh~ begitukah." Balas Issei merasa tidak takut.

"Saatnya untuk menutup matamu ... Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Rias sambil tersenyum senang. Naruto yang melemas karena cekikan Rias menatap Rias dengan mata menyipit karena kesadarannya mulai hampir menghilang.

Dari sudut pandang Naruto, Naruto melihat wajah Rias yang tersenyum senang tampak memunculkan bayangan perempuan kecil dengan senyum manis di wajahnya "R-Rihime ... -chan," gumam Naruto dengan suara lemah.

 **Deg!**

Rias yang mendengar itu menegang. " Na-Nama itu ..." gagap Rias, tanpa sadar dirinya melemaskan cekikannya dan menatap Naruto terkejut saat Naruto menggumamkan nama yang diucapkan Naruto. " _U-Uso ..._ Tidak mungkin ... Tidak mungkin kau Naru-kun yang itu ..."

"Buchou!." Kejut Issei karena secara tiba-tiba dirinya melihat Rias tampak Syok karena sesuatu.

 **Sret! Bruk!**

"Ough!." Naruto yang bebas dari cekikan Riaspun terjatuh ke lantai sambil terbatuk karena sakit di kerongkongannya. Issei yang melihat itu mengangkat sedikit kakinya dan itu membuat Kunou mendapatkan kesempatan besar untuk melakukan serangan balasan.

 **Bziiit!**

Seketika Boneka Kyuu memancarkan listrik merah besar yang membuat Issei menyilangkan tangannya untuk menahan silaunya listrik tersebut, begitu juga Rias.

 **Sret! Grek!**

 **Wush!**

Setelahnya dengan cepat, Kunou mencengkeram kerah Issei lalu melemparnya ke arah Rias yang masih menyilangkan tangannya.

 **Bruk!**

Rias dan Issei pun saling berbenturan dan terjungkal ke belakang cukup jauh dari Naruto. Kunou yang mendapat kesempatan mendekati Naruto langsung ke tempat Naruto dan mengendong Naruto di punggungnya.

 **["Dragon Shot!."]**

Kunou yang mendengar Issei melancarkan serangan ke arahnya melirik bola Hijau yang ke arahnya dengan tenang.

 **Bwush~**

Bola hijau itupun mengikis secara perlahan lalu menghilang sepenuhnya begitu hampir mengenai wajah Kunou. Issei, sang pelaku serangan tersebut menatap Kunou tidak percaya bahwa Dragon Shotnya berhasil di hilangkan dengan mudah.

"Kau sudah membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu, _Sekeiryuutei,_ " ucap Kunou dengan nada serta hawa yang mengeluarkan aura intimidasi yang di layangkan kepada Issei.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Autisme? Or Genius?**_

 _ **.**_

 **Kelas**

 **.**

 **Brak!**

Dengan keras Hinata membuka pintu kelasnya hingga membuat suara benturan keras yang membuat beberapa murid di kelas terkejut.

Mengacuhkan itu Hinata menatap sekitar kelas dan dia tidak melihat Naruto sama sekali. " _Kuso!,"_ umpat Hinata. "Bagaimana, Nee-chan?," tanya Hanabi was-was.

" Dia tidak ada di sini," jawab Hinata "Dia pasti salah arah. Kita harus berpencar untuk mencarinya!," saran Hinata dan di balas anggukan Hanabi, Akeno dan Kuroka.

.

 **Back to Naruto place**

.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto, tampak saat ini Kunou yang menggunakan pakaian kesatrianya dengan Naruto di punggungnya menatap Issei dengan hawa intimidasi menandakan dirinya benar-benar marah.

Sementara Issei hanya acuh dengan tatapan Kunou, karena menurutnya Kunou bukanlah tandingannya. Rias yang terbentur keras dengan Issei perlahan mulai bangkit dan menatap Naruto yang pingsan di gendongan Kunou.

" Na-Naru-kun ..." gumam Rias lirih.

Dengan pelan Kunou pun menyandarkan Naruto di dinding, lalu menghadap ke arah Issei kembali. "Kali ini aku tidak akan mengampunimu, _Sekeiryuutei,_ " ucap Kunou sambil membuka telapak tangannya hingga memunculkan sebuah pedang kesatria berukuran panjang sekitar 140 cm.

"Gh! Apa kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan pedang itu!." remeh Issei. Kunou yang mendengar itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang pedang di tangannya hingga mengeluarkan Aura Orange yang membara.

 **["** _ **Nakyuuchijinshu**_ **!."]** ucap Kunou, lalu menebaskan pedangnya secara Horisontal.

 **Swuuush~**

Semburan api pun keluar dari tebasan Naruto yang melesat cepat ke arah Issei begitu pun Rias. Issei yang melihat itu berdiri di depan Rias bermaksud melindunginya.

 **Blaaar!**

Di lorong itupun terjadi ledakan sedang yang langsung memicu alarm peringatan yang membuat seluruh murid panik. Hinata yang merasakan energi di suatu tempat langsung ke tempat tersebut dengan cepat.

Kembali ke tempat Kunou, tampak lorong sekolah di sana menjadi hitam di sertai beberapa bagian dinding yang hancur dan Api yang membara membuat cahaya memasuki lorong yang minim cahaya tersebut.

Kunou yang melihat serangannya membuat dampak cukup besar menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau pikir sudah selesai." Kunou yang mendengar suara lain menatap lorong yang masih terdapat api yang membara.

 **Bwush~**

Api tersebut pun menghilang dan memperlihatkan sosok Azazel yang melindungi Rias dan Issei. Kunou yang melihat itu hanya diam namun tidak menghilangkan kesiagaannya.

"Azazel ..." gumam Kunou dingin. Azazel yang merasa sudah aman menghilangkan kekkai yang melindunginya dirinya, Issei dan Rias.

" _O-Omae!_ Siapa kau se..."

 **Bugh!**

Dengan keras Azazel memukul tengkuk Issei membuat Issei kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Souka ... Jadi Malaikat jatuh yang datang kemari itu adalah kau ... Azazel." Kunou yang mengenal suara tersebut melirik ke belakang Azazel, sementara Azazel yang mendengar suara tersebut bergetar ketakutan karena saat ini.

Oda Nobunaga ... Telah berada di belakangnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya "Kali ini ..." gantung Nobunaga sambil mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan tatapan membunuhnya dengan seringai mengerikan "Kematianmu akan datang menjemputmu."

"Nobunaga, kenapa kau di sini?," tanya Kunou. " Aku merasakan energimu jadi aku cepat-cepat kemari," jawab Nobunaga lalu melirik Azazel yang menggendong Rias dan Issei.

 **Swuuush~**

Seketika ratusan senapan langsung muncul dari api dan mengunci sasarannya yaitu Azazel. Azazel yang di kunci hanya bisa diam, dirinya bisa saja lari dengan mudah tapi yang menguncinya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Jika dia bergerak sedikit saja untuk kabur, bisa di pastikan dirinya mungkin akan langsung tewas.

"Kunou, bawa Naruto-sama pergi. Azazel biar aku yang urus," ucap Nobunaga sambil mengangkat sedikit tangannya hingga memunculkan Bola Api di tangannya.

Kunou yang melihat serangan apa yang akan di lancarkan Azazel, langsung bertindak dengan menggendong Naruto lalu melesat dengan kecepatan petirnya meninggalkan Nobunaga dan Azazel saja di lorong tersebut.

"Kali ini, bersiaplah mati," ucap Nobunaga sambil bersiap melayangkan serangannya, Azazel yang melihat itu semakin bersiaga. "Tapi sebelum itu ..." gantung Nobunaga sambil menatap Azazel datar.

"Aku dengar ada Malaikat jatuh yang datang ke kuoh. Apa itu salah satu anak buahmu?," tanya Nobunaga serius. "Aku Tidak begitu mengetahuinya, tapi banyak anak buahku yang menentang perintahku. Jadi mungkin saja," jawab Azazel.

"Souka..." Azazel yang mendengar respons Nobunaga meneguk ludahnya. "Jaa~ Sayonara," lanjut Nobunaga.

 **["Shichizen Sekai : Kagutsuchi Uchi Jinshu!,"]** teriak Nobunaga melayangkan serangannya.

 **BOOM!**

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi di sertai api yang membara membuat sebagian gedung sekolah kuoh hancur. Hinata yang mencari Naruto terhenti karena getaran kuat akibat ledakan tersebut.

 **Bruk! Duagh!**

Tanpa di ketahui Hinata langit lorong di tempatnya retak dan jatuh ke arahnya, namun untungnya Jeanne datang menyelamatkan Hinata dengan menghancurkan langit lorong tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa Hinata-sama." Hinata yang mengenal suara tersebut menatap sang pemilik suara yang berdiri di depannya "Jeanne-nee." Gumam Hinata.

"Jeanne-nee! Naruto-kun..."

" Jangan Khawatir, dia saat ini bersama Kunou-chan di tempat yang aman," ucap Jeanne membuat Hinata bernafas lega. "Ayo keluar dari sini dan berkumpul bersama yang lain, aku yakin Okita, Tamamo dan Scathach sudah mengeluarkan Hanabi-sama, Akeno-sama dan Kuroka-sama," ajak Jeanne sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hinata lalu pergi ke tempat aman.

Sementara di tempat Nobunaga, tampak Nobunaga menatap kobaran api di depannya dengan datar "Tch! Siapa sangka bahwa Maou datang menyelamatkan mereka," desis Nobunaga.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **["Shichizen Sekai : Kagutsuchi Uchi Jinshu!,"]**_ _teriak Nobunaga melayangkan serangannya._

 _ **Wush!**_

 _Dari belakang Azazel seketika muncul Sirzech dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir di depan Serangan Nobunaga_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _._

 _ **Flashback off**_

.

"Tch!," decih Nobunaga lalu terbang meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Di sebuah tempat yang luas, tampak semua sudah berkumpul kecuali Nobunaga, Hanabi yang melihat kakaknya datang bersama Jeanne langsung berlari ke arah kakaknya dan memeluknya erat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun?," tanya Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan Hanabi. "Dia baik-baik saja. Saat ini biarkan dia tertidur, Nee-chan," jawab Hanabi dan memberi nasehat pada kakaknya.

"Sejujurnya ada apa ini?," tanya Kuroka. "Kejadian bermula saat Naruto-sama ingin ke kelas. Dia salah memilih jalan dan saat itu Rias datang dan mencekik Naruto-sama, dia juga melemparku dan aku di injak oleh Sekeiryuutei," jelas Kunou.

"Jika saja aku tidak terinjak sudah pasti aku akan menyelamatkan Naruto-sama. Namun entah bagaimana caranya, cekikkan Rias melemah dan melepaskan Naruto-sama, karena Kaki Sekeiryuutei melemah aku berhasil memberi perlawanan, namun Azazel muncul dan menyelamatkan mereka berdua."

"Lalu Nobunaga datang ke tempatku dan menyuruhku pergi meninggalkannya dengan Azazel," ucap Kunou menyelesaikan penjelasannya. "Hah~ seperti biasa dia mudah emosi tentang hal ini," hela Okita sambil memijit keningnya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Semua seketika menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat hingga mereka bisa melihat Sona, Kiba, Akeno dan Koneko yang mendatangi mereka.

Sona yang melihat siapa saja orang-orang di depannya tersentak "Ka-Kalian?!," kejut Sona. "Wah! Sona-sama!," sapa Tamamo sambil mendekati Sona lalu memeluknya erat.

"Ta-Tamamo-nee?!."

"Ara~ kalian di sini rupanya?," gumam Akeno dengan nada khasnya. " Hmph! Tentu saja Sadistic. Sudah tugas kami bukan!," balas Okita sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ara~Ara~ seperti biasa kau selalu mencari masalah ne Dada kecil."

"Apa Kau bilang?!."

"Etto Siapa mereka?," tanya Kiba menatap para Servant bergantian. "Mereka adalah penjaga Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata dengan singkat dan padat. Membuat Kiba dan Koneko Sweatdrop.

"Kau tidak apa bukan, Shiro-chan?," tanya Kuroka pada adiknya. Koneko yang ditanyai kakaknya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

 **Wush~ Tap!**

" Yo~ Gomen aku terlambat," ucap Nobunaga yang datang dari langit lalu mendarat di dekat mereka. Nobunaga yang melihat Tamamo yang menjadi manja saat bersama Sona dan Okita yang berdebat dengan Akeno Sweatdrop seketika.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?," tanya Nobunaga meminta jawaban. "Bukankah kau harusnya sudah tahu?," balas Scathach menatap bosan Nobunaga.

"Ara~ ternyata si dada kecil bertambah."

 **Twich!**

"Jangan Sombong hanya karena dadamu besar, _Kuso-onna?!,_ " teriak Nobunaga kesal pada perkataan Akeno.

Kuroka yang melihat situasi semakin aneh hanya tertawa canggung. "Mereka tidak pernah berubah ya," gumam Kuroka. Jeanne yang di samping Kuroka mengangguk setuju.

"Nobunaga, bagaimana?," tanya Kunou. "Dia selamat, dan juga dia bukan malaikat jatuh tersebut," jawab Nobunaga tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akeno.

"Sepertinya ada anak buah tua bangka itu yang menentang perintahnya dan datang ke kota ini," lanjut Nobunaga. "Etto... Apa yang dia maksud?," tanya Kiba penasaran, namun Semua hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"Kita harus cepat mencarinya," gumam Scathach dapat di dengar semuanya.

 **Deg!**

Para Servant yang berkumpul seketika tersentak membuat Hinata, Hanabi, Kuroka, Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko Kebingungan.

"Kita mendapatkan kabar dari Miyamoto dan Nero," ucap Scathach sambil tersenyum senang. "Cukup cepat juga, tak kusangka rupanya 'dia' akan menjadi kunci untuk mengetahui keberadaan Para Malaikat jatuh tersebut," timpal Nobunaga ikut tersenyum.

"'Dia'?," tanya Hinata bingung siapa yang di maksud.

.

 **Other Place**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Tampak di jalan setapak di sebuah taman, terdapat 3 orang dengan tinggi yang berbeda-beda tengah berjalan dengan tenang di taman tersebut walau menjadi pusat perhatian.

Karena tiga orang tersebut di posisi tengah terdapat perempuan berpakaian gereja dengan kerudung menutupi kepalanya dan di sisinya terdapat masing-masing satu orang dengan jubah di sertai kerudung berwarna putih menutupi kepala mereka membuat wajah mereka tak terlihat.

"Nampaknya kita menjadi pusat perhatian ne," gumam orang di bagian kiri dari perempuan berpakaian gereja. "Umu! Mungkin karena penampilan kita," jawab orang di bagian kanan dengan antusias

"Apa kita harus terus seperti ini?," tanya orang di kiri pada perempuan berpakaian gereja di sampingnya. " Ha'i, tunggulah sebentar lagi," jawab perempuan tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan datang. Tunggulah aku..."

.

.

"Naruto-nii-san."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Minna akhirnya bisa Up juga nih cerita.**

 **Gomen membuat kalian menunggu, mungkin kali ini hanya ini saja yang bisa aku persembahkan untuk cerita kali ini.**

 **Khusus untuk cerita ini saya hanya akan memaksimalkan pengetikan sampai 5000 Word. Kalau cerita yang lain baru 10.000 Word.**

 **Baiklah kita hentikan basa basinya sesaat. Bagaimana pendapat kalian kali ini? Udah ada gambaran untuk chapter ke depan? Aku sengaja membuatnya seperti ini karena jika membuatnya secara sekaligus rasanya aneh.**

 **Saya juga sudah memberikan adegan Fightnya sedikit walau musuhnya gak ada perlawanan sih, tapi aku harap itu cukup. Lalu teknik milik Nobunaga? Saya sengaja menambahkan beberapa teknik atau jutsu pada para Servant agar nanti para Servant tidak bergantung hanya pada Hougu atau Noble Phastam.**

 **Lalu seperti apa sih masa lalu Naruto? Setelah di pikir, cerita tersebut akan saya ceritakan saat rapat 3 Fraksi. Karena masih jauh ya bersabarlah.**

 **Ok lalu untuk Naruto? Apa dia akan kembali seperti semula dan akan bertarung layaknya orang normal? Entahlah kemungkinan ya dan juga tidak.**

 **Baiklah itu saja dari saya. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca cerita ini, aku senang sekali.**

 **Jaa~ itu saja dari saya. Jaa~ na~**

 **Setsutouzuki out~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Opening – Namirin -Yasashisa No Ryu**

 **Taikutsu na madobe ni**

( Layar memperlihatkan genangan air yang bergelombang hingga mencerminkan Naruto yang duduk di kelas sambil memeluk bonekanya dari samping )

 **fukikomu kaze ni**

( Layar kembali bergelombang hingga memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan mulai menundukkan kepalanya sambil membaca buku di mejanya )

 **Kao wo shikameta no wa terekusasa no uragaeshi**

( Salah satu tulisan di meja Narutopun seketika melayang membuat Naruto yang melihat itu terdiam polos sambil melihat Tulisan tersebut keluar jendela )

 **Fix First**

( Layarpun menjauh memperlihatkan Sekolah Kuoh di sertai Tulisan Judul Autisme? Or Genius? )

 **Aimai ni unazuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti memperlihatkan Hinata yang berjalan di bawah hujan dengan payung di tangannya dengan ekspresi murung )

 **tenohira no kyou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kuroka dari samping yang berteduh di bawah kuil )

 **Egaiteru jibun wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hanabi yang berteduh di bawah Supermarket sambil memandang langit )

 **sukoshi oogesa de**

( Layar kembali di Ganti dengan Sona dan Akeno yang menunggu di sekolah sambil memandang langit yang hujan )

 **Nani ka kawarisou na**

( Layar kembali di ganti Dengan Naruto yang berkumpul bersama yang lain sambil saling berbincang )

 **ki ga shiteiru yo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengalihkan wajahnya dengan polos )

 **Kokoro ni yobikakeru**

( Mata Naruto yang menangkap Dua burung biru tengah terbang di luar )

 **kimi no sei da ne**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan mata Naruto yang melebar lalu semua seketika menggelap menyisakan Naruto seorang diri )

 **Fix Second**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto beserta keluarganya )

 **Kumorizora nozoita yokan**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata yang mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, Lalu Kuroka, Hanabi, Sona dan Akeno )

 **Te wo nobasou itsu yori mo chikara zuyoi yuuki de**

( Dari belakang Narutopun muncul beberapa tangan bercahaya yang memeluk Naruto hingga Naruto tersentak dan bersamaan dengan itu Tempat yang gelap berubah menjadi terang dengan latar lautan yang luas )

 **Hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore demo bokura wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kamera mengelilingi Naruto yang terkena hembusan angin di lautan luas tersebut, lalu layar kembali berganti dengan Lengan Naruto yang memeluk erat boneka Kyuu di pelukannya.

 **Yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Dua lengan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik Naruto membuat Naruto tersentak karena saat ini Naruto di tarik oleh Kuroka dan Hinata )

 **Ima wa dare no namae demo nai kagayaki no kanata e**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto, beserta Akeno, Hinata, Sona, Kuroka dan Hanabi yang saling bercanda dan bergurau di berbagai tempat )

 **Zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni ikou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Bunga Violet laku tersentak ketika Hinata memanggilnya dan berlari ke tempat Hinata yang cukup jauh dengan lari pelan )

 **Fix End**

( Kamerapun bergerak ke atas merekam langit biru yang di sinari matahari cerah.

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, sosok pemuda yang ceria harus mengalami penyakit _'Autisme'_ karena sebuah kejadian yang terduga namun memiliki Kegeniusan di atas rata-rata, beberapa orang datang mendekat memberinya pencerahan dan memberinya uluran tangan, namun... Apakah itu bisa bertahan lama?

 _ **Autisme? Or Genius?**_

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy, Little Humor, Slice of Life, Echhi, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, Autis!Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Sacred Gear berbicara**

 _ **[' Naruto '] Sacred Gear berbicara batin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 5 : Kunjungan**_

.

 _ **Jum'at, 18 Mei 2018**_

 _ **Kediaman Uzumaki**_

 _ **08.00 AM**_

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, tampak di kediaman yang di tinggali oleh Naruto, Hinata, dan Kuroka. Saat ini mengalami situasi canggung di mana Hinata yang bertugas memasak sarapan, sementara Naruto dan Kuroka menunggu di ruang makan tanpa berbicara sedikit pun karena Naruto fokus mengembalikan warna-warna Rubik yang ada di tangannya.

Sementara Kuroka dia hanya menatap Naruto sambil bertopang dagu, walau hanya menonton Naruto yang berusaha mengembalikan warna Rubik, bagi Kuroka hal tersebut memiliki daya tarik yang membuatnya tidak bosan melihat hal tersebut.

Kenapa mereka tidak berangkat ke sekolah. Karena kejadian kemarin, Sekolah harus di tiadakan sesaat hingga keadaan sekolah kembali pulih.

 **Kriet~**

"Ohayo!" ucap Hanabi yang membuka pintu kediaman Naruto, Hinata dan Kuroka lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Ohayo, Hanabi-chan," sapa Kuroka dan Hinata. Naruto yang terfokus pada Rubik tidak menyadari bahwa Hanabi telah di belakangnya dengan senyum jahil.

 **Greb!**

"Ohayo, Naruto-nii!" ucap Hanabi sambil memeluk erat Naruto membuat Naruto terkejut hingga hampir menjatuhkan Rubik di tangannya. "Mou~, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi yang melihat wajah ngambek Naruto terkekeh lalu mengelus pipinya pada pipi Naruto seperti seekor kucing. "Naruto-nii serius sekali, bahkan Naruto-nii mengabaikan salamku tadi."

"Begitu... 'kah? ... Gomen, aku tidak mendengarnya tadi," sesal Naruto sampai menundukkan kepalanya. Hanabi yang melihat wajah bersalah Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya," ucap Hanabi dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

 **Ctank!**

"Ittai!" ringis Hanabi ketika kepalanya merasakan sakit akibat pukulan dari benda berbahan Stainless. "Justru aku mempermasalahkannya, Ha-na-bi," ucap Hinata dengan aura angker di belakangnya.

"Mou~ Nee-sama, apa salah jika aku dekat dengan Naruto-nii? Bukankah Nee-sama selalu bersama Naruto-nii? Setidaknya beri waktu adikmu ini!" rajuk Hanabi sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto.

"Aku mau saja memberimu waktu. Tapi tidak dengan menciumnya, Ha-na-bi!"

Naruto yang mendengar pertengkaran Kakak Adik yang ada di kedua sisinya hanya terdiam dengan polosnya, dirinya malah tidak terusik dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"Kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar, sebaiknya kita cepat sarapan karena mereka sebentar lagi akan datang," omel Kuroka membuat Hinata dan Hanabi tersadar lalu mempersiapkan sarapan mereka.

"M-Mereka?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Salah satu kenalan Kamu, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Ke-Kenalan? Si-Siapa? A-Aku tidak ingat memiliki kenalan l-lain," tanya Naruto sambil tergagap.

' _Sejujurnya kami juga penasaran siapa kenalanmu itu Naruto-kun/Naruto-nii,'_ batin Hinata, Kuroka dan Hanabi.

' _Kemarin, Scathach-nee bilang bahwa ada kenalan Naruto-kun yang akan datang berkunjung bersama pasukan servant lain, tapi siapa? Dan kenapa dia datang berkunjung sekarang?'_ batin Hinata hingga melamun.

Kuroka yang melihat Hinata melamun menyentil dahi Hinata hingga meringis pelan, Hinata pun menatap tajam ke arah Kuroka sementara Kuroka menatapnya seolah berkata ' _jangan memikirkannya sekarang.'_

Hinata yang mengerti tatapan itu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

.

 **10.00 AM**

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi dan Kuroka melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa sambil menunggu kenalan atau Mereka datang.

 **Ting! Tong!**

Semua yang ada di kediaman pun menoleh ke arah teras rumah ketika mendengar suara bel rumah berbunyi. Dengan cepat Hinata berlari ke teras rumah dan membuka pintu rumah untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ohayo Gonzaimasu, Hinata-san." Hinata yang melihat seorang biarawati menyapanya menatap intens biarawati di depannya. "Etto... Ohayo," gumam Hinata membalas sapaan biarawati di depannya.

"Etto... Apakah Anda yang di maksud oleh Scathach-nee? Nama Anda Siapa?" tanya Hinata dengan sangat sopan. "Ah, maafkan aku yang belum memperkenalkan diri," ucap sang Biarawati lalu mengangkat sedikit gaun Biarawatinya sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Namaku Asia Argento, aku datang berkunjung untuk bertemu Uzumaki Naruto-nii-san," ucap Biarawati bernama Asia dengan sangat sopan. _'Sopan sekali. Bagaikan seorang putri,' batin Hinata._

' _Argento...,' batin Hinata kembali dengan mata berkedip cepat._

' _...'_

' _...'_

' _...'_

' _?!'_

' _EHHHH?! DIA JUGA BAGIAN KELUARGA NARUTO-KUN?!' teriak Hinata dalam batin. 'Pa-Pantas saja dia memanggil Naruto-kun dengan Nii-san.'_

"Um? Ada apa Hinata-san?" tanya Asia membuat Hinata tersadar. "A-Ah! Bu-Bukan apa-apa?!" balas Hinata salah tingkah.

"A-Anda tahu nama saya?" tanya Hinata membuat Asia tertawa halus. "Tentu, Naruto-nii selalu menceritakan tentang Anda dan mereka," jawab Asia membuat Hinata paham.

"Tapi...," Hinata yang melihat aura angker keluar dari tubuh Asia sweatdrop seketika "Anda tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mesum pada Naruto-nii bukan?" tanya Asia dengan mata menyala.

"Ti-Tidak, tidak pernah sama sekali!"

"Souka... Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Asia sambil tersenyum senang, bahkan Aura Angker yang dia keluarkan menghilang dengan cepat. _'Aku tidak menyangka dia memiliki sisi yang mengerikan,' batin Hinata_

Seperti kata pepatah, jangan melihat luarnya saja, lihat juga dalamnya. Belum tentu jika sebuah benda luarnya bagus, isinya tidak bagus

"Ka-Kalau begitu, a-ayo Masuk. Maaf karena tidak mengizinkanmu masuk sebelumnya," ucap Hinata mempersilahkan Asia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kalau begitu, Permisi," ucap Asia lalu masuk dengan sopan ke dalam kediaman. Hinata pun menutup pintu rumah mereka lalu berjalan ke depan Asia.

"Etto... Sebelum masuk lebih dalam, ada yang ingin aku beritahukan kepadamu, Argento-san," ucap Hinata. Asia yang sudah melepas sepatunya mendengarkan dengan baik. "Umm~... Sebelumnya, Anda sudah mengenal Naruto-kun dari kecil bukan?"

"Ha'i, itu benar sekali."

"Un~... Etto... Sejujurnya, Naruto-kun tadi bilang bahwa... Dia tidak mengenal Anda. A-Aku tidak bercanda, ta-tapi itulah yang dia katakan tadi. A-Apa Anda...," gantung Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya.

Tentu dirinya bisa menebak kejadian ke depan. Naruto tadi mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengenal bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya memiliki kenalan. Jika Asia bertemu Naruto dan Naruto tidak ingat atau melupakannya, tentu saja hati Asia akan tersakiti.

"Ara~ jangan khawatir." Hinata yang mendengar itu menoleh ke arah Asia yang tersenyum manis. "Jika dia tidak mengingatku, Aku siap menerimanya dan pasti akan membuatnya mengingatku kembali dengan cara apa pun," lanjut Asia, membuat Hinata terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengizinkan Asia masuk lebih dalam ke kediaman mereka.

Asia yang telah masuk lebih dalam seketika tersenyum senang ketika melihat Naruto tengah duduk sambil menatap dirinya. "Ah! Lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto-nii-san!" sapa Asia dengan nada senang dan semangat.

"E-Etto...," gumam Naruto sambil merapat ke arah Kuroka yang memang di sampingnya. "Ka-Kamu siapa?"

 **Jleb!**

"M-Mou~ Naruto-nii-san! M-Masa kamu melupakanku!" Hinata yang mendengar nada Asia berubah Sweatdrop seketika, bahkan dirinya bisa melihat tubuh Asia tengah bergetar pelan seperti kejang-kejang terkena listrik bertekanan rendah.

Naruto semakin menatap intens Asia, beberapa detik berselang Naruto semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kuroka. "A-Aku tidak mengenalmu."

 **Jleb!**

"A-Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan kita bertemu."

 **Jleb!**

Hinata semakin sweatdrop ketika melihat Asia yang tengah menahan sakit di dadanya ketika mendengar bahwa Naruto melupakannya.

Dengan langkah gemetar, Asia mendekati Hinata lalu memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "Sakit... Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan," ucap Asia dengan nada lemah. Hinata yang mendengar itu semakin sweatdrop, dirinya hanya bisa menepuk punggung Asia berusaha membuat Asia tenang.

' _Sudah aku duga akan jadi begini.'_

.

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat yang sepi tepatnya di sebuah hutan dekat danau. Terlihat dua orang dengan jubah berkerudung putih tengah berjalan dengan tenang hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti ketika melihat sekumpulan orang yang di dominasi oleh perempuan.

"Akhirnya kalian kembali, Miyamoto, Nero," ucap perempuan berambut panjang berwarna hitam dengan pakaian tempur di tubuhnya. "Ha'i, kami harus menjemputnya dari tempat itu dan siapa sangka bahwa informasi tersebut sangat cepat di dapat," balas perempuan berambut soft pink yang di kuncir sambil membuka tudung putih yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Jadi dia sudah di sana, Miyamoto?" tanya perempuan berambut panjang berwarna ungu dengan tombak merah di tangannya.

"Ha'i, Scathach-san. Aku yakin saat ini dia tengah berbincang dengan Naruto-sama," jawab perempuan bernama Miyamoto sambil mengangguk. "Tapi, Aku yakin dia pasti tengah berusaha menahan sakit karena Naruto-sama tidak mengingatnya," ujar perempuan berambut kuning di kuncir .

 **Bletak!**

"Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, Baka-Nero!" ucap Perempuan berambut panjang berwarna hitam sambil memukul pelan kepala perempuan berambut kuning yang bernama Nero.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke rumah Naruto-sama dan membahasnya di sana. Aku yakin Kunou-chan sudah menunggu kita."

"Umu! Ayo kita ke sana."

.

 **Back to Naruto place.**

 **.**

"Be-Begitu ya...," gumam Naruto tergagap ketika dia mendengar cerita dari Hinata mengenai Asia Argento. Asia adalah teman Naruto sejak kecil selain mereka, Keluarga Argento adalah keluarga yang di selamatkan oleh keluarga Naruto yang hampir di musnahkan oleh malaikat jatuh.

Karena berhutang budi, keluarga Agrento membuat kesepakatan berupa mengabdi kepada Clan Namikaze, namun Keluarga Namikaze menolak dan malah membuat keluarga Agrento sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka.

Hinata mengetahui itu karena Clannya... Yaitu Clan Hyuuga, juga merupakan Bagian keluarga dari Clan Namikaze. Selain Clan lain, hubungan yang paling dekat dengan Keluarga Namikaze hanyalah Hyuuga, Uzumaki dan Agrento.

"Go-Gomen, A-Aku tidak begitu mengingatmu, Go-Gomen ne...," sesal Naruto membuat Asia panik karena membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. "Ma-Maa-Maa! Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-nii! Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kok!" ucap Asia berusaha membuat Naruto tidak merasa bersalah.

"Be-Benar... Kah..." perkataan Naruto terhenti karena kehilangan kesadarannya Naruto. Tak lama setelah itu muncul Kunou yang langsung duduk di samping Naruto menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal untuk kepala Naruto.

"Ka-Kau..."

"Ara~ Kunou-san, Ohayo Gonzaimasu," ucap Asia menyapa Kunou dengan nada menggoda. Kunou yang memejamkan matanya membuka matanya dan menatap Asia dengan mata menyipit.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang di maksud mereka adalah Anda, Agrento Asia-sama," ucap Kunou dengan sopan, sementara Asia hanya tertawa halus mendengar respons Kunou.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Hanabi penasaran. "Tentu saja, Asia-sama merupakan bagian keluarga Naruto-sama semenjak kecil. Asia-sama selalu menemani Naruto-sama saat kalian tidak bisa bermain dengan Naruto-sama," jawab Kunou sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah terlelap di pahanya karena kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Saking dekatnya, Naruto-sama sempat mengeluarkan unek-uneknya di mana dia bilang ingin memiliki adik, namun hal tersebut membuat keluarganya canggung."

' _Tentu saja!'_ batin semuanya kecuali Asia dengan wajah memerah.

"Dan saat itu dia meminta... Tidak, lebih tepatnya dia sebenarnya bertanya, _"Asia-chan, apakah kau mau menjadi adikku?",_ dan selanjutnya...," gantung Kunou.

"Tentu saja Naruto-nii! Aku selalu! Selalu! Selalu menginginkan hal itu!" semua sweatdrop seketika ketika Asia berteriak geje dengan wajah senang di sertai love-love di sampingnya.

"Yap, seperti yang kalian lihat."

' _Brocon,'_ batin semuanya.

 **Cklek!**

Semua seketika menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan para pasukan balik bayang yang melindungi Naruto datang berkunjung.

"Kalian lama sekali," gerutu Kunou. "Gomen-gomen, kami mampir membeli ini dahulu baru kemari," ucap Okita sambil menunjukkan belanjaan berupa camilan di tangannya.

.

.

 **12.00 PM**

.

.

"'Glek... Glek!' Fuaah! Nikmat sekali!" teriak Nobunaga setelah dia meminum minumannya. "Mou~ kau seharusnya menjaga sikapmu, Nobu-chan," omel Okita sambil mengambil camilan di depan Nobunaga.

 **Tak!**

Namun Nobunaga menepis tangan Okita membuat Okita meringis kesakitan, sementara Nobunaga tampak santai mengambil makanan di depanya dan memakannya. Tidak mau menyerah Okita kembali berusaha mengambil camilan yang ada didepan Nobunaga.

 **Tak!**

Namun kali ini tepisan Nobunaga semakin keras membuat Okita terdiam dengan aura hitam di sertai perempatan di dahinya.

 **Tak! Tak! Tak!**

"TEME! APA MAKSUDMU HAH?!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU MAU MEMBAGIKAN CAMILANKU HAH?!"

"HAH?! LALU UNTUK APA AKU BERBELANJA DAN MENYUMBANGKAN UANGKU UNTUK MEMBELIKAN CAMILAN ITU?! TERLEBIH AKULAH YANG BANYAK MENGELUARKAN UANG DARI PADA KAU?!"

Semua yang ada di sana Sweatdrop bersamaan, pasalnya dua perempuan tersebut selalu berkelahi karena hal sepele. Mengacuhkan dua perempuan yang saling bertengkar sambil beradu tangan, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa.

"Jadi... Kenapa kalian kemari? Apa kita akan membahas sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Hinata sambil melirik para Servant yang bertugas melindungi Naruto.

"Hm? Bukankah kemarin aku sudah mengatakannya?" tanya Scathach. "Kita sekarang akan membahas malaikat jatuh yang turun ke dunia manusia yang bisa saja mengancam Nyawa Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama. Karena itu kita berkumpul kemari karena Asia-sama, Miyamoto dan Nero mendapatkan informasi mengenai Malaikat jatuh tersebut," jelas Jeanne yang memang duduk di samping Hinata.

"Malaikat jatuh? Ke dunia manusia?" tanya Hinata dengan serius. "Itu benar Hinata-san, Gereja yang aku tempati sebagai Biarawati adalah tempat berkumpulnya para malaikat jatuh yang menentang perintah pemimpin mereka," ucap Asia membuat Hinata, Kunou, Kuroka dan Hanabi terkejut.

 **Grep!**

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?! Bagaimana jika Kau terluka?!" tanya Hinata sambil memegang kedua bahu Asia. "Tenanglah Hinata-sama, dia tidak akan apa-apa karena Sacred Gear yang ada padanya," ucap Miyamoto membuat Hinata, dan Kuroka tersentak.

" _ **Twillight Healling**_ , jangan bercanda. Itu adalah Sacred Gear langka, bagaimana jika mereka berencana mencurinya?!" tanya Hinata membuat Nero tertawa. "Hahaha, jangan khawatir, Hinata-sama. Kami juga bergabung dalam gereja tersebut dan melindungi Asia-sama dari mereka. Bahkan semenjak kami bergabung tidak ada Malaikat jatuh yang berinteraksi dengan kami," ucap Nero dengan bangga.

"Jadi, informasi apa yang Anda dapat, Asia-sama?" tanya Kunou kembali. "Ha'i, aku mendapatkan sebuah informasi bahwa mereka mengincar nyawa pengguna Sacred Gear sang Naga merah, yaitu _**Seikeiryuutei**_ ," jawab Asia menjelaskan informasi apa yang dia dapat.

"Kadal merah itu?" tanya Kunou.

"Ha'i, mereka mengincar nyawa Seikeiryuutei agar bisa mengambil Scared Gear tersebut dan melakukan kehancuran pada dunia Manusia."

 **Brak!**

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Nobunaga yang menggebrak meja di depannya dengan keras. "Yang benar saja... Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan oleh malaikat-malaikat yang jatuh karena ke egoisan mereka itu?!" geram Nobunaga.

"Jangan terlalu emosi, Nobunaga," ucap Tamamo membuat Nobunaga mendelik ke arahnya. "Apa yang di katakannya ada benarnya Nobu, jangan terlalu emosi karena hal seperti itu," ucap Scathach membenarkan ucapan Tamamo.

"Jika dia memang mengincar nyawa Si Bocah mesum itu maka biarlah, aku yakin ketuanya pasti akan melindunginya... Tidak, mungkin si _**Hakuryuuko**_ pasti akan membantu juga," lanjut Scathach lalu meminum minumannya sampai habis.

"Kadal putih itu ya," gumam Kunou sambil berpikir, "Memang benar bahwa jika Kadal merah itu dalam bahaya, aku yakin Kadal putih pasti datang membantu," lanjutnya.

"Terlebih Hakuryuuko itu bersama Pemimpin malaikat jatuh, aku yakin dia pasti memintanya untuk menyelamatkan si Seikeiryuutei mengetahui seberapa dekatnya mereka," ucap Okita membuat semua yang ada di sana terdiam.

"Co-Cotto matte! Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?!" tanya Nobunaga meminta penjelasan. "Ah, sial mulutku lepas kendali lagi," gumam Okita tidak jelas.

"Woi! Jelaskan padaku woi?!"

"Ogah amat?! Kau saja pelit sama aku?!"

Melihat kedua perempuan tersebut kembali berdebat membuat semua yang ada di sana menghela nafas mereka. "Maa~ lagi pula dengan begini kita bisa berantisipasi jika terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto-sama," ucap Jeanne sambil memakan camilannya.

"Ya kau benar, dan juga Asia-sama, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Karena bisa saja mereka mengincar Sacred Gearmu juga," ucap Scathach sambil melirik Asia.

"Ufufu~ jangan khawatirkan hal itu Scathach-san, selama aku bernafas aku pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap Asia sambil tertawa halus. "Namun jika Mereka mengincar nyawa Naruto-nii...," gantung Asia sambil melirik Scathach.

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam ketika melihat wajah mengerikan Asia, bahkan dengan kata tidak bisa di jelaskan betapa mengerikannya wajah Asia ketika saat dia marah.

 **Criing!**

" **Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan aku biarkan hidup bagi siapa pun yang mengambil nyawa Naruto-nii,** " ucap Asia dengan datar di sertai puluhan Rantai putih melambai-lambai liar di punggungnya.

Hinata, Kuroka dan Hanabi yang melihat rantai tersebut melebarkan mata mereka karena Rantai tersebut sangat familiar dengan salah satu keluarga Uzumaki yang menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Namikaze.

Yaitu ibu Naruto, Namikaze Kushina.

"Itu... Mirip seperi Kushina-obaa-san," gumam Hinata.

"Hoho, kau sudah menguasai Teknik itu rupanya," gumam Nobunaga sambil tetawa kagum.

 **Cring!**

Rantai-rantai yang melambai di punggung Asia pun kembali dan juga ekspresi mengerikan Asia telah kembali seperti semula.

"Ha'i, aku menguasainya semampuku ketika mendengar kematian Kushina-obaa-sama, karena hanya ini satu-satunya peninggalan yang dia ajarkan padaku, maka aku bertekad menguasainya untuk melindungi Naruto-nii suatu saat nanti," jawab Asia lirih sambil mengingat bagaimana masa-masa dia belajar bersama Ibu Naruto.

"Hm, sepertinya sudah waktunya," ucap Kunou membuat para penjaga Naruto meliriknya lalu merapikan makanan yang mereka makan dan botol-botol minuman mereka. "Kalian akan kembali?" tanya Hanabi.

"Ha'i, kami tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto-sama melihat kami... Maa~ kecuali satu orang dari kami saja yang boleh Naruto-sama lihat," ucap Scathach lalu memasang wajah iri yang membuat Hinata, Hanabi, Asia dan Kuroka Sweatdrop.

"Me-Memang dia siapa?"

"Apa Anda mengingat salah satu dari kami yang memiliki nama yang sangat susah di sebutkan? Hanya dialah yang boleh Naruto lihat," jawab Tamamo ikut memasang wajah iri.

"Memang kenapa dia saja yang boleh?" tanya Hanabi penasaran.

 **Grek!**

"Ah! Dia ya!"

"Hoho, aku ingat sekarang!"

Hanabi semakin Sweatdrop ketika melihat respons Hinata dan Kuroka, yap respons mereka meremas minuman mereka hingga muncrat bahkan aura di tubuh mereka menandakan mereka tampak kesal.

"Etto... Memang apa yang dia lakukan hingga Naruto-nii saja yang boleh melihatnya?" tanya Hanabi kembali.

"Itu karena...," gantung Jeanne. "Naruto-sama mencium pipinya dan meminta untuk mendampinginya selamanya," jawab para penjaga Naruto dengan kompak dengan aura kecemburuan.

"E-Eh! Hanya karena itu?!

.

 **Other Place**

.

"Hachii!"

Sementara itu di suatu tempat tampak sosok perempuan berambut putih, bermata biru cantik, berpakaian ala putri tengah bersin di bawah pohon, perempuan itu pun membersihkan tangannya yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi bersinnya, lalu berjalan menuju suatu tempat dengan santai.

"Aku akan datang, Naruto-sama. Tunggulah aku," ucapnya lalu menatap langit melalui celah-celah pohon "Gomen karena aku tidak menepati janji kita, tapi sekarang aku akan menebusnya Naruto-sama."

.

.

 **14.00 PM**

.

.

Setelah kepergian para penjaga Naruto dan kembalinya Kunou ke boneka Kyuu, Naruto pun tersadar dan kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi, namun Hinata mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa dirinya ketiduran karena kelelahan.

Asia yang masih ada di tempat Naruto saat ini tengah mengelus kepala Naruto yang tertidur di pahanya dengan raut senang sekali, kenapa Asia masih ada di tempat Naruto? Itu karena dia akan menginap di Rumah Tersebut untuk selamanya. Yap, selamanya.

 **Brak!**

"Jangan bercanda?!" teriak Kuroka menggebrak dinding dengan keras hingga membuat dinding sedikit retak. "Jika kau tinggal disini, dimana kau akan tidur?! Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu tidur bersama Naruto-kun?!" lanjut Kuroka.

"Um? Kenapa?"

"Karena Naruto-kun itu sudah punya pendamping bukannya dirimu?!" ucap Kuroka dengan wajah meremehkan membuat perempatan di dahi Asia.

"Sudahlah Kuroka-chan, aku akan menelepon keluargaku dan meminta mereka merenovasi kediaman ini," ucap Hinata berjalan ke arah telepon rumah kediaman mereka.

 **Ting! Tong!**

Hinata yang baru saja akan menelepon keluarganya terhenti karena suara bel kediaman mereka. Karena penasaran Hinata pun membuka pintu kediamannya dan dia melihat seorang perempuan yang sangat dia ingat.

"Konichiwa, Hinata-sama. Anda terlihat sehat sekali," ucap perempuan itu. "Huft~ seperti yang aku tebak, rupanya orang itu adalah kau...," gantung Hinata sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Anastasia-nee." Perempuan yang bernama Anastasia, Anastasia Nikolaeva Romanova tersenyum ketika melihat Hinata mengingatnya.

"Anda masih mengingat saya?"

"Tentu saja karena kau pendamping Naruto-kun bukan?" tanya Hinata dengan tajam bahkan raut wajah Hinata berubah menjadi raut penuh kecemburuan membuat Anastasia tertawa gugup.

"A-Ahahaha, Anda masih mengingatnya ya..."

"Bagaimana bisa orang seperti kamu menjadi pendampingnya? Bukankah kau harusnya menjaga Naruto-kun? Lalu ke mana saja kau selama ini? Dan juga bukankah hal tersebut sangat tabu?" tanya Hinata menuntut.

"Maa~ maa~ tenanglah Hinata-sama, aku akan menjawabnya satu-satu," ucap Anastasia sambil tersenyum tenang. "Kenapa aku menjadi pendamping Naruto-sama di karena kan Naruto-sama sendiri yang memintaku, bahkan secara terang-terangan dia bilang kepada Almarhum Minato-sama untuk memintanya membiarkan diriku selalu mendampinginya," jawab Anastasia sambil tersenyum canggung.

Hinata yang melihat senyum canggung Anastasia hanya diam karena dia bisa menebak bahwa senyum itu merupakan senyum rasa menyesal karena hanya dia yang mendapatkan hak spesial dari pada yang lain.

"Lalu ke mana aku selama ini. Aku sungguh benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa mendampingi Naruto-sama semenjak kejadian itu," ucap Anastasia sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku pergi ke suatu tempat atas perintah Almarhum Kushina-sama, aku di beri perintah untuk mencari tumbuh-tumbuhan yang langka di mana terdapat khasiat yang luar biasa pada tanaman tersebut ," lanjutnya sambil memasang wajah bersalah.

"Aku juga tahu hal ini tabu tapi, Almarhum Minato-sama pernah bilang padaku... Tidak, pada kami semua..."

.

" _Jika tidak ada seseorang yang mau mendampingi Naruto anakku. Maka aku dengan senang hati menerima kalian?!"_

 _._

"Setelah mengatakannya, Minato-sama pun pingsan karena di pukul Kushina-sama," lanjut Anastasia sambil tersenyum canggung mengingat kejadian yang telah berlalu, sementara Hinata Sweatdrop ketika mendengar cerita Anastasia.

' _Jadi dalangnya adalah Minato-ojii-san.'_

' _Pantas saja kenapa mereka memasang wajah cemburu begitu, ternyata mereka juga memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto-kun. Namun mereka tidak bisa karena Minato-ojii-san sudah meninggal, mereka lebih berpatokan kepada tugas mereka,'_ batin Hinata, _'Dan juga... Mereka menyembunyikan diri mereka agar Naruto-kun tidak begitu mengenal akan kekuatan-kekuatan supranatural.'_

 **Bletak!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka?! Kenapa kau membiarkan tamu kita diam di luar?!" tanya Kuroka setengah berteriak setelah memberikan pukulan pada kepala Hinata hingga meringis kesakitan.

"Ara~ Kuroka-sama, Konichiwa!" sapa Anastasia dengan sopan. "Konichiwa, Ana-nee. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kurola kembali dengan halus.

"Aku sehat sekali, Arigato karena telah menanyakannya," balas Anastasia sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kamu..."

Semua menoleh ke arah dalam rumah di mana Naruto tampak terpaku menatap Anastasia. Anaatasia yang melihat Naruto tersenyum lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto yang sedikit pendek darinya.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-sama. Ini aku, Anastasia desu," ucap Anastasia memperkenalkan dirinya kembali agar Naruto bisa mengingatnya. "Anastasia... A-Apakah kamu, A-Anastasia-nee yang itu?!" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Ha'i, itu saya," jawab Anastasia sambil tersenyum, bahkan tanpa sadar Anastasia menitikkan air matanya.

 **Wush! Greb!**

"Okaerinasai! Ana-nee?!" teriak Naruto sambil menerjang ke arah Anastasia lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Anastasia yang di peluk Naruto semakin menitikkan air matanya lalu membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Ha'i, Tadaima."

Hinata dan Kuroka yang melihat adegan itu berusaha menahan air mata mereka agar tidak jatuh, Hanabi yang melihat gelagat mereka menceletuk.

"Dasar, sudah besar masih saja nangis."

 **Bletak!**

"Ittai!"

"Kau ke mana saja, Ana-nee? Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?" tanya Naruto sambil melonggarkan pelukannya.

Anastasia yang mendengar itu kembali tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut kuning acak-acakan tersebut dengan lembut.

" _Gomen ne,_ Naruto-sama. Aku memiliki kesibukan yang banyak menyita waktu, namun semua itu sudah selesai. Maka dari itu aku datang menemuimu dan aku akan menemanimu selamanya sesuai permintaanmu dulu."

"A-Ana-nee tidak akan pergi lagi bukan?" tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh tangan Anastasia yang ada di kepalanya. "Tidak, aku akan tinggal di sini. Sebagai menebus kepergianku waktu itu," jawab Anastasia.

"Cotto matte, kenapa kau memutuskan seenaknya?" tanya Kuroka dengan perempatan di dahinya.

"Huft~ sudahlah, Kuroka-chan. Lagi pula, hanya dia yang bisa membuat Naruto-kun seperti itu," ucap Asia yang muncul di belakang Kuroka.

"Kau dengan mudah mengatakannya karena kau juga bukan?!"

.

.

 _ **Other Place**_

.

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat, tampak tiga pemimpin Fraksi saat ini tengah berkumpul di sebuah tempat yang sepi dengan perasaan gelisah.

Azazel yang paling gelisah hanya bisa menggigit jarinya secara terus menerus seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Sirzech yang paling sedikit gelisah mulai berbicara, "Bagaimana ini? Situasi akan parah jika Rias mengetahui semua ini?" tanya Sirzech.

"Kau bisa mengurus Adikmu itu nanti?! Yang kita harus lakukan adalah menjaga diri dari mereka?!" balas Azazel berteriak keras. "Karena kau semua ini terjadi?! Jangan seolah-olah tidak bersalah Sirzech?! Yang memiliki rencana tersebut adalah kau?! Karena kau kami semua dalam masalah?!" lanjut Azazel dengan satu tarikan nafas.

 **Grek!**

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Iblismu?! Kau tahu bahwa Clan Namikaze adalah Clan yang berpengaruh di seluruh Dunia, Mau Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh, Clan itu merupakan Clan yang sangat di hormati?!" teriak Azazel sambil mencengkeram kerah Sirzech.

Sirzech yang di teriaki Azazel hanya diam tak melawan, karena benar. Dirinya lah yang memiliki rencana membunuh Keluarga Naruto.

"Kau bilang bahwa Clan Namikaze ingin mengusai tahtamu? Justru yang aku lihat lain? Kau harus bertanggung jawab Sirzech, karena kau...," gantung Michael memasang wajah menahan kesal.

.

.

 _ **Other Place**_

 _._

Sementara di tempat lain, tampak sosok perempuan berambut setengah hitam dan kuning tengah duduk di sebuah pohon sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Busuk... Semua yang ada di dunia ini busuk...," ucapnya "Bahkan kau juga Otou-sama..."

 **Bhats!**

Dari punggungnya, keluar 3 pasang sayap dengan beda warna di mana sebalah kanannya kuning dan sebelah kanannya hitam.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau merengutnya...," lirihnya.

.

 **Back to 3 President (Akuma, Tenshi and Da-Tenshi).**

 **.**

"Kaliam berdua tenanglah, aku yakin kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini," ucap Sirzech membuat Azazel semakin kesal. "Mudah? Mudah Katamu?! Jangan bercanda?!"

"Lawan kita adalah Para Servant yang menjadi bagian dari Clan Namikaze?! Apa lagi salah satu yang menaruh dendam paling besar yaitu Oda Nobunaga. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapa pun, dia akan membunuh siapa pun yang membuatnya marah dengan cara keji, KAU PIKIR MENGALAHKANNYA MUDAH?!" teriak Azazel.

"Kita gunakan saja mereka berdua," ucap Sirzech semakin membuat Azazel marah.

"Menggunakan mereka?! Jangan bercanda?! Kekuatan mereka masih kalah di bandingnya?!"

"Jika kau berencana kotor lagi, aku tidak ikut Sirzech," ucap Michael lalu mengeluarkan lingkaran sihirnya. "Karena kau, Surga menjadi kacau balau. Apa lagi karena jatuhnya dia...," lanjut Michael lalu menghilang di telan lingkaran sihirnya.

"Aku juga Sirzech, aku tak peduli rencana kotormu itu, persiapkan saja dirimu menerima dosanya," ucap Azazel melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Sirzech.

"Aku lebih memilih di bunuh oleh Oda Nobunaga di banding membuat sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan Underworld... Tidak... Grigory, Heaven bahkan seluruh dunia. Sebaiknya berubah sebelum semua terlambat," ucap Azazel lalu pergi berjalan kaki meninggalkan Sirzech sendirian.

"Tch!" desis Sirzech ketika di tinggal sendirian. "Apa yang harus aku perbuat, aku tidak ingin Rias mengetahui hal ini untuk sementara. Dan juga aku membutuhkan kekuatan untuk melenyapkannya agar tidak menghalangiku."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan..."

.

 **Skip Time**

 **20.00 PM**

.

Di malam yang indah, tampak Anastasia saat ini tengah berjalan bersama Hinata, Asia, dan Kuroka dengan belanjaan di tangan mereka. Karena semakin banyaknya orang yang tinggal di tempat Naruto mereka membutuhkan konsumsi yang cukup untuk mereka.

"Berbelanja seperti ini mengingatkan aku pada masa lalu," gumam Anastasia sambil menatap belanjaan yang ada di tangannya. "Kalau di ingat-ingat, kita juga pernah melakukan ini bukan?" timpal Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ha'i, waktu itu kalian selalu merengek meminta kami untuk membelikan apa yang kalian sukai, waktu itu benar-benar merepotkan sekali," ucap Anastasia sambil tersenyum mengingat masa lalu waktu dirinya berbelanja di mana mereka sangat rewel.

"Hm, namun sekarang kami sudah berubah," ucap Kuroka sambil mengalihkan wajahnya. "Waktu cepat berlalu ya," gumam Asia.

 **Swush!**

Seketika mereka berempat berhenti ketika di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba jatuh bulu hitam dan kuning secara bersamaan. Anastasia yang melihat keganjilan tersebut melebarkan matanya.

"Ini... Bulu Tenshi dan Da-tenshi, apakah terjadi pertarungan," gumam Anastasia lalu menatap ke langit begitu juga Hinata, Kuroka dan Asia.

 **Deg!**

Semua yang ada di sana seketika terkejut ketika siapa yang mereka lihat di atas mereka. Perempuan dengan setengah rambut hitam dan kuning, Memiliki 3 pasang sayap dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Ka-Kau...," gagap Hinata. "Bu **-** Bukankah itu kau..."

"Gabriel?!"

Perempuan yang di panggil Gabriel mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan ekspresi datarnya lalu tersenyum kepada Hinata, Kuroka, Asia, dan Anastasia.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, minna-san."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note :**

 **Yosha! Akhirnya selesai juga. Untung punya mood yang bagus jadi bisa nyelesaikan juga.**

 **Bagaimana kali ini? Baguskah? Atau jelek?**

 **Kalian pasti bingung kok berubah drastis ceritanya, seharusnya Gabriel itu Tenshi bukan? Tapi di sini saya melakukan perubahan besar. Bisa di bilang karakter yang ada di sini akan OOC, benar-benar berbeda dari yang aslinya.**

 **Saya ingin mencari sensasi baru dari pada harus mengikuti setiap alur Canon. Setidaknya ingin berubahlah, masa itu-itu saja terus.**

 **Ok, berikutnya. Konflik keluarga Naruto? Di atas telah menjelaskan siapa yang membunuh keluarga Naruto, yaitu tiga Fraksi dengan dalangnya Sirzech, kenapa? Hoho... Belum saatnya, aku tidak ingin Spoiler di sini.**

 **Lalu Pair? Hm... Entahlah... Aku terkadang bisa berubah pikiran setiap saat. Kalian bisa melihatnya di NTDF Bukan *_*.**

 **Ok, untuk sementara cukup sampai di sini, semoga kalian puas dengan Chapter kali ini. Lalu untuk Chapter Depan? Entahlah. Mungkin setelah upnya 2 Chapter Dragon Future akan saya lanjutkan. Kebetulan masa-masa serunya.**

 **Ok, itu saja dari saya 4kagiSetsu. Saya undur diri. Dan oh, untuk semuanya, sesaat mari kita tundukkan kepala kepada Tuhan yang maha esa agar warga di palu di berikan ketabahan dan keselamatan agar bencana tidak semakin besar. Mari kita doakan agar mereka selalu di lingdungi oleh yang Maha Kuasa, Amin.**

 **4kagiSetsu out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Opening – Namirin -Yasashisa No Ryu**

 **Taikutsu na madobe ni**

( Layar memperlihatkan genangan air yang bergelombang hingga mencerminkan Naruto yang duduk di kelas sambil memeluk bonekanya dari samping )

 **fukikomu kaze ni**

( Layar kembali bergelombang hingga memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan mulai menundukkan kepalanya sambil membaca buku di mejanya )

 **Kao wo shikameta no wa terekusasa no uragaeshi**

( Salah satu tulisan di meja Narutopun seketika melayang membuat Naruto yang melihat itu terdiam polos sambil melihat Tulisan tersebut keluar jendela )

 **Fix First**

( Layarpun menjauh memperlihatkan Sekolah Kuoh di sertai Tulisan Judul Autisme? Or Genius? )

 **Aimai ni unazuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti memperlihatkan Hinata yang berjalan di bawah hujan dengan payung di tangannya dengan ekspresi murung )

 **tenohira no kyou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kuroka dari samping yang berteduh di bawah kuil )

 **Egaiteru jibun wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hanabi yang berteduh di bawah Supermarket sambil memandang langit )

 **sukoshi oogesa de**

( Layar kembali di Ganti dengan Sona dan Akeno yang menunggu di sekolah sambil memandang langit yang hujan )

 **Nani ka kawarisou na**

( Layar kembali di ganti Dengan Naruto yang berkumpul bersama yang lain sambil saling berbincang )

 **ki ga shiteiru yo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengalihkan wajahnya dengan polos )

 **Kokoro ni yobikakeru**

( Mata Naruto yang menangkap Dua burung biru tengah terbang di luar )

 **kimi no sei da ne**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan mata Naruto yang melebar lalu semua seketika menggelap menyisakan Naruto seorang diri )

 **Fix Second**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto beserta keluarganya )

 **Kumorizora nozoita yokan**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata yang mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, Lalu Kuroka, Hanabi, Sona dan Akeno )

 **Te wo nobasou itsu yori mo chikara zuyoi yuuki de**

( Dari belakang Narutopun muncul beberapa tangan bercahaya yang memeluk Naruto hingga Naruto tersentak dan bersamaan dengan itu Tempat yang gelap berubah menjadi terang dengan latar lautan yang luas )

 **Hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore demo bokura wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kamera mengelilingi Naruto yang terkena hembusan angin di lautan luas tersebut, lalu layar kembali berganti dengan Lengan Naruto yang memeluk erat boneka Kyuu di pelukannya.

 **Yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Dua lengan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik Naruto membuat Naruto tersentak karena saat ini Naruto di tarik oleh Kuroka dan Hinata )

 **Ima wa dare no namae demo nai kagayaki no kanata e**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto, beserta Akeno, Hinata, Sona, Kuroka dan Hanabi yang saling bercanda dan bergurau di berbagai tempat )

 **Zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni ikou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Bunga Violet laku tersentak ketika Hinata memanggilnya dan berlari ke tempat Hinata yang cukup jauh dengan lari pelan )

 **Fix End**

( Kamerapun bergerak ke atas merekam langit biru yang di sinari matahari cerah.

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, sosok pemuda yang ceria harus mengalami penyakit _'Autisme'_ karena sebuah kejadian yang terduga namun memiliki Kegeniusan di atas rata-rata, beberapa orang datang mendekat memberinya pencerahan dan memberinya uluran tangan, namun... Apakah itu bisa bertahan lama?

 _ **Autisme? Or Genius?**_

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy, Little Humor, Slice of Life, Echhi, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, Autis!Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Sacred Gear berbicara**

 _ **[' Naruto '] Sacred Gear berbicara batin**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 6 : Just Story**

 **.**

"B-Bukankah itu kau? Gabriel?!" tanya Hinata setengah berteriak, Gabriel yang di panggil hanya tersenyum tipis lalu tertawa halus entah karena apa

"Siapa Dia?" tanya Hanabi yang memang belum pernah melihat Gabriel. "Dia Adalah Gabriel, dia juga teman Naruto saat kecil," jawab Anastasia.

"Dulu, Michael sangat dekat dengan Minato-sama, begitu juga Gabriel. Bahkan saat dia tidak ada tugas sebagai Seraph, dia selalu mampir ke tempat Naruto-sama hanya untuk bermain bersama Naruto-sama," jelas Anastasia.

"Hm? Bukankah itu membuatnya terlihat seperti _Shotacon_?" tanya Asia dengan santai. "Err... Asia-sama, sepertinya kata itu tidak cocok," ucap Anastasia sedikit sweatdrop.

Hinata yang melihat sosok Gabriel yang saat ini memiliki sayap hitam menatap terkejut Gabriel karena tidak menyangka Gabriel akan menjadi Da-tenshi... Tidak... Tepatnya Half Da-Tenshi.

Gabriel yang melihat tatapan terkejut Hinata tertawa halus kembali, Hinata yang mendengar tawa Gabriel menyipitkan matanya.

' _Ada apa ini... Kenapa aku merasa merinding ketika mendengar tawanya itu,'_ batin Hinata sambil bersiap jika saja terjadi sesuatu

 **Swush!**

 **Pyaaaaarsh!**

Secara tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan Kristal Es di depan Hinata, Hinata yang terkejut akan kemunculan Kristal Es di depannya melirik ke arah Anastasia yang memasang wajah serius.

"Ada Apa ini, Gabriel-sama? Kenapa kau menyerang kami?" tanya Anastasia dengan sopan namun tidak menghilangkan wajah seriusnya.

"Kalian... Harus mati, karena kalian... Naruto-kun telah mati." Hinata dan yang lain yang mendengar itu tersentak, Mati? Naruto mati?

"Jangan berbicara bodoh, Gabriel?! Naruto-kun itu masih hidup?!" teriak Hinata. "Diamlah?! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?! Kalian... Kalian para Iblis telah membunuh Keluarga Naruto-kun begitu juga dengan Naruto-kun?!" teriak balik Gabriel.

"Tch! Sepertinya dia mendapatkan informasi palsu hingga emosionalnya tidak terkendali," decih Kuroka sambil bersiap untuk melawan Gabriel, "Jujur, aku benci melawan Tenshi ataupun Da-tenshi, apa lagi dia adalah Seraph yang paling di takuti. Tapi jika itu untuk keselamatan diri sendiri, aku akan siap melawannya."

"Hahaha~ kalian... Kalian akan mati di tanganku... Sama seperti mereka... Ah~ Naruto-kun... Aku akan membalas kematianmu dengan tanganku ini."

"Sepertinya Dia menjadi Da-tenshi karena sudah membunuh beberapa orang dengan tangannya itu karena tidak bisa mengatur emosionalnya, kita harus menghentikannya," ucap Anastasia sambil menyentuh tanah di bawahnya.

 **Pyaaaaaarsh!**

Kristal-kristal Es dalam bentuk duri seketika keluar dari bawah Anastasia dan langsung bergerak ke arah Gabriel dengan cepat.

 **Swush!**

Dengan mudah Gabriel menghindari kristal-kristal es milik Anastasia dengan melompat ke udara lalu menyiapkan bola cahaya di tangannya.

"Asia-sama! Berlindunglah di belakangku! Hinata-sama! Kuroka-sama! Hanabi-sama! Aku serahkan Gabriel-sama pada kalian, aku akan melindungi kalian dengan Kristal Esku!" teriak Anastasia memberi perintah.

"Ha'i!" balas mereka serempak.

 **Swush! Swush!**

"Tidak semudah itu!" teriak Anastasia mengendalikan kristal Esnya yang muncul di belakangnya lalu melesat ke arah bola-bola cahaya milik Gabriel.

 **Blaaarr!**

Dua bola Cahaya milik Gabriel pun meledak di udara begitu bola cahaya tersebut menghantam kristal es milik Anastasia.

"Sadarlah! Gabriel!" teriak Kuroka sambil melesat ke arah Gabriel. Gabriel yang melihat itu tertawa lalu ikut melesat ke arah Kuroka dengan tombak cahaya di tangannya.

 **Wush! Sret! Wush! Wush!**

Kuroka yang memiliki insting tajam karena Senjutsunya, yaitu sebuah teknik yang bisa merasakan energi alam membuat dia memiliki ruang lingkup seperti alam itu sendiri, bahkan dia bisa tahu serangan mematikan yang tak kasap mata.

Dengan lincah Kuroka menghindari setiap serangan Gabriel yang mengayunkan tombaknya ke arahnya, begitu juga Gabriel. Gabriel dengan sangat mudah menghindari setiap serangan Kuroka yang menyerangnya dengan kosong.

 **Swush! Crank!**

Kuroka yang merasakan serangan dari titik butanya melebarkan matanya, namun sebuah rantai putih muncul dan menahan serangan Gabriel yang menyerang titik buta Kuroka.

"Ini...," gumam Kuroka lalu melirik ke arah Asia yang masih berdiri di belakang Anastasia. "Asia-sama..."

"Aku tahu!" balas Asia sambil mengendalikan rantai putih lainnya melesat ke arah Gabriel.

 **Swush! Greb!**

Rantai-rantai putih milik Asia pun mengikat Gabriel dengan sangat kuat membuat Gabriel melenguh kesakitan, Kuroka yang melihat Gabriel berhasil di ikat langsung menjauh.

 **Sring!**

"Hyaaa!" teriak Asia dengan kuat menarik satu rantai putihnya ke arahnya membuat Gabriel tertarik ke arahnya. Asia yang melihat itu langsung menghindar begitu juga Anastasia.

 **["Jukken!"]** teriak Hanabi datang dari langit sambil mengarahkan tinju dengan telapak tangan berlapis aura biru ke arah Gabriel.

 **Sring! Pyaaaarsh!**

Namun sebelum tinju Hanabi mengenai Gabriel, sebuah lingkaran putih muncul di bawah Hanabi membuat Hanabi sedikit tersentak. Namun, Anastasia berhasil mengantisipasinya dengan mengurung Gabriel dengan Kristal esnya.

 **Blaar!**

"Kyaaa!" pekik Hanabi terpental karena ledakan yang di buat oleh Gabriel. Kuroka yang melihat itu langsung saja menangkap Hanabi sebelum Hanabi terluka.

"Huft~, Seorang mantan Seraph memang luar biasa," gumam Anastasia sambil menghela nafasnya.

 **Pyang!**

"Akh!" lenguh Asia begitu rantai-rantai putihnya yang mengikat Gabriel hancur.

"Asia-sama!"

"Hi-hihihi-hihihihi... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Gabriel dengan ekspresi mengerikan. "Mati... Kalian harus mati...," lanjut Gabriel sambil membuat bola cahaya di tangannya.

' _Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain, selagi mereka datang ke sini. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menggunakan teknik terlarangku untuk melindungi mereka,'_ batin Anastasia, sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

 **["Hakkekusho!"]**

 **Bwush!**

Gabriel seketika tersentak begitu sebuah hempasan angin menerpa dirinya membuat bola cahaya di tangannya menghilang.

Gabriel menatap nyalang ke arah Hinata yang melayang di udara lalu membuat dua bola cahaya kembali di tangannya.

 **Wush! Sret!**

Tanpa melihat, Gabriel langsung memiringkan tubuhnya begitu merasakan sebuah serangan di belakangnya. Sementara Hanabi yang menyerang dari belakang terkejut karena serangannya dapat di ketahui oleh Gabriel.

 **Sret! Grep!**

Garbriel yang akan melayangkan serangan ke perut Hanabi seketika terhenti begitu sebuah bayangan berhasil menangkap tangan Gabriel.

 **Pyarsh!**

Tubuh Gabriel seketika terkunci oleh Es membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak ke mana-mana.

 **Wush! Greb!**

Tak sampai sana, Kuroka muncul dari belakang Gabriel dan mencengkeram leher belakang Gabriel hingga dia menggeram kesakitan.

Asia yang sudah merasa baikkan menghela nafasnya lalu menatap ke arah Gabriel yang berhasil di kunci Oleh Anastasia.

"Apakah berhasil?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi maukah Asia-sama membantuku untuk memperkuat kuncianku pada Gabriel-sama? Aku tidak ingin dia kembali seperti tadi.

"Baiklah!" balas Asia lalu mengarahkan Rantai-rantai putihnya untuk mengikat Kristal Es yang membekukan badan Gabriel.

"Gabriel... Tenangkan dirimu, yang kau dengar tidaklah semuanya benar," ucap Hinata berusaha membujuk Gabriel sebaik mungkin. "Gh! Kau pikir aku akan percaya... Khehahaha! Lepaskan Aku agar aku bisa membalaskan kematian Naruto-kun dengan membunuh kalian!" teriak Gabriel di sertai wajah layaknya Psikopat.

"Gabriel-nee, Naruto-nii masih hidup. Dia bahkan bersama kami sekarang, hanya keluarga Naruto-nii saja yang tidak terselamatkan karena insiden itu, percayalah pada kami," ucap Hanabi ikut membujuk Gabriel

"Pembohong... Kalian pasti berbohong?!"

"Tidak, mereka mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Gabriel-sama."

Semua yang mendengar sebuah suara lain menoleh dan mereka melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah mereka dengan armor melekat di tubuhnya dan juga sembilan ekor musang yang bergerak liar di belakangnya.

"Naruto-kun!" kejut Hinata karena Naruto ada di sini. "Bukan... Itu Kunou-chan, dia mengambil alih tubuh Naruto dan pergi ke sini karena aku memberi kabar kepadanya begitu juga yang lain," ujar Anastasia sambil mengendalikan Esnya yang membekukan Gabriel ke arah Naruto.

Gabriel yang melihat wajah Naruto terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar, "Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun...," gumam Gabriel sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya yang masih di bekukan Anastasia berharap agar dirinya bisa menyentuh Naruto saat ini juga.

"Tenanglah Gabriel-sama, kau boleh menyentuh Naruto-sama nanti. Namun sekarang kau harus mendengarkan aku dulu," ucap Kunou yang mengendalikan tubuh Naruto.

"Suara ini, Kunou... Kisama... Berani-beraninya kau...," geram Gabriel kembali. "Harap tenanglah Gabriel-sama, aku mengendalikan tubuh Naruto-sama agar Naruto-sama tidak bisa melihat hal-hal supranatural," ucap Kunou agar Gabriel tidak salah paham.

"Keluarga Naruto-kun memang meninggal, tapi Naruto-sama masih selamat karena Minato-sama memerintahkanku untuk membawa pergi Naruto-sama sebelum Beliau meninggal. Namun setelah insiden tersebut, Naruto-sama terkena penyakit Autisme," jelas Kunou dengan pelan.

"Setelah itu kami, para penjaga Naruto-sama memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Naruto-sama mengenai hal-hal yang supranatural," ucap Nobunaga yang telah datang dan mendarat di samping Kunou yang mengendalikan tubuh Naruto.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Gabriel yang melihat para Servant terpilih yang menjadi pelindung Naruto dari balik bayang datang menatap mereka satu persatu lalu fokus menatap Kunou kembali.

"Dan juga, ada sebuah kebenaran yang harus kau tahu kenapa Orang tua Naruto-sama meninggal. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya...," ucap Nobunaga menjeda ucapannya, "Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi setengah malaikat jatuh? Apa yang telah kau perbuat?" tanya Nobunaga melanjutkan ucapannya.

Gabriel yang mendengar pertanyaan itu menundukkan kepalanya. Nobunaga yang melihat tingkah Gabriel menghela nafasnya, "Melihat dari tingkahmu, sepertinya kau sudah membunuh beberapa Tenshi, bukan?" tebak Nobunaga membuat tubuh Gabriel sedikit tersentak.

"Ara? Jadi hanya itu?" celetuk Asia membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arah Asia. "Siapa sangka Seorang Seraph bisa melakukan itu, tapi tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tahu perasaanmu, kau yang menentukan perasaanmu, kau yang menentukan takdirmu," ucap Asia sambil tersenyum.

"Asia-sama," gumam Anastasia menatap khawatir Asia. "Tapi... Walau aku biarawati, aku bukanlah biarawati yang suci. Aku adalah biarawati yang kotor," ucap Asia sambil menyeringai.

"Saat bergabung dengan gereja sekitar sini, aku bertemu beberapa Da-tenshi dan Tenshi, mereka membicarakan mengenai Insiden waktu itu dan mengenai Naruto-sama," jeda Asia sambil berjalan mendekati Gabriel, "Kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan? Aku membunuh mereka dengan secepat yang aku bisa."

"Etto... Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Asia-san?" tanya Hanabi bingung. "Gabriel-sama membunuh beberapa Tenshi yang bekerja sama membunuh Keluarga Naruto-kun bukan? Mereka tidak jatuh, namun Gabriel-sama terjatuh karena tindakkan tercela itu," jawab Asia.

"Kami-sama sangat kecewa atas tindakan Gabriel-sama, namun Gabriel-sama lebih kecewa kenapa Kami-sama membiarkan hal itu terjadi dan berpikir bahwa kenapa Kami-sama menulis takdir seperti itu untuk Naruto-kun," lanjut Asia, "Karena tidak terima, dia berniat membunuh semua yang pernah dekat dengan keluarga Naruto-kun maupun Naruto-kun itu sendiri. Dirinya berharap Naruto-kun bahagia dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan."

 **Duak!**

"Ittai!"

"Ok! Kita hentikan masalah itu, kau terlalu terbelit-belit menjelaskannya," ucap Scathach setelah memberi pukulan pelan di kepala Asia hingga dia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Karena sudah begini, aku yakin pihak mana pun pasti akan memburumu, Gabriel-sama. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Tamamo, tentu saja mereka tidak bisa membiarkan Gabriel seorang diri di dunia luar seperti ini.

Gabriel telah menjadi Half-Da-Tenshi, dan itu membuatnya menjadi buronan Akuma yang mau tidak mau harus membunuh Gabriel.

"Aku tidak peduli, siapa pun yang ingin memburuku, membunuhku, aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang aku pedulikan adalah Naruto-kun, asal aku bisa selalu bersamanya, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali," jawab Gabriel sambil menatap lirih Naruto yang di kendalikan Kunou.

 **Pyarsh!**

Kristal Es yang mengurung Gabriel pun hancur berkeping-keping membuat Gabriel sedikit terkejut karena dirinya di bebaskan.

 **Sret!**

Gabriel yang melihat sebuah uluran tangan, menatap pemilik tangan tersebut di mana Naruto tengah mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Jaa~ ikutlah bersama Kami, Gabriel-sama."

.

 _ **Autisme? Or Genius?**_

 _ **.**_

 **Kediaman Naruto.**

 **.**

"Jadi begitu...," gumam Gabriel ketika mendengar penjelasan Nobunaga. Nobunaga telah menceritakan bagaimana bisa keluarga Naruto meninggal, dan Gabriel tidak percaya bahwa Kakaknya yaitu Michael ikut terlibat.

"Gomen Naruto-kun... Jika saja aku tahu...," lirih Gabriel sambil mengelus kepala Naruto yang berbaring di pahanya. Naruto dalam keadaan pingsan karena Kunou mengambil wujudnya agar bisa berbicara dengan Gabriel.

Kunou yang melihat Gabriel kembali menangis menghela nafasnya. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Gabriel-sama. Itu bukan salahmu," ucap Kunou agar Gabriel tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dia benar, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Gabriel-chan," timpal Hinata yang duduk di samping Gabriel. "Tapi..."

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto-nii tidak akan membencimu. Naruto-nii tidaklah seperti itu," potong Hanabi yang tahu apa yang di takutkan oleh Gabriel.

"Benar... Kah?"

 **Duk!**

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu, percayalah," ucap Scathach sambil memukul pelan kepala Gabriel, dirinya cukup risih ketika melihat seseorang masih ragu padahal sudah di yakinkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana Gabriel-sama? Apa kau akan tinggal di sini? Atau di tempat lain?" tanya Tamamo sambil memakan Es buah yang ada di tangannya.

"Matte, kenapa kau menentukannya?! Dan juga bukankah itu punyaku?!" ucap Kuroka kesal karena penghuni kediaman Naruto semakin banyak.

"Maa~ sudahlah Kuroka-san, tidak ada gunanya kau protes. Lagi pula, bukankah semakin bagus jika semakin ramai di kediaman ini?" ucap Asia santai membuat Kuroka semakin kesal.

"Kau bisa bicara sesantai itu karena kau tinggal di sini juga?! Padahal Hiashi-ojii-sama menyediakan rumah ini untuk Kami, tapi kalian dengan seenaknya tinggal di sini?!"

"Tidak ada gunanya kau protes, Kuroka-sama. Yang memiliki kehendak adalah Hinata-sama yang merupakan Anak dari Hiashi-ojii-sama, jadi biar dia yang menentukan apakah memperbolehkan mereka tinggal di sini atau tidak," ucap Nobunaga membuat Kuroka melenguh lalu melirik Hinata yang tampak tenang.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan, Hinata-chan?" tanya Kuroka sambil berbisik. Hinata yang mendengar bisikan Kuroka hanya mengangguk saja.

"Tch, baiklah kalau begitu."

"Minna... Arigato... Hiks... Hiks... Arigato...," ucap Gabriel sambil menangis, dirinya senang karena ada yang selalu bersamanya sekarang. Jika saja dia membunuh mereka tadi, dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan hidup sendiri dan menjadi buronan yang harus di bunuh.

"nyaaaww~." Semua yang melihat Kunou menguap langsung berdiri dan menatap Kunou seolah bertanya _'apakah sudah batasnya?'._

"Ha'i, sebaiknya kalian kembali sekarang sebelum aku mulai kembali ke bentuk boneka dan membuat King bangun," ucap Kunou yang mulai bercahaya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita sampai di sini saja pembicaraan kita, dan Anastasia!"

Anastasia yang duduk manis, menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika teman-temannya mendelik ke arahnya. **"Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh pada Naruto-sama."**

Anastasia yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa gugup dan melambaikan tangannya memberi tahu bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan itu.

 **Wush!**

Secara bersamaan, Para Servant pun dengan cepat menghilang dari kediaman Naruto dan Kunou langsung kembali ke bentuk boneka rubah yang duduk di samping Naruto yang berbaring di paha Gabriel.

"Engghh~," lenguh Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya pelan. "Konbanwa, Naruto-kun."

Naruto yang tidak mengenal perempuan di depannya secara spontan mengambil boneka kyuu di sampingnya lalu menjaga jarak dari Gabriel. Gabriel yang melihat itu tersenyum miris, namun dirinya tidak boleh sedih. Itu karena Naruto terkena penyakit Autisme, jika memang Naruto tidak mengenalnya setidaknya dia harus bisa dekat dengan Naruto kembali.

"K-Kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap takut Gabriel. Gabriel yang melihat tatapan takut Naruto tersenyum semanis mungkin "Namaku, Gabriel. Teman Hinata-chan dan yang lainnya," ucap Gabriel memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Te-Teman Hinata-chan?"

"Ha'i."

"Go-Gomen, a-aku pikir kamu siapa. Na-Namaku Uzumaki Na-Naruto _desu_ , sa-salam kenal, Gabriel-san," ucap Naruto sambil tergagap lalu membungkukkan badannya sesaat.

Setelah menegakkan badannya kembali, Naruto terpaku pada Rambut Gabriel yang di mana Setengah rambutnya berwarna kuning dan setengahnya lagi hitam.

Gabriel yang melihat tatapan lekat Naruto merona tipis, Hinata yang menyadari itu menghela nafasnya lalu menyikut pelan Gabriel. "Dia tidak menatapmu, melainkan Rambutmu," ucap Hinata membuat Gabriel cengo.

"A-Anoo... Gabriel-san...," gumam Naruto sambil mendekati Gabriel bersama boneka Kyuunya. "Ha-Ha'i, ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Gabriel sambil tergagap.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa, ra-rambut Gabriel-san seperti itu?" tanya Naruto polos sambil menyentuh dua rambut Gabriel yang berbeda warna.

Gabriel yang melihat betapa penasarannya Naruto kenapa bisa rambutnya seperti ini termenung sesaat sebelum tersenyum tipis pada Naruto.

"Rambutku seperti ini memang sejak kecil seperti ini, Naruto-kun," jawab Gabriel sambil menyentuh rambutnya yang berwarna hitam.

"S-Souka...," gumam Naruto lalu melirik ke atas seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Ada apa Naru-kun?" tanya Kuroka.

"A-Aku hanya berpikir, ba-bagaimana jadinya ji-jika aku memiliki rambut seperti itu," jawab Naruto sambil menyentuh rambutnya, semua yang mendengar itu seketika terdiam hingga sebuah tawa terdengar.

"Hahaha, Ka-Kau lucu sekali Naruto-nii," tawa Hanabi sambil memegangi perutnya. "Mo-Mou! Memang apa y-yang lucu?!" balas Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Hahaha, jika Naruto-nii memiliki rambut seperti itu, kau akan tampak aneh Naruto-nii," ucap Hanabi membuat Naruto langsung drop

"Aneh!"

 **Duak!**

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan Baka Imouto?!" teriak Hinata setelah memberi pukulan pada kepala Hanabi.

"Itu Sakit Onee-sama?! Kenapa kau selalu memukul kepalaku?!"

"Itu Hukumanmu karena selalu membuat Naruto menangis?!"

Sementara mereka berdebat, Kuroka, Asia, Gabriel dan Anastasia berusaha mengembalikan mental Naruto.

.

 **Rias Side**

.

Sementara itu, di sisi Rias. Saat ini Rias tengah termenung di kasurnya di temani bulan yang terang serta embusan angin malam yang sejuk.

Rias selama kemarin mengurung dirinya di kamar sambil memikirkan satu orang... Yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

Kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan orang yang aku temui sejak kecil? Baik tingkah laku? Senyumnya dan sebagainya, itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Dari yang dia tahu, Naruto telah meninggal. Itulah yang dia dengar, dan beberapa tahun kemudian, muncul Naruto lain yang sangat persis dengan Naruto yang dia kenal.

Namikaze Naruto dan Uzumaki Naruto...

Nama yang mirip namun berbeda marga. Wajah yang mirip tapi memiliki sedikit perbedaan tingkah. Jika benar Uzumaki Naruto adalah Naruto yang dia kenal, maka dirinya akan langsung merasa bersalah... Sangat-sangat bersalah.

Karena Naruto, adalah orang yang sangat dia sayangi, dan saat ini dia telah menyakitinya bahkan hampir membunuhnya. Rias yang membayangkan bagaimana Naruto akan membencinya ketakutan.

Sangat ketakutan...

"Ti-Tidak...," gumam Rias sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, "Ti-Tidak, ja-jangan sampai... Jangan sampai..."

Sementara itu di luar tempat Rias, tampak Akeno tengah terbang sambil menatap tempat Rias sendu. "Rias...,"

.

 **Servant Place**

 **01.00 AM**

 **.**

"Nyaaaawh~," sementara itu di tempat tinggal para Servant, tampak Tamamo saat ini tengah duduk di kursi sofa sambil menguap lalu menutup matanya sesaat dengan menggerak-gerakkan kuping rubahnya dan mulutnya membuat ekspresinya sangat imut.

Setelah menutup matanya sesaat Tamamo membuka matanya kembali dan di depannya sudah terdapat Jeanne yang menatap kesal dirinya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur Tama-chan?"

Tamamo yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hehe, aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya membuat Jeanne sweatdrop.

' _Lalu kenapa kau menguap tadi?!'_ ingin berteriak tapi takut membangunkan yang lainnya, itulah yang di pikirkan Jeanne.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak tidur Jeanne?"

"Aku hanya tengah memikirkan soal Rias-sama," balas Jeanne sambil duduk di sebelah Jeanne. "memang ada apa dengannya?" tanya Tamamo sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jeanne, namun Jeanne kembali menegakkan kepala Tamamo.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku memiliki kemampuan perasa yang tinggi Tama-chan, dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk pada Rias-sama," ujar Jeanne dengan serius membuat Tamamo yang awalnya hanya ingin mendengar dengan santai langsung mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Sesuatu yang buruk seperti apa?"

"Pertama, jika Rias-sama mengetahui Identitas Naruto yang dulu merupakan teman lamanya, maka rasa bersalah akan hinggap dan itu akan menghancurkan Rias-sama secara mental. Kedua, jika Dia belum mengetahui identitas Naruto dan terus melakukan kekerasannya dan tanpa sengaja membunuh Naruto teman lamanya, dan mengetahui secara tak sengaja dia membunuhnya, secara total Rias-sama akan hancur," jelas Jeanne membuat Tamamo terdiam sambil berpikir.

"Tunggu? Kenapa dua hal tadi sama-sama menghancurkan Rias-sama?"

"Huft~ sebenarnya...," gantung Jeanne. "Rias-sama terkena penyakit mental yang kapan saja bisa membuatnya menjadi Gila." Jeanne dan Tamamo yang mendengar suara lain selain mereka menoleh dan terdapat Okita yang berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Nobunaga.

"Gila? Tunggu! Itu artinya..."

"Um, semenjak Rias-sama mendengar kabar Kematian Keluarga Naruto-sama, dia mengurung dirinya di kamar selama beberapa hari, karena Keluarga Gremory khawatir dengan keadaannya, mereka pun secara paksa masuk ke kamar Rias-sama," jelas Jeanne. "Dan Rias-sama sudah di temukan seperti orang Gila di kamar tersebut," lanjut Nobunaga.

"Tapi, jika begitu... Kenapa Rias-sama tampak sehat seperti manusia biasa?" tanya Tamamo ingin tahu, bagaimana bisa dua orang ini yaitu Nobunaga dan Jeanne mengetahui semua informasi.

"Itu Karena Akeno-sama dan Sona-sama," jawab Nobunaga, "Mereka dengan susah payah berusaha menghilangkan penyakit Rias dan itu berhasil saat mereka berumur 10 tahun."

"3 Tahun ya...," gumam Tamamo.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan Nobu?" tanya Okita membuat Nobunaga meliriknya. "Aku masih memikirkannya, tapi untuk saat ini...,"

 **Sret! Grep!**

Nobunaga yang ingin menjewer Tamamo dan Jeanne seketika terhenti karena mereka berdua menahan tangan Nobunaga "Kenapa kalian belum tidur hah?!"

"memang kau ibu kami?! Terserah kami mau tidurnya kapan?!"

Okita yang melihat teman-temannya pada bertengkar hanya diam lalu menguap karena mengantuk.

.

 **Kediaman Uzumaki**

.

Kembali ke kediaman Uzumaki, tampak saat ini Gabriel tengah duduk sambil menatap benda yaitu pensil. Pensil itu merupakan pemberian Naruto tadi sebelum dirinya tertidur.

Gabriel yang di berikan Pensil oleh Naruto hanya menatap bingung Naruto, kenapa Naruto memberinya Sebuah Pensil?

Dan dia mendengar jawaban Naruto yang sangat polos.

" _Entahlah, hanya saja... Aku yakin itu pasti akan berguna untuk Gabriel-san."_

Berguna untuknya? Tapi untuk apa? Itulah yang selalu terngiang di kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu keras Gabriel." Gabriel yang mendengar suara Hinata menoleh dan dia melihat Hinata berjalan ke arahnya dengan piyama tidurnya.

"Naruto-kun memang seperti itu, namun terkadang barang pemberiannya sangat berguna, bisa di bilang jika _Emas hilang maka gunakan Kartu_ ," ucap Hinata membuat Gabriel Sweatdrop.

' _Apa maksudnya?'_

"Dulu aku juga pernah di beri barang oleh Naruto-kun, yaitu sebuah perban. Awalnya aku pikir kenapa dia memberiku barang seperti ini padahal aku tidak terluka? Namun siapa sangka, tiga hari setelahnya aku terjatuh dari belajar terbang dengan sayapku dan perban itu menutupi lukaku untuk sementara," Ucap Hinata bercerita.

"Jika kau di beri pensil, mungkin pensil itu akan berguna nanti. Jadi simpanlah dulu hingga suatu saat kau akan gunakan," lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Gabriel.

Gabriel yang mendengar itu seketika paham. Benda yang biasanya tidak berguna saat tidak dibutuhkan pasti akan berguna nanti. Sama halnya jika Dompet hilang, pasti ada sesuatu sebagai penggantinya.

Walau jarang, tapi pasti berguna suatu saat nanti. "Arigato na Hinata-chan," ucap Gabriel sambil tersenyum. "Untuk?" tanya Hinata.

"Untuk semuanya... Jika saja kalian tidak menghentikanku mungkin, aku tidak akan seperti ini," jawab Gabriel sambil memejamkan matanya. Hinata yang melihat itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sisi Gabriel begitu juga Gabriel.

"Dunia memang terkadang tidak adil, namun keadilan pasti akan muncul suatu saat," ucap Hinata, "Ne Gabriel, mengenai Heaven... Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada tempat itu?" Gabriel yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat.

"Mungkin akan aku biarkan saja untuk saat ini."

"Sou... Ka...,"

"Zzzzz~"

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sama-sama tertidur dengan posisi duduk saling bersandar satu sama lain.

.

 **Heaven**

.

Sementara itu di Heaven, tampak saat ini Michael tengah duduk di tempatnya dengan perasaan gelisah dan bersalah, dirinya bersalah karena membunuh keluarga Uzumaki Naruto, walau tidak sepenuhnya secara langsung dia membunuhnya melainkan pasukannya tetap saja dirinya bersalah.

Dan Dirinya menyesal karena membuat Gabriel menjadi Half-Da-Tenshi, seharusnya dirinya yang menjadi Da-Tenshu bukannya Gabriel.

 **Tap!**

"Lama tidak bertemu Micahel." Michael yang mendengar suara menyapanya menoleh siapa yang menyapanya dan tubuh Michael langsung menegang ketika melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Kalian?!"

Pasukan Tenshi langsung muncul dan mengepung siapa yang mendatangi Michael, orang-orang yang terdiri dari 4 orang hanya diam dengan santainya.

"Michael-dono! Cepat pergi dari sini! Biar kami urus mereka?!"

"Jangan Bodoh?! Pergi dari sini?! kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka?!"

 **Sret! Bhats! Bziit!**

Tiga di antara Empat orang di sanapun memunculkan tiga pasang sayap berwarna emas di sertai Perisai dan tombak di tangan mereka.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa melawan mereka karena mereka adalah..."

"Servant dengan julukan _ **Valkyrie**_?!"

Para Tenshi yang mendengar itu seketika tersentak, Servant?!

"Waktunya mengacaukan Heaven, Ikuzo Ortlinde, Hild, Thrud."

"Ha'i!"

 **Wush! BOOOM!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Note : Yo! Akhirnya bisa up juga.**

 **Bagaimana cerita kali ini? Menarikkah? Atau tidak?**

 **Hahaha jika tidak gomen ne, kesibukan Real Life cukup mengganggu dan hanya ini saja yang bisa aku berikan atas ide yang ada di otakku.**

 **Btw Ereaser Kw, sebelum Flame sebaiknya kau baca ini, karena aku bisa merasakan kau akan flame setelah ini.**

 **Sebaiknya ngaca dulu sebelum bilang seseorang munafic. Masih mending Cerita ini bisa Up atau tidak. Walau ide Cuma segini kenapa kau protes? Kau kira mendapatkan ide dan membuat cerita semudah bayi berjalan kaki?**

 **Hoho Tidak Semudah Itu FERGUSO?!**

 **Justru yang munafic itu lu Ereaser Kw, lu dari dulu gw tantang bikin cerita mana buktinya?! Kagak ada. Lu sembunyi di balik Nama Author dan mengklaim itu cerita lo? Kheh! Munafic amat.**

 **Sadar bajingan?! Siapa yang munafic di sini?! Siapa yang pecundang?! Itu lu Ereaser kw.**

 **.**

 **Shh~ gomen. Kalian harus melihat sisi kasarku kembali.**

 **Aku tidak tahu kenapa hanya saja orang sepertinya harus di beri sedikit kata kasar karena aku yakin, dia gak pernah lulus sekolah hingga otaknya sebesar butiran partikel.**

 **Ok... Kita lanjutkan ke cerita.**

 **Bagaimana bisa Gabriel menjadi Half-Da-Tenshi? Itu karena dia membunuh para Tenshi, kalian pasti tahu bagaimana jadinya jika Tenshi termakan emosional mereka.**

 **Lalu, kenapa sepertinya semua memiliki cerita gelap? Hmm~ entahlah... Seperti ada sebuah peluru yang menembak otakku membuatku memiliki ide seperti itu.**

 **Cerita ini akan sedikit berbeda dari cerita lainnya. Maa~ tidak ada salahnya mengkhususnya salah satu ceritaku bukan?**

 **Hmm~ lalu untuk servant yang muncul di Heaven? Sepertinya kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa pemimpin mereka.**

 **Jaa~ itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan jaa na~**

 _ **4kagiSetsu out**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Opening – Namirin -Yasashisa No Ryu**

 **Taikutsu na madobe ni**

( Layar memperlihatkan genangan air yang bergelombang hingga mencerminkan Naruto yang duduk di kelas sambil memeluk bonekanya dari samping )

 **fukikomu kaze ni**

( Layar kembali bergelombang hingga memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan mulai menundukkan kepalanya sambil membaca buku di mejanya )

 **Kao wo shikameta no wa terekusasa no uragaeshi**

( Salah satu tulisan di meja Narutopun seketika melayang membuat Naruto yang melihat itu terdiam polos sambil melihat Tulisan tersebut keluar jendela )

 **Fix First**

( Layarpun menjauh memperlihatkan Sekolah Kuoh di sertai Tulisan Judul Autisme? Or Genius? )

 **Aimai ni unazuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti memperlihatkan Hinata yang berjalan di bawah hujan dengan payung di tangannya dengan ekspresi murung )

 **tenohira no kyou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kuroka dari samping yang berteduh di bawah kuil )

 **Egaiteru jibun wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hanabi yang berteduh di bawah Supermarket sambil memandang langit )

 **sukoshi oogesa de**

( Layar kembali di Ganti dengan Sona dan Akeno yang menunggu di sekolah sambil memandang langit yang hujan )

 **Nani ka kawarisou na**

( Layar kembali di ganti Dengan Naruto yang berkumpul bersama yang lain sambil saling berbincang )

 **ki ga shiteiru yo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengalihkan wajahnya dengan polos )

 **Kokoro ni yobikakeru**

( Mata Naruto yang menangkap Dua burung biru tengah terbang di luar )

 **kimi no sei da ne**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan mata Naruto yang melebar lalu semua seketika menggelap menyisakan Naruto seorang diri )

 **Fix Second**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto beserta keluarganya )

 **Kumorizora nozoita yokan**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata yang mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, Lalu Kuroka, Hanabi, Sona dan Akeno )

 **Te wo nobasou itsu yori mo chikara zuyoi yuuki de**

( Dari belakang Narutopun muncul beberapa tangan bercahaya yang memeluk Naruto hingga Naruto tersentak dan bersamaan dengan itu Tempat yang gelap berubah menjadi terang dengan latar lautan yang luas )

 **Hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore demo bokura wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kamera mengelilingi Naruto yang terkena hembusan angin di lautan luas tersebut, lalu layar kembali berganti dengan Lengan Naruto yang memeluk erat boneka Kyuu di pelukannya.

 **Yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Dua lengan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik Naruto membuat Naruto tersentak karena saat ini Naruto di tarik oleh Kuroka dan Hinata )

 **Ima wa dare no namae demo nai kagayaki no kanata e**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto, beserta Akeno, Hinata, Sona, Kuroka dan Hanabi yang saling bercanda dan bergurau di berbagai tempat )

 **Zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni ikou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Bunga Violet laku tersentak ketika Hinata memanggilnya dan berlari ke tempat Hinata yang cukup jauh dengan lari pelan )

 **Fix End**

( Kamerapun bergerak ke atas merekam langit biru yang di sinari matahari cerah.

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, sosok pemuda yang ceria harus mengalami penyakit _'Autisme'_ karena sebuah kejadian yang terduga namun memiliki Kegeniusan di atas rata-rata, beberapa orang datang mendekat memberinya pencerahan dan memberinya uluran tangan, namun... Apakah itu bisa bertahan lama?

 ** _Autisme? Or Genius?_**

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy, Little Humor, Slice of Life, Echhi, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, Autis!Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Sacred Gear berbicara**

 ** _[' Naruto '] Sacred Gear berbicara batin_**

 ** _._**

 **Chapter 7 : Valkyrie**

.

 _ **Sabtu**_ **,** _ **19 Mei 2018**_

 _ **Kediaman Uzumaki**_

 _ **06.00 AM**_

 _._

"Enghh~" lenguh Hinata membuka matanya, Hinata mengerjapkan matanya untuk memproses apa yang terjadi.

"Uhmmn~" Hinata yang mendengar suara lenguhan melirik Dan dia melihat Gabriel yang tertidur di sampingnya, ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin, Hinata tersenyum tipis lalu membaringkan Gabriel di sofa.

Setelah membaringkan Gabriel, Hinata merenggangkan badannya lalu menatap jam dinding, "Sudah pagi ya…" gumam Hinata lalu menoleh keluar dimana masih tampak gelap.

Karena penasaran, Hinata menginterpretasikan melalui Jendela dan dia cukup terkejut ketika di langit terjadi badai, padahal perkiraan cuaca kemarin menunjukkan cuaca akan biasa saja, tapi ini…

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…," gumam Hinata bingung.

"Hinata-sama!" Hinata yang mendengar suara menoleh dan dia melihat Anak Buah Ayahnya datang Dan berlutut di depannya. "Ko-san? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku membawa kabar dari Hiashi-sama untuk Anda, Hinata-sama!" jawab Pria bernama Ko sambil menyerahkan sebuah Surat pada Hinata lalu menghilang.

Hinata yang menerima Surat dari Ayahnya membuka Surat tersebut dan membacanya dengan teliti. "Souka… pantas saja langit menjadi seperti ini," gumam Hinata setelah membaca Surat dari Ayahnya.

 **Tap!**

"Ada apa Hinata-chan? Kau sepertinya sangat serius… huaaam~ padahal ini masih pagi?" tanya Kuroka yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada kabar, bagiku ini kabar yang gembira tapi entah bagaimana dengan Kalian," jawab Hinata membuat Kuroka kebingungan.

.

.

"Heaven di serang?" tanya Kuroka ketika mendengar cerita Hinata, semua yang telah berkumpul di ruang Tamu termasuk Kunou cukup terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa Heaven di serang.

"Um, yang menyerang mereka adalah Servant Valkyrie kemarin, mereka menghancurkan Heaven dan membuat beberapa orang di Heaven terluka," jelas Hinata membuat Anastasia menghela nafasnya.

"Mereka benar-benar nekat, jika Scathach dan Nobunaga mendengar ini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti," gumam Anastasia sambil memijit keningnya.

"Semoga mereka yang meninggal menerima tempat yang pantas," panjat Asia membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya, "Apa?"

"Bukankah kau iblis Asia? Tapi kenapa kau masih bisa memanjatkan Doa?"

Asia yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu menunjukkan Kalung berisi salib di sertai lingkaran perisai, "Ini adalah Kalung pemberian Almarhum Minato-sama pada keluargaku, tanpa menghilang rasa hormat Kepada Kami-sama, Minato-sama membuatkan kami ini agar tetap bisa berdoalah pada Kami-sama," jawab Asia menjelaskan.

"Souka… Almarhum Minato-sama memang wluar biasa," gumam Hinata paham, Mata Hinata melirik Gabriel yang duduk dengan tenang sambil bertopamg dagu, Gabriel sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut khawatir ataupun terkejut sekalipun.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Gabriel-chan?" tanya Hinata membuat Gabriel meliriknya. "Aku sudah keluar dari Heaven jadi itu bukan urusanku… mau tempat itu hancur sekali pun aku sudah tidak peduli," jawab Gabriel tanpa menunjukkan emosi sedikit pun.

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Gabriel tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, Kunou yang melihat situasi canggung berdehem pelan lalu bertanya kembali pada Hinata dengan serius.

"Apa Ada pesan lain dari, Hiashi-sama?"

Hinata yang mendengar itu pun menjawab, "Otou-sama mengatakan untuk berhati-hati, berita Heaven di serangga sudah menyebar Ada kemungkinan Pihak Iblis dan Da-Tenshi akan menyerang Kita karena menjadi tersangka," jawab Hinata membuat Kunou langsung memahami situasinya.

"Souka… untuk berjaga-jaga, Anastasia, Asia…" ucap Kunou membuat Anastasia menoleh ke arahnya, "Bersiaplah pergi ke Sekolah bersama yang lain, Tamamo-chan sudah menyiapkan Kalian data untuk masuk Sekolah yang sama dengan yang lain."

Anastasia dan Asia mengangguk paham.

"Gabriel-san, tidak apa bukan jika kau diam di sini?" tanya Kunou dan di jawab Anggukan oleh Gabriel. "Souka... Sekolah sudah kembali pulih ya, membosankan," gerutu Hinata.

"Tidak perlu mengeluh Hinata-chan, lagi Pula Kita tidak Ada kegiatan di Rumah Dan itu lebih membosankan lagi," balas Kuroka membuat Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yosh, dengan begini semua sudah selesai, dan aku beri peringatan pada Kalian," ujar Kunou sambil berdiri.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan Gremory." Setelah mengatakan itu Kunou menghilang dengan kecepatan kilatnya kembali ke tubuh boneka rubah yang Ada di pelukan Naruto yang pingsan, Hanabi yang menjaga tubuh Naruto telah menyadari bahwa Kunou telah kembali membangunkan Naruto.

"Hahh~ karena ini aku tidak sempat membuat Sarapan, sebaiknya Kita bergegas Dan membeli Sarapan di supermarket saja," gerutu Hinata lalu menyarankan yang lain untuk bergegas.

.

.

 **Servant Place**

.

Sementara itu di tempat para Servant, tampak para Servant masih tertidur nyenyak Kecuali Souji Okita dan Jeanne D' Arc yang telah bangun dari tidur mereka.

 **Ding! Dong!**

Jeanne yang memasak di Dapur seketika mengalihkan pandangannya pada Okita yang Tengah meminum air di sampingnya, Okita yang merasakan tatapan Jeanne meliriknya dan dia menerima Kode dari Jeanne untuk memeriksa siapa yang datang.

Okita yang mengerti pun bergerak ke depan Rumah dan mengecek siapa yang datang, ketika melihat siapa yang datang Mata Okita sedikit melebar dan membuka pintu kediaman mereka.

"Baka! Cepat masuk!" perintah Okita sambil menarik tamunya masuk.

"Mou~ apa itu caraku menyambut kami Okita?" cemberut sang Tamu. "Tentu saja baka! Lagi Pula kenapa kau sampai seperti ini, Brynhildr?" tanya Okita serius.

Sang Tamu yang bernama Brynhildr memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos, "Memang Ada yang salah denganku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau berlumuran darah! Kau terlihat seperti pembunuh jadinya!"

Benar, Brynhildr datang ke kediaman para Servant Dalam keadaan berlumuran darah, mulai dari wajah, rambut dan juga tubuhnya. Brynhildr yang mendengar itu menggumam pelan Sebelum tertawa halus.

"Ah, ini? Aku dan yang lain memang habis membunuh beberapa orang kemarin," jawabnya dengan jujur. "Aku hargai kejujuranmu, tapi sadarlah tempat Baka," ujar Okita lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Ada apa Okita?" tanya Jeanne menghampiri Okita dan sama seperti Okita, Jeanne juga terkejut melihat keadaan Brynhildr yang berlumuran darah. "Ah, Jeanne… Hishashiburi!" sapa Brynhildr sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Nanti saja menjelaskannya yang lebih penting cepat bersihkan tubuh Kalian!" balas Okita.

.

.

 _ **Kuoh Gakuen**_

 _._

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di Kuoh Gakuen, tampak 2 orang perempuan saat ini berjalan di koridor Sekolah dengan tenang mengaitkan tatapan liar para lelaki di Sekolah tersebut.

"Hah~ baju ini terlihat mencolok, dan juga ini sangat tidak pas untukku," gumam Perempuan berambut putih sambil mengecek tubuhnya. "Itu karena kau tinggi, jelas saja tampak mencolok," balas perempuan berambut kuning yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Begitukah? Tapi aku rasa itu bukan yang mempengaruhinya," balas perempuan berambut putih. "Anastasia-nee!" perempuan yang Tak lain adalah Anastasia menoleh ketika Ada yang memanggil ya Dan betapa terkejutnya Anastasia ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sona-chan!" balas Anastasia sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah mendengar kabar dari Hinata-chan, jadi aku datang menjemputmu," ujar Sona menjelaskan kedatangannya.

"Souka… berarti kau sudah mengetahui situasinya juga ya?" Sona yang mendengar itu mengangguk, Sona yang merasakan orang lain selain Anastasia menoleh dan menatap perempuan di sampingnya Anastasia dengan intens.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia, Asia Argento, kau Pasti mengenalnya, Sona-chan." Sona yang mendengar itu menatap terkejut perempuan yang Tak lain adalah Asia.

Asia yang melihat tatapan terkejut Sona tertawa halus, "Apa kau mengingatku, Tsu-chan?" tanya Asia membuat Sona mendengus dengan pipi merona tipis.

"Hmph! Tidak aku sangka aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Si-chan," balas Sona, terjadi keheningan beberapa saat Sebelum mereka tertawa kecil bersama. Asia pun memeluk Sona untuk melepaskan kerinduannya begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Anak kecil yang dulunya malu-malu sudah tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang Cantik," ucap Asia membuat Sona terkekeh. "Aku juga tidak menyangka perempuan yang selalu ingin menjadi adik Naruto-kun bisa tubuh secantik ini," balas Sona membuat Asia ikut terkekeh pelan.

"Kita bisa lanjutkan pembicaraan Kita nanti, sekarang Ayo… Aku akan mengantar Kalian ke ruang kepala Sekolah."

.

 **Heaven**

 **.**

Sementara di Surga, tempat yang menjadi impian seluruh Jiwa yang telah meninggal, yang seharusnya tempat yang sangat indah sekarang tampak hancur Berantakan di sertai beberapa mayat para malaikat, Surga yang putih mulai berisi warna Merah darah yang mengerikan.

Di salah Satu tempat, tampak Michael Tengah bersandar dengan Luka di tubuhnya Dan parahnya lagi, dia kehilangan Tangan kirinya.

"G- Ghhh… K- Kenapa ini Harus terjadi… Tou-sama," gumam Michael sambil menahan sakit pada lengan kirinya, _'Mereka… benar-benar mengacaukan Surga… Apakah ini Karmaku, Tou-sama…'_ batin Michael.

"Michael!" Michael yang mendengar suara menoleh dan dia melihat Azazel Dan Sirzech yang datang ke arahnya.

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekatiku! Jika Kalian mendekatiku…"

 **Twung!**

Sirzech dan Azazel yang hampir mencapai Michael Harus terhenti ketika sebuah kurungan dari cahaya menghalangi mereka, Azazel yang melihat kurungan di depannya mendecih tak suka Dan berniat menggunakan Balance Breakernya.

"Hentikan Azazel! Jika kau menghancurkannya mereka akan menyadarinya!" Azazel yang mendengar itu menggeram pelan. "Tapi…"

"Jangan pedulikan aku, lawannya adalah Valkyrie, kekuatan mereka jauh lebih kuat dari pada sebelumnya, jadi jangan mengorbankan nyawamu hanya untuk malaikat bodoh sepertiku ini!" potong Michael.

"Aku adalah Pemimpin Malaikat yang bodoh… sungguh bodoh… aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi Surga dengan kekuatanku, aku… adalah malaikat yang lemah," lirih Michael, dirinya sudah banyak berbuat salah, menjaga adiknya saja dia tidak becus, apa lagi tempat Surga yang dia pimpin.

"Ya… kau memang mulai melemah Michael, karena itu…"

"HENTIKAN BICARA BUSUKMU ITU, MAOU LUCIFER!" potong Michael berteriak, Michael menatap Sirzech dengan tatapan benci serta kemarahan, karena orang di depannya Surga Harus menganggunya sesuatu yang berat dan dia tidak akan memaafkan orang di depannya ini.

"Karena mulut busukmu, Surga terkena getahnya dan aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai Iblis busuk sepertimu lagi, Maou Lucifer," ucap Michael membuat Sirzech mendengus pelan.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku membantumu keluar dari sini Dan membalasnya dendam ini? Aku jamin Surga akan kembali semula."

"Mulut busukmu tidak akan mempengaruhinya, Maou Lucifer. Aku lebih memilih Surga tetap seperti ini, karena ini adalah Karma yang memang Harus kami terima dari rencana busukmu," balas Michael.

"Kau mungkin masih bisa bersandar, tapi tidak lama lagi, Underworld, akan menerima karma juga," lanjut Michael membuat Sirzech menyipitkan matanya.

"Hahaha! Kau tidak tahu bukan? Hahahaha! Selamat menikmati Karmamu, Sirzech… aku tidak sabar melihatnya menyabut nyawa orang-orang tercintamu," ucap Michael lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Oi! Michael! Jangan mati di sini!"

"Aku tidak mati, Azazel. Aku hanya tidak sabar membayangkan bagaimana mereka menghancurkan Underworld, Hahaha!"

Sirzech yang mendengar itu berbalik Dan meninggalkan Michael dan Azazel di surga yang kacau.

.

 **Underworld**

.

Sementara itu di Underworld, tampak beberapa orang Tengah berdiri di tempat yang tinggi sambil menatap Kota Underworld dengan tatapan datar.

"Brynhildr sudah mengacaukan Surga, berikutnya… adalah Underworld," gumam Perempuan berambut kuning sambil memutari tombak di tangannya, lalu menjilati ujung tombaknya.

"Saa~ bersiaplah untuk mengambil nyawa mereka."

.

.

 **Class**

 **.**

Sementara itu di kelas Naruto, Hinata dan Kuroka berada, mereka Tengah belajar dengan serius sambil mendengarkan penjelasan guru mengenai materi yang mereka pelajari.

 **Tok! Tok!**

Sang Guru yang menjelaskan materi terhenti ketika mendengar ketukan pintu kelas dan memutuskan untuk mengeceknya. "Ah, Sitri-san… Ada apa?"

"Maaf mengganggu Sensei, Saya di perintahkan untuk mengantar mereka kemari karena mereka adalah murid baru di kelas ini," jelas Sona dengan sopan. "Ah, begitu. Arigato, Sitri-san, kau sudah boleh kembali," balas sang Guru Dan di jawab anggukan oleh Sona.

"Kalian berdua tunggu di sini sebentar," perintah sang Guru lalu memasuki kelas kembali, "Etto… Minna-san, mulai sekarang Kita kedatangan Dua murid baru, jadi Sensei harap Kalian bisa akrab dengan mereka," ujar sang Sensei membuat kelas menjadi sedikit berisik.

"Mu- Murid baru?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Argento-san, Romanova-san, silahkan masuk!" perintah sang Guru. Dua murid baru yang tak lain adalah Asia Dan Anastasia pun memasuki kelas Dan membuat suasana kelas langsung ricuh karena kedatangan 2 murid yang sangat Cantik.

Naruto yang melihat Anastasia Dan Asia tersenyum senang sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat karena saking senang ya bahwa Anastasia akan sekelas dengannya, Anastasia yang menyadari itu tersenyum dan membalas lambaian Naruto dengan pelan

.

Sementara itu di luar Kuoh Gakuen, tampak Nobunaga dan Jeanne Tengah mengawasi Naruto dari balik pohon tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun, Nobunaga yang melihat Anastasia dan Asia sudah memasuki kelas menghela nafasnya lalu menyadarinya tubuhnya pada pohon di sampingnya.

"Hah~ mengawasi Naruto-san… aku sih tidak keberatan, hanya saja mengawasi ya dari Fraksi Akuma dan Da-Tenshi membuatku muak, mereka selalu sembunyi-sembunyi dan memberikannya serangannya kejutan, tidak ada gairahnya," gerutu Nobunaga sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Maa~ mungkin karena kabar, heaven di kacaukan oleh Brynhildr, Ortlinde, Hild Dan Thurd, semua menjaga jarak dan mencari waktu yang tepat," balas Jeanne sambil memandang langit yang mendung.

"Mengacaukan Heaven ya… sungguh, aku tidak menduga mereka senekat itu, jika Minato-sama melihat dan mendengar ini, mungkin dia akan selalu _berdogeza_ ," gumam Nobunaga sambil menepuk pelan keningnya.

"A-Ahahaha… saat kau mengatakannya bukankah Minato-sama pernah melakukannya," gumam Jeanne sambil tertawa canggung, Nobunaga yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis, ya… ayah Naruto pernah berdogeza pada mereka karena membuat sebuah kesalahan. Padahal mereka sudah memaafkan ya tapi tetap saja Minato tidak bergeming.

"Kenangan yang sangat penting ya…"

.

.

 **Heaven Place**

.

Sementara itu di Surga, Azazel Sama sekali belum pergi sedikitpun dari sel cahaya yang mengurung Michael, sementara Michael yang beristirahat membuka matanya dan dia melihat Azazel yang duduk di luar selnya.

"Azazel… kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja," balas Azazel sedikit tegas. "Setelah jatuh dari Surga, dan di buang… mungkin aku tidak cocok menginjakkan kakiku di sini, Tapi… aku berhak untuk melindungi tempat kelahiranku dan juga temanku," lanjut Azazel dengan raut wajah serius.

Michael yang mendengar itu termenung, lalu terkekeh pelan membuat Azazel kebingungan. "Kau memang keras kepala Azazel, Tapi kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk melindungiku, Valkyrie hanya mengurung agar tidak berbuat macam-macam, mereka belum berniat membunuhku sama sekali," ujar Michael.

"Kemungkinan, mereka ingin Kita tersiksa terlebih dahulu hingga akhirnya di jemput oleh kematian, Sebaiknya kau lari Azazel dan bersiaplah di Grigory, Pemimpin Valkyrie bilang padaku… bahwa 3 Fraksi akan menerima hukumannya."

"Fraksi Tenshi sudah menerima hukumannya, berikutnya Underworld dan Grigory, jika pun kau membantu Underworld sebaiknya jangan karena Servant yang turun ke Underworld sangat bahaya, bahkan Dalam sekejap dia bisa saja merebut nyawa Kalian," jelas Michael membuat Azazel terkejut hingga berkeringat dingin.

"jangan bilang…." Michael yang melihat ketakutan Azazel mengangguk, keheningan kembali terjadi di Surga.

"Azazel, sebaiknya kau kembali ke Grigory dan pergi dari tempat itu. Pindah ke tempat yang aman selagi Ada waktu, jika Tiga Fraksi hancur akan terjadi masalah besar," ucap Michael.

"Tapi…"

"Lakukan saja!" Azazel yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Michael seorang diri di Surga.

.

.

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

.

Sementara itu di Kuoh Gakuen, tampak di Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Rias Tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan tatapan kosong. Dirinya masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin dan sekarang… dia memiliki keberanian untuk bertemu Naruto.

Issei yang melihat Rias diam Bak Batu berniat mendekati Rias, namun Kiba menahan Issei sambil menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Biarkan dia sendiri, jika kau mengganggunya itu akan membuat keadaan semakin buruk," ucap Kiba tegas membuat Issei menatapnya tidak suka.

"Huh! Memangnya kau siapa? Dan juga apa kau tahu kenapa Buchou seperti itu?"

"Aku Tak memiliki hak untuk menjawab itu, Dan siapa aku? Aku adalah Yuuto Kiba," balas Kiba dengan tenang lalu berjalan menjauhi Issei dan berkumpul dengan Koneko, Dan Akeno yang duduk di sofa dengan tenang.

"Tsk!" Mengacuhkan ucapan Kiba, Issei kembali berniat mendekati Ria's, namun Rias menahannya agar tidak mendekatiknya. "Kumohon Issei, biarkan aku menenangkan diriku dulu." Issei yang mendengar itu berhenti.

"Kau…"

 **Tok! Tok!**

Issei yang ingin bertanya terhenti ketika Pintu Ruangan di Sana terdengar suara ketukan Dan memperlihatkan Sona yang berdiri dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sona… Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Rias dengan nada lemah. "Kau tidak keberatan bukan, aku meminjam Himejima-san, Yuuto-san dan Toujou-san? Aku memiliki urusan dengan mereka?" jawab Sona lalu bertanya balik.

"Ara? Memang Ada Kaichou?" tanya Akeno penasaran. "Nanti aku jelaskan," jawabnya singkat membuat Akeno mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Um, silahkan… Lagi Pula aku ingin seorang diri," jawab Rias dengan nada lemah. Sona yang melihat tingkah Rias sangat aneh menyipitkan matanya sesaat lalu berjalan pergi bersama Akeno, Koneko dan Kiba.

"Issei-kun… bisakah kau biarkan aku sendiri dulu." Issei yang mendengar itu terdiam lalu mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan Rias sendiri.

Rias yang telah sendiri menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya, pikirannya mengenai siapa Naruto masih terus terlintas di otaknya dan itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

Jika benar Naruto yang terkena penyakit Autisme adalah Naruto yang dia kenal, maka Setiap perbuatannya sudah keterlaluan. Padahal Naruto tidak pernah berbuat buruk padanya namun entah kenapa… entah kenapa dia membenci Naruto dan selalu berniat melukainya.

"Aku… Aku orang yang buruk."

.

.

Sementara itu pada Sona, Akeno, Koneko dan Kiba, berjalan menuju suatu tempat dalam keheningan, merasa sudah tidak Ada siapa-siapa di sekitar mereka, Sona pun mulai menjelaskan kenapa mereka di suruh mengikutinya.

"Aku mengajak kalian karena hanya Kalian yang berteman dengan Naruto-kun."

"Lalu apa? Itu tidak mendetail?" tanya Akeno. "Apa Kalian sudah mendengar bahwa Heaven di serang?" pertanyaan Sona tentu membuat Akeno, Koneko dan Kiba terkejut.

Surga di serang? Oleh siapa?

"Sepertinya belum ya," gumam Sona menyadari keterkejutan mereka, "Surga di serang oleh Pasukan Servant dengan Nama Valkyrie, mereka menyerang Surga dan mengurung Michael-dono di Surga," jelas Sona.

"Karena hal ini, Naruto akan menjadi incaran untuk di bunuh. Karena bagi mereka, Naruto sudah menjadi sebuah ancaman yang berbahaya."

"Tunggu! Bukankah itu keterlaluan?" tanya Akeno tidak terima. " _Lempar Batu sembunyi tangan_ , seperti itulah prinsip mereka. Mereka yang membuat kesalahan menyembunyikan kesalahan mereka Dan saat Ada kesempatan mereka menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melempar kesalahan mereka," balas Sona.

"Mereka yang membunuh keluarga Naruto harus menerima hukumannya, tapi mereka seolah menolak hukuman tersebut Dan memprovokasi orang di sekitarnya bahwa Naruto sangat bahaya dan harus di lenyapkan," jelas Sona membuat Akeno, Kiba Dan Koneko terdiam.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa Kalian akan ikut melindungi Naruto-kun? Mungkin Servant Ada di sekitar Naruto, namun semakin banyak yang melindungi Naruto-kun maka itu semakin baik… jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Sona meminta persetujuan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tentu saja ikut! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Naru-kun yang tidak salah Apa-apa terluka," jawab Akeno cepat. "Aku juga akan ikut, selama Onee-chan, ada aku akan ikut!" jawab Koneko semangat.

"Hah~ jika mereka ikut tentu saja aku juga akan ikut," jawab Kiba sambil menghela nafasnya. Sona yang mendengar jawaban mereka sedikit tersenyum.

"Lalu, Akeno-chan… Kenapa Rias seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Entahlah… semenjak kejadian kemarin, dia selalu murung."

Sona yang mendengar itu menggumam pelan, "Mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya nanti secara langsung, Akeno-chan juga ikutlah nanti… akan gawat jika Hal itu terjadi lagi," ujar Sona membuat Akeno mengangguk paham.

"Terjadi lagi?" beo Kiba.

"Tidak… bukan Apa-apa,"

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat, tampak Nero Claudius, Miyamoto Mushashi, Okita Souji dan Brynhildr Tengah duduk di sebuah kedai tradisional dengan pakaian jubah putih yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

Kedai yang mereka kunjungi sangatlah sepi jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir dengan perhatian yang mencolok.

Okita yang mengunyah dango mulai meminum tehnya Dan memulai topik yang akan mereka bahas. "Setelah Heaven di serang, Kita tahu… Pihak Akuma Dan Da-Tenshi Pasti tidak akan tinggal diam, mereka Pasti mengetahui informasi dari Michael yang sengaja di kurung terbuka di Surga," jelas Okita.

"Dan Pasti sasaran mereka adalah Naruto-sama, untuk mencegah Hal itu Kita akan pergi Ke Setiap Gereja pada malam hari, Pihak Da-Tenshi selalu berkumpul di Gereja, kabar beberapa Hari yang lalu juga mengatakan Ada Pihak Da-Tenshi yang mengincar Nyawa Naruto, namun Nobunaga bilang itu bukanlah Azazel."

"Hmnn~ berarti Ada Da-Tenshi lain yang mengincar Nyawa Naruto-sama?" gumam Miyamoto setelah mengunyah makanannya. "Um, maka dari itu Kita akan menyerang gereja-gereja di sekitar sini dan mencari informasi mengenai Da-Tenshi itu, jika mereka tidak menjawab…"

"bunuh saja mereka."

"Ufufu~ dengan senang hati," balas Brynhildr sambil tertawa halus, Okita yang melihat tingkah Brynhildr menghela nafasnya. "Setelah membunuh beberapa Tenshi, kau masih ingin membunuh, Brynhildr?" Tanya Okita dan di balas tawa halusnya kembali.

"Selama untuk keselamatan Naruto-sama, aku Tak segan-segan membunuh siapa pun yang mengancam Nyawa Naruto-sama," balas Brynhildr sambil tersenyum, di luar senyum itu mungkin tampak menawan, namun di dalamnya terdapat senyum yang bisa saja membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ketakutan.

"Kami juga Tak akan segan-segan, Okita. Walau dulu Minato-sama Tak membiarkan kita membunuh siapa pun, namun tidak lagi… Kita akan membunuh siapa pun yang mengancam Nyawa keturunan Minato-sama," ujar Miyamoto membuat Okita termenung lalu menghela nafasnya.

Mata Okita melirik Nero yang masih asik makan, merasa di perhatikan, Nero melirik Okita dan menelan makanannya. "Jika kau meminta pendapatku, jawabanku hampir seperti Miyamoto. _Cahaya Harus di lindungi dari kelamnya kegelapan_ , itulah persepsiku terhadap Naruto-sama," jelas Nero.

"Aku akan melindungi, Naruto-sama dengan Cara Apa pun. Walau pun musuh yang akan aku lawan kuat… aku Tak segan-segan menggunakannya untuk membantainya."

Okita yang mendengar itu terdiam lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Sepertinya keputusan semua sudah bulat ya…," gumam Okita lalu menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jubahnya, "Kalau begitu Mari bergerak."

.

.

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

.

.

"Hmmn~ Enak sekali!"

Sementara itu di Kuoh Gakuen tepatnya di atap Sekolah, tampak Naruto, Hinata, Kuroka, Hanabi, Anastasia Dan Asia telah berkumpul sambil Memakan makanan yang telah mereka beli dari Kantin.

Karena tidal sempat membuat kotak bekal mereka akhirnya memutuskan membelinya di kantin. Naruto yang pertama Kali membeli Makanan di kantin tersenyum senang karena rasanya enak, walau Tak seberapa dengan masakan yang sering di buatkan Hinata, tapi ini sudah cukup until mengisi perutnya.

"Hah~ tempat ini benar-benar kutukan," hela Anastasia dengan aura suram di atasnya begitu juga Asia. "kau benar, mengingat betapa mereka begitu liar bahkan melontarkan pertanyaan mesum, membuatku ingin membunuh mereka dengan rantaiku," gerutu Asia.

"Uhmnhm~ jangan terlalu di pikirkan, acuhkan saja mereka atau katakan sesuatu yang menusuk Pasti mereka akan menjauh," balas Kuroka setelah mengunyah makanannya.

"A- Aku tidal menyangka ka- kalau, Anaatasia-nee d- dan Asia-chan akan bersekolah di sini," gumam Naruto tergagap sambil menatap Anastasia dan Asia secara bergantian.

"Apakah kau senang? Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dan di balas senyum lebar Naruto. "Umu!"

.

Sementara itu di tempat Nobunaga Dan Jeanne, mereka yang masih mengawas di pohon duduk dengan tenang bahkan tanpa di sadari oleh siapapun yang sering melintas di pohon mereka berada.

Namun ketenangan mereka Harus di ganti keterkejutan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang sangat besar.

.

 **Deg!**

 **Bzit! Blaaaar!**

Seketika daerah sekitar Kuoh berhenti dan di Atap Sekolah, terjadi ledakan petir besar yang membuat kumpulan asap yang mengepul ke udara.

Setelah asap menipis, terlihat Kunou yang berdiri dengan baju Armornya sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke langit.

Sementara Naruto, tampak Naruto telah Dalam keadaan Pingsan Dan tertutup bongkahan Es, Begitu juga Hinata Dan yang lainnya.

Mereka benar-benar terkejut ketika Ada yang menyerang mereka secara mendadak, bahkan dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Kunou yang menatap langit menajamkan pandangannya dengan aura Merah yang meluap karena saat ini dirinya marah karena yang menyerang Naruto bukan hanya 3 Fraksi namun...

"Apa maksudmu menyerang Tuanku, Zeus?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _ **Note : Yo! Sudah up nih!**_

 _ **Bagaimana? Apakah sudah puas? Aku harap ya.**_

 _ **Aku memang membuatnya sebanyak 4 K, karena ini memang batas dari kerangka yang aku buat.**_

 _ **Heaven telah kacau, Michael telah terluka dan di kurung di penjara Cahaya, kenapa tidak langsung di bunuh? Hoho… Ada sebabnya jadi jangan buru-buru.**_

 _ **Lalu penyerangan berikutnya? Sedikit bocoran, bahwa Underworld akan menjadi sasaran selanjutnya, siapa yang menyerang? Hoho… dia adalah salah satu karakter kesukaan temanku, dia memang cocok karena kekuatannya, siapakah? Coba Aja tebak.**_

 _ **Lalu Valkyrie? Benar sekali, yang memimpin adalah Brynhildr, sifat Brynhildr sebenarnya gak seperti yang dia atas, Saya hanya merubahnya.**_

 _ **Fic ini akan sangat berbeda jadi jangan terkejut jika alurnya bisa berubah kapanpun.**_

 _ **Lalu Berikutnya? Apakah yang akan terjadi? Kenapa Zeus menyerang Naruto?**_

 _ **Tunggulah beberapa bulan lagi, karena Saya akan fokus up satu-satu cerita lainnya. Kalau begitu, Saya 4kagiSetsu, undur diri.. jaa~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **4kagiSetsu out**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Opening – Namirin -Yasashisa No Ryu**

 **Taikutsu na madobe ni**

( Layar memperlihatkan genangan air yang bergelombang hingga mencerminkan Naruto yang duduk di kelas sambil memeluk bonekanya dari samping )

 **fukikomu kaze ni**

( Layar kembali bergelombang hingga memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan mulai menundukkan kepalanya sambil membaca buku di mejanya )

 **Kao wo shikameta no wa terekusasa no uragaeshi**

( Salah satu tulisan di meja Narutopun seketika melayang membuat Naruto yang melihat itu terdiam polos sambil melihat Tulisan tersebut keluar jendela )

 **Fix First**

( Layarpun menjauh memperlihatkan Sekolah Kuoh di sertai Tulisan Judul Autisme? Or Genius? )

 **Aimai ni unazuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti memperlihatkan Hinata yang berjalan di bawah hujan dengan payung di tangannya dengan ekspresi murung )

 **tenohira no kyou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kuroka dari samping yang berteduh di bawah kuil )

 **Egaiteru jibun wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hanabi yang berteduh di bawah Supermarket sambil memandang langit )

 **sukoshi oogesa de**

( Layar kembali di Ganti dengan Sona dan Akeno yang menunggu di sekolah sambil memandang langit yang hujan )

 **Nani ka kawarisou na**

( Layar kembali di ganti Dengan Naruto yang berkumpul bersama yang lain sambil saling berbincang )

 **ki ga shiteiru yo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengalihkan wajahnya dengan polos )

 **Kokoro ni yobikakeru**

( Mata Naruto yang menangkap Dua burung biru tengah terbang di luar )

 **kimi no sei da ne**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan mata Naruto yang melebar lalu semua seketika menggelap menyisakan Naruto seorang diri )

 **Fix Second**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto beserta keluarganya )

 **Kumorizora nozoita yokan**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata yang mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, Lalu Kuroka, Hanabi, Sona dan Akeno )

 **Te wo nobasou itsu yori mo chikara zuyoi yuuki de**

( Dari belakang Narutopun muncul beberapa tangan bercahaya yang memeluk Naruto hingga Naruto tersentak dan bersamaan dengan itu Tempat yang gelap berubah menjadi terang dengan latar lautan yang luas )

 **Hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore demo bokura wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kamera mengelilingi Naruto yang terkena hembusan angin di lautan luas tersebut, lalu layar kembali berganti dengan Lengan Naruto yang memeluk erat boneka Kyuu di pelukannya.

 **Yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Dua lengan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik Naruto membuat Naruto tersentak karena saat ini Naruto di tarik oleh Kuroka dan Hinata )

 **Ima wa dare no namae demo nai kagayaki no kanata e**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto, beserta Akeno, Hinata, Sona, Kuroka dan Hanabi yang saling bercanda dan bergurau di berbagai tempat )

 **Zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni ikou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Bunga Violet laku tersentak ketika Hinata memanggilnya dan berlari ke tempat Hinata yang cukup jauh dengan lari pelan )

 **Fix End**

( Kamerapun bergerak ke atas merekam langit biru yang di sinari matahari cerah.

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, sosok pemuda yang ceria harus mengalami penyakit _'Autisme'_ karena sebuah kejadian yang terduga namun memiliki Kegeniusan di iatas rata-rata, beberapa orang datang mendekat memberinya pencerahan dan memberinya uluran tangan, namun... Apakah itu bisa bertahan lama?

 ** _Autisme? Or Genius?_**

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy, Little Humor, Slice of Life, Echhi, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, Autis!Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Sacred Gear berbicara**

 ** _[' Naruto '] Sacred Gear berbicara batin_**

 ** _._**

 **Chapter 8 : Fusion**

 **.**

"Apa maksudnya kau menyerang tuanku, Zeus?" tanya Kunou sambil menurunkan lengannya yang di arahkan ke langit untuk menahan petir dari salah Satu Dewa Olympus yang terkenal akan petirnya, Zeus.

Anastasia yang melihat Zeus langsung melindungi Naruto begitu juga Hinata, Hanabi, Kuroka dan Asia. Zeus yang mendengar pertanyaan Kunou mengacuhkan pertanyaan tersebut, dirinya malah mengangkat tombak petirnya ke langit membuat langit bergemuruh dengan keras.

 **JDAAR! Bziiit!**

Sambaran petir pun terjadi, namun Kunou langsung menangkisnya dengan pedangnya dan menyerap petir tersebut membuat tubuhnya terselubungi petir.

"Anak Kyuubi no Yoko, Kenapa kau melindungi makhluk berbahaya itu?" Kunou yang mendengar itu menggeram, genggaman pada pedangnya semakin erat dan dari langit, Terjadi gemuruh yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut, makhluk berbahaya hah?!" teriak Kunou marah.

 **JDAAAAR!**

Petir pun kembali menyambar namun Kali ini sasarannya adalah Taman Kuoh, Taman Kuoh tersapu bersih oleh sambaran petir Dalam jumlah banyak. Zeus yang mendengar itu menunjuk Tempat Naruto dengan tombaknya lalu berkata.

"Orang itu telah menghancurkan Surga, Apa lagi sebutannya jika dia tidak lain adalah makhluk yang berbahaya?"

Kunou yang mendengar itu benar-benar ingin merobek mulut Zeus secepatnya, tapi dirinya tahu bahwa kekuatan Zeus berada di atasnya.

Walau dirinya tahu Ada Anastasia, Nobunaga Dan Jeanne di sini, kekuatan mereka belum mencukupi untuk mengalahkan Zeus.

"Nee-chan," gumam Hanabi sedikit ketakutan, Hinata yang mendengar nada takut Hanabi menggenggam erat lengan Hanabi.

 **Door!**

Lengan Zeus menerima sebuah Luka membuat Zeus sedikit meringis kesakitan Dan menatap siapa yang berani melukai lengannya, Dan terlihat Oda Nobunaga yang melayang dengan ratusan Senjata di sekitarnya.

"Oda Nobunaga…"

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari, Tua sialan?" tanya Nobunaga dingin, bahkan dirinya Tak segan mencaci dewa di depannya. "Aku mendengar bahwa The Heaven telah di kacaukan bahkan pemimpinnya juga di buat Luka parah, aku sebagai Dewa Olympus memutuskan datang ke sini untuk membunuh orang tersebut," jawab Zeus.

"Jika dia mengacaukan The Heaven, maka dia pasti memiliki rencana untuk menghancurkan Dunia, maka dari itu aku…"

"Bisakah kau berpikir postif?" potong Nobunaga, "Apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh orang cacat? Menghancurkan Dunia? Bahkan tempat para Dewa Olympus?"

"H-Ha-Hahahaha!" Zeus menyipitkan matanya ketika Nobunaga tertawa dengan kerasnya, Anastasia yang merasakan energi Jeanne menoleh Dan dia melihat Jeanne yang memberi kode padanya untuk mencari tempat Aman.

"Hahahaha! Huft~ sungguh lelucon yang lucu," gumam Nobunaga Setelah selesai tertawa.

 **Bwush!**

Kobaran Aura Merah seketika muncul di belakang Nobunaga Dan memunculkan sosok tengkorak berukuran besar dengan Mata merah menyala.

Zeus yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya, "Tampaknya aku harus memberimu pelajaran, tua sialan," ucap Nobunaga sambil membuka telapak tangannya yang memunculkan Kobaran api.

 **Sriiiing! Greb!**

Nobunaga yang merasakan sebuah serangan dari samping mengendalikan sosok di belakangnya untuk menahan serangan tersebut dan terbukti, sejumlah rantai terikat pada lengan monster di belakangnya.

"Tidak hanya si tua sialan tapi kerangka busuk juga di sini," gumam Nobunaga menggeram pelan. "Perkataanmu cukup tajam juga, Oda Nobunaga. Kau lupa aku memiliki nama hah? Aku adalah Hades, penjaga Neraka Dan salah Satu dari tiga Dewa Olympus, kau harusnya beruntung karena jiwamu akan aku tarik kembali ke neraka," ucap sosok yang Tak lain adalah Hades.

 **Bzit! Bang!**

Zeus yang melihat Anastasia Dan yang lain berusaha kabur sambil membawa Naruto langsung mengacungkan tombaknya Hingga sambaran petir mengarah pada mereka, namun Jeanne langsung menahannya dengan tombaknya.

"Jeanne-nee!"

"Pergilah, biar aku yang mengurus Setiap serangannya!" balas Jeanne memutar tombaknya lalu menatap Zeus nyalang.

"Wah-wah, ternyata sosok pahlawan 'perawan suci' Ada di sini juga rupanya, Shinigami pasti senang jika aku membawa jiwamu juga." Jeanne yang mendengar itu menggenggam erat tombaknya.

"Lawan Kalian adalah aku! Jadi jangan acuhkan aku!" teriak Nobunaga mengendalikan monsternya untuk menarik rantai yang mengikat lengannya.

 **Wush!**

Hades pun tertarik ke arah Nobunaga Karena kuatnya tarikan sosok tengkorak Nobunaga. Nobunaga yang melihat itu menyiapkan telapak tangannya yang masih terdapat api.

 **["Sanchizen Sekai : Yonzenshuchi!"]**

 **BOOM!**

Ledakan besar pun terjadi di udara membuat Zeus melirik sesaat lalu melancarkan serangan kembali pada Anastasia Dan yang lainnya yang masih berusaha kabur.

 **Bang! Bang!**

"Kuso! Dia benar-benar tidak membiarkan Kita pergi!" desis Kunou.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Dari balik ledakan di udara, keluar Nobunaga yang turun dengan cepat Dan mendarat di halaman Kuoh yang sepi dengan sempurna. Mata Nobunaga teralih ke arah Zeus yang selalu melayangkan serangan ke arah Anastasia Dan yang lain.

Nobunaga yang melihat mereka tampak tidak kuat bersiap melesat ke arah Zeus, "Jangan acuhkan aku, tua sialan!"

 **Sring! Greb!**

Namun sebelum Nobunaga melesat ke arah Zeus, Gerakan Nobunaga terhenti ketika empat rantai melilit Tangan, kaki, badan Dan lehernya.

"Hohoho, kau harusnya bersabar Nobunaga, urusanmu denganku belum selesai." Nobunaga yang melihat Hades masih hidup menggeram, nyawa Naruto dalam bahaya dirinya harus Melakukan sesuatu apapun itu untuk menyelamatkannya.

 **Twush!**

"KYAA!"

Mata Nobunaga seketika melebar ketika sebuah Naga Air melahap Hinata, Asia, Kuroka dan Hanabi, sementara Naruto tampak di pelukan Kunou sertai perlindungan Jeanne dan Anastasia.

"Ki-Kisama! Poseidon!"

Dari langit, turun Seseorang dengan trisulanya Dan berdiri di samping Zeus, ya sosok itu adalah Poseidon. Poseidonlah yang telah mengurung Hinata Dan yang lainnya di Dalam Naga Air.

Hinata yang kesusahan bernafas berusaha susah payah untuk mendapatkan udara begitu juga yang lainnya. Nobunaga yang melihat itu bersih keras untuk melepaskan rantai yang mengikatnya namun semua sia-sia.

"Kuso! Lepaskan aku sialan!

Jeanne yang melihat 3 Dewa Olympics berkumpul menggeram pelan, jika mereka bertiga rasanya sangatlah Mustahil, apa lagi korbannya adalah Hinata, Asia, Kuroka Dan Hanabi.

Kunou yang memeluk Naruto menatap Naruto yang masih Dalam keadaan Pingsan, karena perbuatan mereka yang mengacaukan Heaven, Naruto dan yang lain yang tidak terlibat harus menerima dampaknya.

Adil? Tentu tidak.

Heaven pantas menerima Hal itu karena bergaubung dengan Iblis Dan Malaikat Jatuh until membunuh sebuah keluarga yang tidak bersalah.

Apakah Hal itu bisa di terima tentu tidak, pembalasan harus di lakukan namun pembalasan itu tidak pernah di beri, Apakah itu Adil, tentu tidak!

Kunou yang merasa Dunia sudah tidak Adil menggeram marah, orang yang baik menerima sesuatu yang menyakitkan sementara oramg yang buruk menerima sesuatu yang baik. Dirinya benar-benar tidak terima.

"Jeanne, Anastasia..."

Kedua Servant yang di panggil menoleh ke arah Kunou yang menatap nyalang ke langit dengan Mata merah menyala.

"M-Mungkikah? Kau yakin?!

"Jangan Khawatir, Akan aku pastikan dia baik-baik saja," ucap Kunou lalu menatap Naruto yang berada di pelukannya.

 **Cup~**

Kunou pun mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut, entah apa tujuan dari Kunou.

 **Sing! Twush!**

Seketika tubuh Kunou Dan Naruto bercahaya Dan melancarkan cahaya orange yang besar KE langit. Nobunaga yang melihat itu ikut terkejut karena dirinya tahu itu perbuatan siapa.

 **Bhaaats!**

Naga air yang mengurung Hinata Dan yang lainnya pun hancur membuat mereka bebas Dan bisa bernafas kembali. Jeanne yang melihat mereka bebas langsung mendekati mereka Dan mengecek keadaan mereka.

Sementara Anastasia langsung membuat Dinding Es berukuran besar untuk melindungi mereka untuk sementara

Poseidon yang melihat Naga Airnya Hancur secara tiba-tiba tentu saja terkejut, saat dirinya akan mengayunkan Trisulanya, dirinya harus terkejut ketika melihat dadanya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah.

"Huft~" hela Seseorang membuat Hades terkejut karena tiba-tiba Ada Seseorang di belakangnya.

 **Sret! Buagh! Blaaar!**

Baru saja akan menoleh ke belakang, Hades telah menerima sebuah pukulan yang kuat membuatnya meluncur ke bawah Dan menabrak tanah dengan kerasnya.

Rantai yang mengikat Nobunaga pun menghilang membuat Nobunaga bergerak dengan leluasa, Setelah meregangkan sedikit badannya, Mata Nobunaga mengarah ke langit di Mana Naruto tengah melayang dengan Armor melekat di tubuhnya serta sebuah pedang Merah di lengan kirinya.

"Ternyata benar kau adalah Anak pembawa malapeta…"

 **Sring!**

Perkataan Zeus terhenti ketika merasakan sakit pada leher kirinya, dan betapa terkejutnya Zeus ketika dirinya mengecek lehernya, tangannya telah terdapat darah yang membuktikan dirinya terkena serangan.

" **Tutup mulutmu atau Aku Dan Tuanku akan memutuskan kepalamu, Zeus!"**

 **Sing!**

Naruto yang membelakangi Zeus pun berbalik Dan mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Zeus, Zeus yang melihat perbedaan Naruto menyipitkan matanya, Mata merah menyala, telinga rubah pada rambutnya Dan kumis Kucing yang menebal di pipinya.

"Suara ini, Anak Kyuubi no Yoko… kau bergabung dengannya?!"

" **Ya, ini adalah untuk kebaikkan Tuanku, selama ini Dunia selalu tidak Adil pada Tuanku Hingga harus membuatnya menerima Penyakit mental, kami sebagai pengawal tentu saja tidak terima, jika Kalian ingin Bermain Hakim maka aku, sebagai pelindung tuanku akan memberontak dan membunuh siapa pun yang berbuat tidak Adil pada Tuanku!"** ucap Kunou dengan tubuh Naruto.

 **Sring!**

 **Bwush!**

Kunou pun mengayunkan pedang di tangannya ke bawah Hingga di belakangnya tercipta sembilan Ekor dari api. Zeus yang mendengar itu mendengus lalu mengacungkan tombaknya ke arah Naruto yang di kendalikan Kunou.

"Walau Kalian bergabung, kekuatan Kalian itu masih belum sebanding dengan kami!"

 **Bziiit! Twung! Bziiit! Blaaar!**

Sebuah Sambaran petir pun mengarah pada Naruto yang melayang, namun sebuah cermin muncul dan mengeluarkan sambaran petir yang sama membuat Dua petir saling beradu Dan menyebabkan ledakan.

"Apa?!"

 **Duak!**

Keterkejutan Zeus saat serangannya berbenturan harus terhenti karena sebuah tendangan mengenai wajahnya Dan pelakunya yang Tak lain adalah Scathach.

"Menjauhlah dari Naruto-sama, Pria Bajingan?!" teriak Scathach lalu mendorong kakinya yang menendang wajah Zeus Hingga membuat Zeus terpental Dan menabrak pancuran Kuoh Akademy.

 **Sring! Greb!**

Scathach yang ingin kembali melayangkan serangan harus terhenti karena beberapa rantai telah mengikat tubuhnya.

"Kheh! Jangan harap kau…"

 **BLAAAR!**

"DASAR BERISIK TULANG TUA?!" teriak Nobunaga menghantam Hades yang mengikat Scathach dengan lengan monsternya Hingga membuat Hades tertanam ke tanah.

 **Wush!**

Poseidon yang masih terkejut dengan situasi para Saudaranya harus melebarkan matanya ketika Naruto tiba-tiba telah di depannya.

 **Sring! Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Naruto yang telah di hadapan Poseidon pun mengayunkan pedangnya namun Poseidon langsung menahannya Dan teruslah terjadi adu Senjata di langit antara Naruto yang di kendalikan Kunou beserta Poseidon.

Poseidon yang awalnya menerima Luka di dada Tak menghentikan Poseidon untuk menahan Setiap serangan Naruto yang mencari bagian vitalnya, jika terkena sedikit saja, nyawanya Dalam terancam.

 **Sring! Trank! Wush!**

Ingin menjaga jarak, begitu Senjata mereka kembali berbenturan Poseidon mendorong senjatanya membuat Naruto terhempas ke belakang. Karena tercipta Jarak, Poseidon menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri dengan menunggangi Kereta Kudanya.

"Jangan pikir, Aku membiarkanmu Pergi!" teriak Anastasia sambil menyentuh lantai di bawahnya.

 **["FREEZYA!"]**

 **PYAAAAAARSH!**

Seketika Ledakan Es Dalam Skala besar terjadi di Kuoh bahkan Poseidon yang Ada di langit ikut terkena Hingga membuatnya tidak bisa melarikan diri.

.

.

" **Sekarang jawab, siapa yang menyuruh Kalian Melakukan ini?"** tanya Kunou yang masih menggunakan Tubuh Naruto sambil menempelkan pedangnya di leher Poseidon.

Tiga Dewa Olympus saat ini telah di ikat berkelompok dengan Sihir Es milik Anastasia, dan di sekitar mereka telah terdapat ratusan Senjata Nobunaga Dan Tombak Milik Scathach yang siap kapan saja untuk melukai Tiga Dewa Olympus jika Melakukan serangan tiba-tiba.

Walau mereka, Lima Servant yaitu Jeanne, Nobunaga, Scathach, Tamamo Dan Anastasia. Kekuatan mereka sebenarnya belum sebanding dengan 3 Dewa yang mereka ikat saat ini, tapi jika sudah terdapat delapan Orang, kekuatan mereka akan sebanding dengan Tiga Dewa Olympus.

Sebenarnya mereka ragu kalau mereka bisa mengalahkan 3 Dewa Olympus semudah ini, maka dari itu mereka membuat penjaga jika terjadi sesuatu karena siapa tahu, sasaran mereka adalah Naruto saat melemah.

"Huh! Untuk apa kami menjawabnya?" balas Zeus sambil mendengus. **"Jawab atau nyawa Saudaramu menjadi taruhan?"** balas Kunou semakin menekan pedangnya di leher Poseidon.

Hinata dan yang lain hanya diam menonton sambil menjaga jarak, mereka hanyalah Iblis Biasa, di depan mereka terdapat 3 Dewa Olympus yang di takuti Dan 5 Servant yang kuat.

Mereka merasa bahwa ini di luar kemampuan mereka. Bahkan mereka hampir kehilangan nyawa mereka, Kunou benar… Dunia sangatlah tidak Adil, terbukti 3 Dewa Olympus secara harfiah Melakukan Hakim sendirinya tanpa Ada bukti dengan mengatakan bahwa sosok seperti Naruto yang terkena Penyakit mental adalah makhluk berbahaya yang harus di bunuh.

Apa maksudnya itu?! Orang-orang yang menyebabkan Naruto menerima Penyakit mental tidak di hukum sama sekali sementara yang menerima dampak buruk harus di hukum. Hukum Dunia yang sangat tidak Adil.

"Huft~ Apa Kalian menyebut diri Kalian Dewa?" Zeus, Hades dan Poseidon yang mendengar itu menoleh ke arah Asia yang sedikit mendekati mereka, "Apa Dewa harus Melakukan Hakim sendirinya tanpa adanya bukti terlebih dahulu?" tanya Asia kembali.

"Bukti? Tentu saja kami punya bukti, yaitu the Heaven di hancurkan, Apa bukti cuaca saat ini tidaklah cukup?" jawab Hades.

 **Duak!**

"Satu bukti tidaklah cukup, Tulang Tua," ucap Nobunaga sambil menginjak wajah Hades, "Jika alasan Kalian hanya itu, Aku yakin Ada yang memberitahu Kalian mengenai ini."

"Sirzech," gumam Scathach sambil memutar tombaknya, "Hanya dia yang memiliki akal licik di antara tiga Fraksi."

 **Bzit! Blaaaar!**

Ledakan energi seketika terjadi di tempat Zeus mementalkan Nobunaga Dan Asia yang cukup dekat dengan Zeus. "AAAGGHHHHH!" teriak Kunou di dengan tubuh Naruto karena mereka harus menerima ledakan Energi Zeus yang berupa petir.

"Naruto-kun!" panik Hinata, Jeanne Dan Scathach yang melihat itu langsung secepat mungkin ke tempat Naruto.

 **Bwuush!**

Namun sebuah dinding Air berukuran besar menghalangi mereka untuk ke tempat Naruto, Hinata yang takut Naruto terluka kehilangan akalnya, bahkan tanpa berpikir dirinya pergi ke tempat Naruto tanpa tahu resikonya.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan Naruto-kun!"

"Baka! Jangan ke Sana!" panik Kuroka mengejar Hinata.

 **Greb!**

"lepaskan! Aku harus menyelamatkannya?!" pinta Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kuroka. "JANGAN LAKUKAN TINDAKAN BODOH?! TENANGKAN DIRIMU DULU?!" bentak Kuroka

"Ghahahaha! Apakah hanya ini kekuatan Anak dari Yasaka yang bergabung dengan makhluk yang berbahaya? Sungguh lemah," tawa Zeus sambil mencekik Naruto yang sudah lemah.

 _ **'Ku-Kuso! A-Aku membuat Tuanku terluka, Ji-Jika ini terus berlanjut maka…'**_ batin Kunou.

"Teme… LEPASKAN NARUTO-SAMA SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Nobunaga marah lalu melesat ke arah Dinding Air yang di buat oleh Poseidon.

 **Sring! Greb!**

"GHH!" desis Nobunaga ketika beberapa Rantai kembali mengikatnya "Nobu-chan!" kejut Tamamo langsung pergi ke arah Nobunaga yang terikat.

"Huft~ cepat habisi dia Zeus, aku tidak ingin buang-buang waktu," pinta Hades, Hinata yang mendengar itu semakin panik.

"Ghahaha! Baiklah, akan aku lakukan dengan ce…."

"Wah-wah, sepertinya Ada sebuah pesta ya?"

 **Deg!**

"Kenapa aku tidak di undang ya?" Zeus yang siap menusuk Naruto dengan tombaknya harus terhenti ketika mendengar suara Seseorang di sertai todongan Senjata di lehernya.

Kunou yang Ada di tubuh Naruto harus terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang Ada di belakang Zeus. "Ka-Kau?!" gagap Kunou.

 **Srash!**

Mata Zeus seketika melebar ketika sebuah cahaya kuning berhasil memotong tangannya yang mencekik Naruto. "Yo, Kunou-chan. Lama tidak berjumpa," Sapa sosok di belakang Zeus.

 **Bwush!**

Seketika sebuah hempasan Angin terjadi Hingga mendorong Zeus, Poseidon Dan Hades sejauh mungkin. Naruto yang terjatuh berhasil di tangkap oleh sosok yang muncul di belakang Zeus Dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Cough! Cough!" batuk Kunou Karena berhasil bernafas kembali. "Sepertinya ini di luar perkiraan ya?" gumam sosok di samping Kunou.

"Cough! Ini… benar-benar di luar perkiraan… aku cukup terkejut kau datang… Merlin-sama."

Sosok yang bernama Merlin mendengar itu tersenyum.

"Maaf karena datang terlambat."

.

.

 **Autisme? Or Genius?**

.

.

"GHAAA! TANGANKU!" teriak Zeus merasakan sakit yang luar Biasa karena kehilangan lengannya, Jeanne yang sempat melihat cahaya kuning yang memotong Tangan Zeus menoleh ke udara dimana tampak sosok perempuan berambut kuning Dan hitam turun ke arahnya Dan mendarat di dekatnya.

"Sudah aku duga, Jika Merlin di sini maka kau pasti Ada di sini juga, Arthuria-chan."

Perempuan yang bernama Arthutria hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Jeanne, matanya yang biru menatap ke arah Zeus yang masih merasakan sakit akibat darinya yang memotong lengannya.

"Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam sambil melirik Arthuria. "Berlebihan? Huh! Jangan bercanda, itu masih Biasa untuk orang sekelas Dewa," dengus Arthuria sambil menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Beraninya… beraninya makhluk seperti Kalian melukai dewa yang agung?!" geram Zeus. "Katakan sekali lagi kau Dewa yang agung jangan salahkan aku memengalmu, Zeus," balas Merlin santai namun mengancam.

 **Pyarsh! Trank!**

Rantai yang mengikat Nobunaga pun di bekukan oleh Anastasia dan langsung di hancurkan oleh Tamamo Dan membawa Nobunaga ke jarak Aman, begitu pun Hanabi menggendong Asia yang pingsan karena hempasan Energi Zeus.

"Zeus… sebaiknya Kita mundur," Saran Poseidon, "Bukannya aku takut atau apa, hanya saja keadaan Kita tidak begitu baik," lanjut Poseidon.

"Aku setuju," timpal Hades.

"Menutupi ketakutan huh? Sungguh Dewa yang memalukan," dengus Kuroka ketika mendengar ucapan Poseidon.

"Gh! Kalian Manusia rendahan?! Bersiaplah menerima kemarahan Dewa Olympus suatu saat nanti?!" teriak Zeus marah lalu mundur bersama Hades Dan Poseidon.

"Kami menunggunya," balas Merlin tersenyum tipis.

 **Swush~**

Setelah hilangnya Zeus, Hades dan Poseidon. Kunou keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto yang masih Tak sadarkan diri.

"Huft~" hela Merlin lalu menatap Kuoh Gakuen yang Berantakan, untungnya waktu di hentikan, jika tidak bisa di pastikan Hal ini akan menjadi berita yang menghebohkan.

"Arthuria, bisakah kau melepaskan pengunci waktu yang menempel pada Sona Dan yang lainnya? Kita membutuhkan bantuan mereka untuk memperbaiki ini selagi memiliki waktu?"

Arthuria yang mendengar itu mengangguk paham lalu pergi ke tempat Sona Dan yang lain berada. "Lalu, Kunou-chan. Cepat bawa Naruto-sama ke UKS, Kita akan rapat di Sana," lanjut Merlin sambil melirik Kunou yang senantiasa memeluk tubuh Naruto.

Kunou hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu menggendong Naruto menuju UKS di ikuti yang lainnya

.

.

 **Underground Place**

 **Serafall Place**

.

Sementara itu di Underground tepatnya di tempat kediaman Sitri, tampak Serafall saat ini Tengah berkutat dengan tugasnya sebagai Maou Leviathan. Apa lagi mendengar kabar The Heaven di kacaukan oleh Servant dengan julukan Valkyrie, Tugas yang seharusnya Maou Lucifer yang mengurusnya di limpahkan padanya.

Awalnya dia cukup senang karena Heaven di kacaukan karena dirinya juga tahu bahwa Michael ikut terlibat pembunuhan Keluarga Namikaze, namun dia pura-pura tidak tahu agar tahu rencana-rencana licik Sirzech.

Keluarganya yaitu Keluarga Sitri sangat dekat dengan Keluarga Namikaze, namun mereka harus terkejut ketika mendengar Keluarga tersebut di bunuh karena alasan ingin menguasai Dunia.

Sungguh alasan yang lucu ketika mendengar Iblis yang bukan keturunan Lucifer ingin menguasai Dunia, tentu tidak mungkin. Apa lagi, Almarhum kepala Keluarga Namikaze adalah orang yang sederhana, sedikit bodoh Dan lucu.

"Hah~ Kenapa harus yang mengerjakan tugas si brengsek itu sih," gerutu Serafall sambil mengembungkan pipinya, "Apa para Servant tidal memiliki rencana untuk membunuhnya saja agar semua kembali tenang."

"Sepertinya Anda sibuk seperti biasanya, Serafall-sama?" Serafall yang mendengar Ada suara orang lain langsung menjauh Dan bersiaga, dan Serafall bisa melihat seorang lelaki berambut putih dengan jubah hitam serta tombak Emas Tengah duduk di Jendela ruangannya.

"Ka-Kau?! Karna-san?!" kejut Serafall, Lelaki bernama Karna menggumam pelan lalu berdiri sambil menepuk pundaknya dengan tombaknya. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Serafall-sama," Sapa Karna dengan sopan.

"Aku memang mendengar bahwa Para Servant telah muncul kembali, tapi kenapa harus sekarang? Ke Mana saja Kalian?" tanya Serafall langsung to the point.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuat kami tidak bisa mencegah Hal itu, tapi untuk membalasnya kami Melakukan Hal ini," jawab Karna lalu menatap keluar, "Saya langsung saja, Serafall-sama… beritahu Keluarga anda untuk tidal berbicara sedikitpun mengenai kami, karena kami akan melakukan Invansi pada Underground saat ini."

"Apa?!"

"Jangan panik, Keluarga anda tidak Alan terlibat," ujar Karna cepat sebelum Serafall salah sangka, "Invansi ini akan di lakukan secara perlahan oleh salah Satu Servant, jika and mendengar kabar Ada Seseorang yang kehilangan jiwanya, maka jawablah 'tidak tahu'," lanjut Karna.

"M-Mungkinkah?" gagap Serafall. "Jika anda menebak bahwa 'dia', maka anda benar," ucap Karna.

" **Aaagghhh!"**

" **Tolong!"**

Serafall yang mendengar suara orang kesakitan serta suara pertolongan langsung menoleh ke arah jendelanya dan dia bisa melihat beberapa jiwa berwarna biru melayang ke suatu tempat.

 **Swush! Greb!**

Salah Satu Jiwa yang melayang seketika di tangkap oleh sebuah Tangan Dan membawa arwah tersebut ke mulut perempuan berambut kuning Dan memakannya Hingga Tak tersisa.

" _slurp~_ sungguh jiwa-jiwa yang menjijikkan, tapi walau pun begitu, ini Demi Naruto-sama," gumam Perempuan tersebut sambil menjilati bibirnya.

"Ereshkigal, bolehkah aku mulai?" Tanya lelaki berambut abu-abu dengan tubuh besar Dan sebuah pedang di tangannya, "Ya, tapi usahakan tekan kekuatanmu sekecil mungkin, Sieg," balas perempuan bernama Ereshkigal sambil melirik lelaki bernama Sieg di sampingnya.

"Baiklah," balasnya lalu mengacungkan senjatanya di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mulai,"

 **BWUUSHH!**

.

.

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

 **UKS**

.

Kembali ke Kuoh Gakuen. Tampak saat ini semua yaitu, Hinata, Kuroka, Hanabi, Sona, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Anastasia, Jeanne, Kunou, Merlin, Arthuria, Nobunaga, Katou, Tamamo dan Scathach Tengah berkumpul sambil mengawasi Naruto yang di obati oleh Hinata, sementara Asia dia masih Pingsan Dan berbaring di kasur sebelah Naruto.

Setelah mengerakkan kembali Sona Dan yang lain, dengan cepat Sona memerintahkan anggotanya untuk memperbaiki Kuoh, dirinya baru bergerak Dan di beritahu oleh Arthuria tentu terkejut karena 3 Dewa Olympus berniat membunuh Naruto, namun dirinya bisa tenang karena mendengar semua telah berakhir Dan Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Sungguh tidak di percaya bahwa Tiga Dewa Olympus menyerang Naruto-kun, Apa mereka kehilangan akal mereka hanya Demi membunuh Satu manusia?" gumam Sona tidak terima karena Naruto harus menerima semua ini.

"Sepertinya, Sirzech memberitahu Para Dewa Olympus bahwa penyebab Heaven Kacau balau adalah Karena Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan Dunia bahkan Dunia Dewa Sekaligus, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa terpancing begitu mudahnya tapi yang namanya Iblis, sepertinya tidak perlu di ragukan lagi," ucap Merlin mengenai spekulasinya.

"ah, benar juga. Ngomong-ngomong Kunou-chan…" Kunou yang di panggil melirik Merlin yang berwajah serius, "Bagaimana caramu menyatu dengan Naruto-sama? Dan juga bukannya kau tadi sudah berlebihan?"

Kunou yang tahu Akan di tanya seperti itu berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya, "Maafkan aku karena Hal tadi, aku hampir membuat Naruto-sama terbunuh."

"Tapi hanya itulah satu-satunya Cara agar Aku bisa melindungi Naruto-sama secara langsung," lanjut Kunou. "Secara langsung? Bahkan kau tadi hampir membuatnya terbunuh?" tanya Merlin membuat Kunou menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, Merlin-sama. Lagi Pula ini kesalahan Kita juga, Dan juga bukankah anda memiliki sebuah kesalahan pada Naruto-sama?" lerai Arthuria lalu mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Merlin menegang di sertai keringat dingin.

"Kesalahan pada Naruto-sama?" tanya Scathach sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku penasaran," timpal Nobunaga dengan wajah sangat penasaran membuat keringat dingin Merlin bertambah.

"E-Ehem, la-lalu jurus apa yang kau gunakan untuk bergabung dengan Naruto-sama?" tanya Merlin sambil mengalihkan topik

 _'Mengalihkan situasi huh?'_ batin semuanya.

"Tekhnik yang Saya gunakan pada Naruto sama adalah _**Fusion**_ , sebenarnya itu bukanlah itu bukan milikku. Melainkan, Almarhum Minato-sama yang memberikannya padaku," jawab Kunou, "Dia berkata, jika suatu saat aku sebagai penjaga Naruto-sama tidak bisa bertarung sambil melindungi, maka aku di haruskan menggunakan Tekhnik Fusion agar bisa bertarung Dan melindungi Naruto-sama."

"Souka… pantas saja waktu itu kau bisa datang saat kami berhasil menahan Gabriel-chan," gumam Anastasia. "Gabriel-sama?" tanya Merlin.

"Um, dia Ada di rumah saat ini, tapi dia telah menjadi Half Da-Tenshi karena berbuat Dosa, jadi untuk menghindari pemburuan dia bersembunyi di tempat kami," jawab Kuroka.

"Begitu, sungguh mengejutkan juga, setahuku jika Malaikat berbuat sesuatu yang melanggar hukum akan menjadi Malaikat Jatuh," gumam Merlin sambil menyentuh dagunya

"Dan itulah kenyataannya." Semua seketika menoleh ketika mendengar suara lain dan mereka melihat Gabriel yang datang dengan Lingkaran sihirnya.

"G-Gabriel-sama?!" kejut Sona lalu membungkukkan hormat begitu juga Akeno, Koneko Dan Kiba.

"Aku cukup terkejut karena Zeus Melakukan Hal nekat seperti ini," gumam Gabriel sambil mendekati Tubuh Naruto yang masih Tak sadarkan diri, "Andai saja Aku bisa bergerak, aku bersumpah akan mencabut Jantung Zeus jika Naruto-kun terluka," lanjut Gabriel sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Jadi begitu, Kau sebenarnya berniat menolong Naruto-sama, tapi karena Zeus menghentikan waktu, kau jadi tidak bisa Melakukan apa pun," gumam Jeanne.

"Walau pun kau Mantan Seraph, kau benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak ya? Benar-benar hebat," gumam Danzou

Hinata yang telah selesai mengobati Naruto menghela nafasnya, dirinya cukup lelah Setelah mengobati Naruto, Apa lagi tadi dia terkena serangan Poseidon.

"Ugh!" lenguh Kunou sambil memegang kepalanya, "Sepertinya waktuku sudah mencapai batasnya," lanjut Kunou membuat para Servant bersiap pergi.

"Kalau begitu, Kita lanjutkan nanti, kami pergi dulu," ucap Merlin lalu menghilang di susul Servant lain, sementara Kunou kembali menjadi sosok boneka rubah.

"Ngghh~" lenguh Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, "A-Are? Di Mana aku?".

"Kau Ada di UKS Naruto-kun, Kamu Pingsan tadi?" jawab Kuroka memberitahu Naruto yang mulai mendudukkan dirinya sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Be-Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya tanpa curiga sedikit pun.

"Ya, itu memang benar Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinta dengan nada lemah Dan tanpa di sangka, Hinata linglung ke arah Naruto karena kelelahan, untung saja Naruto dengan refleks menangkap Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, Da-Daijoubu?" tanya Naruto khawatir. "A-Aku tidak apa… hanya sedikit lelah Saja," jawab Hinata berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya namun tubuhnya telah lemas karena kelelahan.

"E-Eh?" kejut Hinata ketika Naruto membaringkan kepalanya di pahanya, "S-Sekarang, istirahat Hi-Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Hinata.

"E-Eh?! Ta-Tapi…"

"Daijoubu… sekarang… biar aku yang menjaga Hinata-chan," potong Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah.

Hinata yang melihat itu terdiam Hingga mau Tak mau dirinya harus mengikuti keinginan Naruto, sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Hinata beristirahat di Paha Naruto.

Karena Hinata cukup berhak mendapatkan itu karena dialah yang paling khawatir Dan dialah yang telah mengobati Naruto.

.

.

 **Other Place**

 **.**

Sementara itu di sebuah Gereja Tua, tampak di Dalam Gereja tersebut terdapat banyak bercak darah di sertai mayat dan bulu-bulu berwarna hitam berserakkan di Lantai yang di penuhi darah.

 **Jrash!**

Di salah Satu mayat, tampak sebuah pedang berhasil menancap di kepala mayat tersebut Hingga tembus. Pemilik pedang tersebut menghela nafasnya, "Ini sudah Gereja ke 3 Dan Kita belum menemukannya sama sekali," gumamnya.

"Bersabarlah Mushashi-chan, kesabaran pasti Ada hasilnya," ucap Perempuan berambut putih sambil mengibas tombaknya menghilangkan darah yang menempel di senjatanya.

Ya, mereka adalah Empat Servant yaitu Miyamoto Mushashi, Nero Claudius, Souji Okita dan Brynhildr. Mereka telah membantai tiga Gereja yang terdapat Iblis Dan Malaikat Jatuh yang bekerja sama tanpa sisa begitu juga Biarawati-biarawati yang memihak Da-Tenshi.

Nero yang duduk di kursi Gereja menghela nafasnya lalu berdiri kembali sambil menghilangkan Senjata di tangannya begitu juga Okita yang berdiri di tumpukan mayat mulai menyarungkan pedangnya Dan mendekati yang lainnya.

"Kita akan berpindah Gereja kembali mulai besok, saat ini Kita akan beristirahat lebih dulu," usul Okita Dan di setujui oleh yang lain.

 **Wush! Sring!**

Brynhildr yang merasakan sebuah serangan datang ke arah mereka langsung menebaskan tombaknya Hingga membelah serangan tersebut dan akhirnya meledak dibelakang mereka.

"Hohoho! Sepertinya Kalian kuat untuk Manusia rendahan." Para Servant yang mendengar itu menoleh ke sumber suara di Mana tampak seorang lelaki dengan jubah abu-abu di sertai wajah gilanya ke arah mereka.

Para Servant yang mendengar itu saling melirik Satu sama lain. Setelah saling melirik, Okita kembali menatap orang di depannya Dan Dalam sekejap Okita telah muncul di depan orang tersebut membuatnya terkejut karena kecepatan Okita.

 **Sring! Trank!**

Okita yang telah di depan lelaki tersebut pun menebaskan katananya untuk memenggal kepala lelaki di depannya ini, namun muncul sosok perempuan menahan Senjata Okita dengan tombak cahaya.

"Nampaknya Kalian memiliki sebuah jawaban yang selama ini kami cari," ucap Okita sambil menyeringai.

 **Wush! Swung!**

Kedua orang tersebut harus terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Mushashi telah di belakang mereka sambil mencabut kedua katananya Dan di belakangnya muncul sosok raksasa dengan enam Senjata di tangannya.

"Saa~ mati Kita mulai sesi Tanya jawabnya."

 **Bllaaar!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Note : Yo! Akhirnya bisa up juga.**

 **Bagaimana cerita Kali ini? Aku harap Kalian menyukainya, jujur Saya benar-benar kesusahan mengetik cerita Karena waktu Saya terbagi dengan kerja jadi Saya harus mencicilnya sedikit Demi sedikit.**

 **Kembali ke cerita, di Chapter ini ternyata 3 Dewa Olympus langsung terjun untuk membunuh Naruto karena ternyata, Sirzech menghasut Mereka dengan mengatakan Naruto sangat berbahaya Dan dia adalah penyebab Surga dan langit di bumi jadi Kacau.**

 **Dan karena keadaan yang tidal memungkinkan bertarung sambil melindungi Naruto yang Tak sadarkan diri, maka Saya membuat Jutsu bernama Fusion. Yap, Fusion adalah jurus bergabung yang di miliki Minato Dan di wariskan pass Kunou.**

 **Setelah pertimbangan Saya memutuskan memberi Naruto sebuah kekuatan Dan Sacred Gear di Mana Sacred Gear ini sudah setia padanya.**

 **Lalu, karakter Servant baru kembali muncul, di antaranya Merlin, Arthuria Pen Dragon, Katou Danzou, Ereshkigal, Karna dan Sieg.**

 **Kenapa Saya memasukkan mereka? Karena Merlin memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Minato, Dan Arthuria sangat dekat dengan Merlin.**

 **Sementara Katou Danzou, Ada cerita di balik kenapa dia mengikuti Arthuria Dan Merlin. Lalu Penyerangan Underworld, telah di lakukan oleh Ereshkigal serta Sieg. Btw Sieg di sini adalah Si Homonculus itu loh ya.**

 **Lalu Karna, dia adalah orang ke Dua yang dekat dengan Keluarga Minato, Servant yang dekat dengan Minato Ada 4, Dan baru muncul 2. Kira-kira siapa Ayo? Lagi Dua?**

 **Lalu, di Mana Tangan Zeus terpotong? Ya itu adalah akibat yang dia terima, btw itu belum loh, itu belum sepenuhnya Karma yang dia terima.**

 **Lalu Gabriel, dan penghenti Waktu, kekuatan 3 Dewa Olympus sangat besar jika bergabung bahkan sebagai Mantan Seraph yang memiliki kekuatan besar tidal bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.**

 **Jika memang begitu, bagaimana Servant bisa bergerak begitu juga Hinata Dan yang lain? Khusus Hinata Dan yang lain, mereka berada di luang lingkup yang tidak terkena dampak penghenti Waktu, sementara Servant memiliki kekuatan yang setara walau perbandingannya 70% Tiga Dewa Olympus Dan 30% Servant, namun jika sudah Ada Merlin, kekuatan Servant bisa melebihi 2 Dewa Olympus.**

 **Lalu bagian akhir? Siapakah Dua orang tersebut? Kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri.**

 **Baiklah itu saja Kali ini, Dan untuk Berikutnya Saya akan mengetik Assassination Classroom Milik saya. Walau jujur Saya ingin ngejar Chapter Dragon Future tapi aku ingin mengaktifkan kembali cerita lama Saya.**

 **Ok, itu saja, Saya 4kagiSetsu Undur diri, Jaa~**

 **4kagiSetsu Out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Opening – Namirin -Yasashisa No Ryu**

 **Taikutsu na madobe ni**

( Layar memperlihatkan genangan air yang bergelombang hingga mencerminkan Naruto yang duduk di kelas sambil memeluk bonekanya dari samping )

 **fukikomu kaze ni**

( Layar kembali bergelombang hingga memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan mulai menundukkan kepalanya sambil membaca buku di mejanya )

 **Kao wo shikameta no wa terekusasa no uragaeshi**

( Salah satu tulisan di meja Narutopun seketika melayang membuat Naruto yang melihat itu terdiam polos sambil melihat Tulisan tersebut keluar jendela )

 **Fix First**

( Layarpun menjauh memperlihatkan Sekolah Kuoh di sertai Tulisan Judul Autisme? Or Genius? )

 **Aimai ni unazuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti memperlihatkan Hinata yang berjalan di bawah hujan dengan payung di tangannya dengan ekspresi murung )

 **tenohira no kyou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kuroka dari samping yang berteduh di bawah kuil )

 **Egaiteru jibun wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hanabi yang berteduh di bawah Supermarket sambil memandang langit )

 **sukoshi oogesa de**

( Layar kembali di Ganti dengan Sona dan Akeno yang menunggu di sekolah sambil memandang langit yang hujan )

 **Nani ka kawarisou na**

( Layar kembali di ganti Dengan Naruto yang berkumpul bersama yang lain sambil saling berbincang )

 **ki ga shiteiru yo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengalihkan wajahnya dengan polos )

 **Kokoro ni yobikakeru**

( Mata Naruto yang menangkap Dua burung biru tengah terbang di luar )

 **kimi no sei da ne**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan mata Naruto yang melebar lalu semua seketika menggelap menyisakan Naruto seorang diri )

 **Fix Second**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto beserta keluarganya )

 **Kumorizora nozoita yokan**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata yang mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, Lalu Kuroka, Hanabi, Sona dan Akeno )

 **Te wo nobasou itsu yori mo chikara zuyoi yuuki de**

( Dari belakang Narutopun muncul beberapa tangan bercahaya yang memeluk Naruto hingga Naruto tersentak dan bersamaan dengan itu Tempat yang gelap berubah menjadi terang dengan latar lautan yang luas )

 **Hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore demo bokura wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kamera mengelilingi Naruto yang terkena hembusan angin di lautan luas tersebut, lalu layar kembali berganti dengan Lengan Naruto yang memeluk erat boneka Kyuu di pelukannya.

 **Yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Dua lengan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik Naruto membuat Naruto tersentak karena saat ini Naruto di tarik oleh Kuroka dan Hinata )

 **Ima wa dare no namae demo nai kagayaki no kanata e**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto, beserta Akeno, Hinata, Sona, Kuroka dan Hanabi yang saling bercanda dan bergurau di berbagai tempat )

 **Zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni ikou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Bunga Violet laku tersentak ketika Hinata memanggilnya dan berlari ke tempat Hinata yang cukup jauh dengan lari pelan )

 **Fix End**

( Kamerapun bergerak ke atas merekam langit biru yang di sinari matahari cerah.

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, sosok pemuda yang ceria harus mengalami penyakit _'Autisme'_ karena sebuah kejadian yang terduga namun memiliki Kegeniusan di iatas rata-rata, beberapa orang datang mendekat memberinya pencerahan dan memberinya uluran tangan, namun... Apakah itu bisa bertahan lama?

 ** _Autisme? Or Genius?_**

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy, Little Humor, Slice of Life, Echhi, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, Autis!Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Sacred Gear berbicara**

 ** _[' Naruto '] Sacred Gear berbicara batin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 9 : Disaster_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Underworld_**

 ** _._**

 **SWUSH! BOOOM!**

Ledakan besar terjadi underworld menghancurkan seperempat kota serta ratusan jiwa dalam sekejap, para Iblis Underworld menjadi panik ketakutan dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka.

 **TWUNG! WUSH! BOOOOM!**

Namun sayang… seberapa jauh pun mereka lari, nyawa mereka tak terselamatkan sedikit pun. Para pasukan Iblis dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha berlindung dan menyelamatkan para warga iblis underworld sebisa mereka, namun Kematian selalu menjemput mereka.

"Fuaah~ nikmat sekali~ aku bisa merasakan jiwa-jiwa mereka mengalir di tubuhku~!"

Di daerah tebing dekat Kota Underworld terlihat perempuan berambut kuning tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan wajah merona, tubuhnya bergetar pelan seolah seperti ada yang memberinya rangsangan.

"Ck, Kau membuatku geli, Eres-chan!" decak perempuan berambut hitam di ikat twins sambil menarik busur besar seperti bulan sabit hingga memunculkan anak panah berukuran besar.

 **Twush! Phats! BOOM!**

"Fufu~ tapi ini sangat nikmat sekali Isthar-chan~"

"Sieg, Gunakan kembali [Hougu]-mu, aku akan menggabungkannya dengan [Hougu]-ku," pinta perempuan berambut abu-abu dengan telinga seperti rubah di kepalanya serta berpakaian hitam sedikit vulgar.

"Baiklah," jawab Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu mengacungkan senjatanya hingga mengeluarkan Aura biru besar ke langit.

 **Sret! Trrrt~**

Perempuan berambut abu- abu itu pun mendekati Sieg lalu menarik tali busur panah berwarna hitam hingga Aura pedang Sieg pindah ke anak panahnya.

 **["Taurourugga!"]**

Setelah meneriakkan nama [Hougu] / Noble Phastamnya, perempuan tersebut melepaskan anak panahnya ke kota.

 **Twush! BOOOM!**

 **BLLAAAAAR!**

Begitu anak panah tersebut melewati kota, Kota yang terlewati pun hancur berantakan dan begitu panah tersebut membentur salah satu bangunan, sebagain Kota Kuoh langsung meledak dengan dahsyatnya.

Perempuan berambut abu-abu yang melihat itu menyeringai senang. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan itu, Atalanta," puji Sieg membuat Atalanta mendengus pelan dengan bangga.

 **Bzit! BLAAAR!**

Dari arah kota, seketika keluar dua petir berwarna merah yang bergerak liar ke arah Atalanta, namun Karena dengan cepat muncul dan menangkis petir tersebut dengan perisai yang selalu melekat di tangannya.

"KENAPA KALIAN MENYERANG UNDERWORLD?!"

Karna yang mendengar itu mengubah bentuk perisainya lalu mengayunkan lengannya hingga petir merah yang dia tangkal terpental ke arah lain.

"Sebuah kehormatan bahwa kau repot-repot datang menemui kami, Zeoticus Gremory-sama."

 **Bhaatsh!**

Kumpulan asap akibat ledakan kota pun menghilang memperlihatkan Zeoticus terbang dengan sayap iiblisnya

"Apakah aku boleh membelahnya?" tanya Sieg dengan polosnya. "Tunggu sebentar Sieg. Biarkan Karna berbicara dengannya," jawab Atalanta sambil melompat ke batu tertinggi lalu duduk dengan santainya di sana.

"Jika dia melakukan kesalahan maka itu adalah salahnya, namun ini jadi semakin berjalan baik karenanya."

"Kalian?!"

Zeoticus yang melayang di udara harus terkejut siapa yang ada di hadapannya, mereka adalah Servant?! Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan mereka. Mereka adalah Orang-orang kuat yang berada di pihak Clan Namikaze.

Dirinya mendengar bahwa Clan Namikaze sudah di bunuh karena memiliki niat buruk, namun saat ini Para Servant tengah berdiri di depannya yang membuktikan bahwa Clan Namikaze masih ada yang tersisa.

"Saa~ mari kita berbicara sebentar..."

.

 **Kuoh Gakuen Side.**

 **Minggu, 20 Mei 2018**

 **11:00 AM**

 **.**

Hinata yang berdiri diam bersama Kuroka, Hanabi, Anastasia, Asia, dan Naruto harus di buat bingung karena saat ini mereka tengah berdiri di Ruang Kendo Sekolah bersama Sona Sitri dan wakilnya, Tsubaki.

Dirinya bingung karena tidak biasanya Sona memanggil mereka berkumpul di sini, terlebih… ini adalah Hari Minggu, hari liburnya mereka. Tapi kenapa dia memanggil mereka ke sini?

Naruto sejak tadi hanya diam sambil sesekali memainkan sebuah pedang kayu atau di sebut [Boken] dengan ragu, untuk pertama kalinya dia memegang [Boken] di tangannya dan dia bingung harus di apakan benda tersebut.

"Ok… jadi ada apa kau memanggil kami, Sona-senpai? Dan kenapa kau memberikan Naruto-nii sebuah [Boken]?"

Hinata yang mendengar adiknya telah melontarkan pertanyaan melirik Naruto yang memegang [Boken] begitu juga Tsubaki yang menggenggam [Boken] di tangannya.

"Jadi kalian belum mendapat kabar ya?"

Hinata yang mendengar itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kabar? _What's News?_

"Zeoticus Gremory… mengalami Kritis di Underworld," lanjut Sona menjerat ucapannya sesaat lalu melanjutkannya. Hinata, Kuroka, Hanabi yang mendengar itu tentu terkejut, sementara Anastasia, dan Asia hanya bersikap santai.

Sementara Naruto? Dia masih berkutat dengan [Boken]-nya.

"Apa maksudnya? Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Kuroka meminta penjelasan, dirinya tahu bahwa Zeoticus Gremory adalah orang yang kuat, tidak mungkin dia bisa kalah dengan mudah.

"Nee-sama bilang, bahwa pelakunya adalah teman kalian, salah satunya adalah Ereshkigal dan Karna-san," jelas Sona membuat mereka terdiam, Kuroka menghela nafasnya, dirinya sempat berpikir bahwa pesta mereka akan lenyap tanpa Zeoticus.

"Aku pikir siapa… ternyata mereka."

"Mereka melakukan Kudeta Kota Underworld secara besar-besaran, bahkan mereka menyisakan satu per 4 dari Kota Underworld," jelas Sona sambil memberikan selembar foto pada mereka.

Dan di sana terlihat Kota Underworld hancur berantakan di sertai banyaknya korban jiwa, Hinata yang melihat itu hanya diam, jika Orang mati sebanyak ini? Sudah seberapa kuat Ereshkigal sekarang?

Ereshkigal, atau di panggil _**[The Goddess of Kur]**_ adalah penjaga dunia bawah mitologi Sumerian. Kekuatannya terus bertambah jika dia mendapatkan Nyawa atau Jiwa seseorang yang meninggal, dan Kota Underworld telah hancur dan menyisakan seperempat kota, bisa di bayangkan seberapa banyak jiwa yang dia dapat.

Namun yang membuatnya bingung adalah, apa hubungannya dengan mereka? Jika memang para Servant melakukan itu ya sudah, lalu apa hubungannya dengan mereka? Bukankah mereka pantas menerimanya?

Dan juga dari kemarin ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya

"Tidak… tunggu… aku baru sadar. Apa hubungannya dengan kami?"

Sona yang melihat lambatnya respons mereka menghela nafasnya, "Karena hal itu, Maou Lucifer serta angkatannya yaitu Ajuka-sama dan Falbium-sama berniat mengincar Naruto dengan bekerja sama bersama Para Dewa Mitologi Yunani serta Budha dan Hindu."

Semua yang di sana tentu terkejut, melapor kepada Dua Dewa Mitologi? Apa sebegitu ya mereka hanya untuk melenyapkan Naruto?

"Maka dari itu, Karna-san berkata pada Nee-sama untuk memerintahkanku, untuk mengajari Naruto cara bertahan hidup," ujar Sona mengenai tujuannya.

"Tunggu! Bukankah kita sudah berjanji bahwa kita tidak akan membiarkan Naruto-kun mengetahui Hal Supranatural?!"

Sona yang mendengar protesan Hanabi melirik Hinata yang berdiri diam, melihat Hinata terdiam dia pun berucap.

"Apakah Merlin-sama telah memberitahumu, Hinata-chan?"

Semua seketika menatap ke arah Hinata yang menghela nafasnya, "Dia hanya mengatakan ini padaku."

" _ **Time's Up**_."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kuroka bingung dengan arti kalimat tersebut. "Waktu telah habis, Aku dari tadi memikirkan apa arti kata tersebut hingga akhirnya aku paham apa maknanya," jelas Hinata sambil mengatur emosinya.

"Jujur aku tidak bisa menerima hal ini karena…."

 **Tak!**

Semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Naruto yang mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol, jika kalian berpikir bahwa pelakunya adalah salah satu di antara mereka jawaban kalian salah.

Benjol tersebut muncul karena kesalahan Naruto sendiri yang bermain-main dengan [Boken]-nya.

"Itu karena dia mengalami penyakit mental? Apa kau serius ingin melakukan perintah itu?"

Sona yang mendengar itu terdiam sambil mengingat-ngingat kenapa Karna dan Merlin bekerja sama untuk melatih Naruto bertahan hidup.

"Mungkin… Karna-sama dan Merlin-sama memiliki sebuah tujuan… jika mereka meminta kami untuk melakukan hal tersebut…." Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kembali, "Pasti itu untuk keselamatan Naruto-kun."

Mereka seketika merenung bersama, Meminta pertolongan pada Dua Dewa Mitologi memang adalah hal yang gila, apa lagi mereka tidak tahu siapa yang akan menyerang mereka. Terlebih para Servant yang muncul baru beberapa dan itu pun mereka membutuhkan 4 Servant untuk melawan satu Dewa.

Mereka mencoba berpikir apakah ada cara lain untuk menjaga Naruto namun hasilnya mereka hanya berpikir adalah dengan bantuan Servant. Namun jika suatu saat para Servant mati dan tidak ada yang bisa melindungi Naruto… siapa yang akan mereka minta tolong.

Servant yang telah muncul memang termasuk kuat, di antaranya adalah Karna sang Putra Dewa Surya, Ereshkigal Dewa alam bawah Mitologi Sumerian dan Merlin Penyihir atau Caster dari legenda Arthur. Kekuatan mereka sudah termasuk cukup untuk melawan Dewa seorang, namun yang lainnya masih belum sebanding, bahkan kekuatan mereka sangat mustahil untuk melukai dewa seujung jari pun.

jika dua dewa Mitologi menyerang bersamaan, sudah di pastikan mereka akan tewas, belum lagi jika mereka meminta tolong pada Dewa mitologi yang lainnya, mereka akan menjadi abu dalam sekejap.

"Tapi dalam kondisi mentalnya yang seperti itu…."

Anastasia yang merupakan Servant juga sedikit bingung karena dia belum di beritahu oleh Merlin agar membiarkan Naruto berlatih bertahan diri, apakah ada sesuatu atau memang sudah waktunya Naruto mengetahui hal supranatural, tapi Almarhum Minato memberi perintah untuk jangan membiarkan Naruto mengetahui hal Supranatural sedikit pun.

"Kalian semua terlalu khawatir."

Semua menoleh ke arah Asia yang berucap dengan santainya, Hinata ingin sekali marah namun Asia berucap kembali. "Ini hanya melatih Naruto melindungi dirinya bukan? Kita masih memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk melatihnya, kita ajarkan Basicnya terlebih dahulu, jika dirinya sudah paham barulah kita pertingkat latihannya."

Ok, mendengar itu Hinata semakin emosi karena Asia setuju membiarkan Naruto berlatih, namun Kuroka menahan Hinata untuk tak menghajar Asia. "Hinata! Tenangkan dirimu!"

"Kau mungkin tidak setuju, tidak…, mungkin kalian semua. Tapi tidakkah kalian sadar bahwa ada yang mengganjal dari dulu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kembali, Asia kembali berucap. "Tidakkah kalian sadar, walau Naruto menderita penyakit mental, dia sangat pintar bahkan memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata untuk orang-orang sepertinya."

"Pernahkah kalian tahu? Einstein dan Mozart adalah salah satunya, mereka menderita penyakit yang sama namun mereka cerdas bahkan membuat mereka terkenal dan menjadi sorotan dunia."

"Mereka yang mengalami penyakit tersebut berani melampaui batas mereka, lalu kenapa Naruto tidak? Apakah kita akan membiarkan Naruto selalu Di lindungi? Tidak… Tidak… kita tidak tahu kapan para Dewa akan menyerang jadi sudah saatnya Naruto melindungi dirinya sendiri jika kita tidak ada."

"Asia, Kau…."

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu kalau Almarhum Minato-sama meminta kita menjauhkan Naruto-kun dari hal Supranatural, namun sekarang tidak lagi… sudah saatnya dia bebas dari sangkar! Sudah saatnya dia melakukan sesuatu di luar batasnya!"

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Asia terdiam, memang benar Einstein… orang tercerdas di dunia. Dia memiliki kepintaran yang di atas rata-rata bahkan hingga batas mentalnya mencapai batasnya. Begitu juga Mozart…

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, salah Komponis musik Klasik Eropa. Dia menulis banyak lagu Klasik Eropa dengan penyakit mental miliknya, walau pun begitu karyanya sangat di hargai dan di sukai orang. Masih banyak yang mungkin seperti mereka, bahkan mereka bisa keluar dari sangkar mereka… lalu kenapa Naruto tidak… kenapa dia harus selalu di sangkar.

Mereka baru sadar bahwa mereka terlalu mengekang Naruto, dan setelah mendengar perkataan Asia, sumpah selalu melindungi dari Dunia Supranatural memudar… sudah saatnya dia lepas dari sangkarnya.

"Tampaknya kalian terlalu asik hingga lupa kalau Naruto-sama ada di sini."

Teringat sesuatu mereka menoleh bersama dan mereka melihat Naruto yang di rasuki oleh Kunou, melihat itu mereka bernafas lega, untung Kunou melakukan itu jika tidak…

"Untung saja aku merasukinya agar dia tidak mendengar kalian yang berisik itu, jika dia mendengarnya mungkin dia akan melontarkan banyak pertanyaan yang selalu membuatnya penasaran."

Merasa bersalah mereka semua membungkukkan badan meminta maaf kecuali Tsubaki yang sejak tadi diam tak melontarkan kata atau suara sedikit pun. Kunou yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya kembali lalu membalikkan badannya, "Asia-chan."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kunou keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan kembali ke boneka Kyuu yang duduk di dinding ruangan Club Kendo.

Mendengar itu Asia mengerjakan matanya pelan, _[Terima Kasih]_ … mendengar dua kalimat itu membuatnya bingung, kenapa Kunou berterima kasih padanya.

Mendapatkan kesadarannya, Naruto mengerjapkan matanya pelan lalu menatap sekitarnya seperti seseorang yang kebingungan, Tsubaki yang merasa sudah waktunya pun melirik Sona.

"Apakah aku boleh sekarang?"

"A-Ah, ya… tentu. Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Tsubaki… silahkan lakukan."

Tsubaki yang mendengar itu mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto untuk memulai latihan mereka. Dari awal pembicaraan dirinya hanya diam sambil mendengarkan topik yang mereka bahas, dirinya memang sedikit mengetahui soal Servant karena Sona sering bercerita padanya.

Begitu juga mengenai Almarhum Namikaze Minato, seorang Iblis yang di tuduh melakukan kejahatan karena berniat mengambil tahta Maou Lucifer secara sepihak bahkan banyak yang bilang berniat membuat Malaikat dan Da-tenshi menjadi bawahan mereka.

Tentu karena hal itu semuanya menyerang Clan Namikaze, selama beberapa Minggu Sona Depresi karena hal tersebut dan dia berusaha menyemangati Sona, untuk memperingatkan kematian Namikaze yang di lakukan secara rahasia, Tsubaki mengikuti Sona ke acara tersebut.

Namun acara tersebut bukanlah pemakaman namun acara rahasia bertukar informasi, ternyata Clan Namikaze hanyalah Kambing hitam. Seseorang yang sebenarnya ingin melakukan semua hal yang di luar akal sehat tersebut adalah Sirzech Lucifer atau Sirzech Gremory, Kakak Rias Gremory.

Tentu hal itu membuat hatinya memanas karena seseorang yang menjadi orang terdekatnya di hilangkan secara paksa layaknya sampah, dan saat itu juga dirinya mulai membenci Gremory.

Terlihat jelas ketika ingin melakukan pertemuan dengan Gremory, Tsubaki selalu menolaknya dengan nada dingin. Dirinya tidak bisa memaafkan seseorang yang menghilangkan cahaya seseorang yang sudah dia anggap saudari sendiri.

Matanya menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan polos. Pemuda di depannya ini… dia adalah Cahaya untuk Sona, Cahaya yang telah di hapus paksa ternyata bersinar dari jauh dan mulai mendekat kembali.

Melihat Sona yang selalu tersenyum ketika mengetahui Cahayanya kembali ikut tersenyum dan bahagia karena teman yang telah dia anggap Saudari kembali tersenyum.

Namun rasa bencinya pada Gremory tidaklah memudar, menggenggam erat [Boken]-nya dan mengatur emosinya, dia akan melatih pemuda di depannya ini untuk menjadi kuat agar orang licik tersebut tidak bisa membunuh Naruto dengan mudah, itu adalah janjinya.

"Hetto~"

Mendengar nada lembut tersebut, Tsubaki tersentak begitu Naruto sangat dekat dengannya dengan jari kirinya menyentuh leher miliknya, tepat pada denyut nadinya

"S-Senpai… tolong jangan terbawa Emosi. Hapus emosimu, tariklah nafas dalam-dalam lalu hembuskan kembali." Mendengar itu Tsubaki terdiam, Pemuda di depannya ini. Seseorang yang terkena penyakit mental, namun dia bisa mengetahui emosinya.

Untuk orang seperti Naruto, seharusnya itu adalah hal mustahil, namun Naruto berbeda, dia memiliki banyak bakat. Mengikuti perkataan Naruto, menarik nafasnya perlahan lalu menghembuskannya kembali, Tsubaki menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lembut yang membuat Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

"Y-Ya Senpai?"

"Ikuti gerakkanku, kita akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menguatkan tubuhmu itu."

.

 _ **Underworld**_

 _._

Underworld, kota yang seharusnya besar dan berisikan para iblis telah berganti menjadi Kota yang hancur serta mayat para Iblis yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Kobaran Api serta tanah yang berubah menjadi lava memenuhi kota yang telah hancur tersebut. Hanya Seperempat Kota yang tersisa dari kota yang telah hancur tersebut, para Iblis yang masih hidup meneteskan air mata mereka karena tempat tinggal serta orang tercinta dan terkasih mereka meninggal.

Di salah satu tempat, tampak saat ini Zeoticus Gremory tengah berbaring dengan penuh luka serta wajah pucat, Siapa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Jangan di tanya lagi. Para Servant yang datang ke Underworld tak segan-segan memberikan serangan pada Zeoticus yang membuatnya harus bersusah payah bertahan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dan Kota tercintanya.

Namun takdir berkata lain, Dirinya harus menerima serangan Double Combo dari Servant Sieg, Karna serta Atalanta dan Isthar. Bahkan dia hampir kehilangan Tangan, Kaki, serta Nyawanya, dirinya tahu para Servant tersebut menahan diri, apa lagi satu Servant Lagi belum mengeluarkan kekuatan sedikit pun untuk menyerangnya.

Jika mau, mungkin dia sudah mencabut nyawanya dari kemarin.

Venelana yang berada di samping sang suami menangis sambil memeluk tangan suaminya karena berjuang melawan maut, dirinya sedih karena sang suami harus menerima takdir seperti ini.

Sementara di sekitarnya terlihat beberapa orang berdiri dengan ekspresi lirih serta biasa saja, terutama Keluarga Sitri. Mereka mendatangi Zeoticus karena mendengar dia terluka, di wajah mereka tak ada kekhawatiran sedikit pun.

Serafall yang ada di antara keluarganya hanya diam sambil mengingat perkataan Karna untuk merahasiakan hal ini. Dia bisa saja namun saat ini, Sirzech telah pergi menemui Dewa Mitologi Yunani serta Mitologi Hindu dan Budha.

Dia sudah memberitahu Sona untuk memberitahukan Servant yang menjaga Naruto untuk berjaga-jaga. Keluarga Namikaze terakhir harus di jaga dengan baik, karena mereka harus menjadi kambing hitam, dan hal tersebut tidak bisa di terima.

Sesuatu yang buruk harus segera di perbaiki.

Zeoticus yang berbaring hanya bisa menggerang pelan di kasur karena lukanya, bahkan untuk berbicara sedikit saja sangat susah untuknya.

" _Kami datang menyerang Underworld karena ini adalah keadilan untuk kalian."_

" _Keadilan kau bilang?"_

" _Keluarga Namikaze menjadi kambing hitam karena perbuatan Anakmu, setelah berhasil membunuh keluarga Namikaze dia berniat membunuh keluarga Namikaze yang tersisa."_

" _Karena itu kami datang kemari untuk melakukan keadilan."_

" _Keadilan dengan melakukan persis yang di lakukan oleh Anakmu?!"_

Mengingat kejadian kemarin membuat Zeoticus tidak percaya karena anaknya melakukan sesuatu yang buruk hanya demi tahta. Sekarang dirinya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara, bahkan memulihkan lukanya, yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah berbaring sambil menunggu Takdir yang terbalik di balik kembali.

.

 **Crush Side**

.

Di sisi lain, tampak saat ini di sebuah gereja tua terdapat banyak mayat Da-Tenshi dalam keadaan menggenaskan berceceran di lantai di sertai genangan darah dari para mayat tersebut.

Bau pesing menyengat memenuhi gereja tua tersebut, para serangga memenuhi ruangan tersebut dan memakan sesuatu yang menjadi konsumsi mereka. Jika para serangga kuat berada di gereja tersebut, maka manusia biasa tidak akan bisa bertahan dalam 1 menit di gereja tersebut.

Dari lubang di gereja tersebut keluar hewan pengerat yang berusaha mendekati satu mayat untuk mendapatkan makanan miliknya, namun hewan tersebut berhenti lalu berlari kembali dengan cepat ketika melihat seorang dengan tombak berjalan ke arahnya dengan tombaknya menyeret tujuh kepala di lantai.

Orang tersebut pun menancapkan tombaknya kembali lebih dalam lalu berhenti di samping seorang perempuan berambut putih keunguan dengan dua pedang di tangannya.

"Huft~ apakah ada yang mau _[Dango]?_ "

"Kau gila? Siapa yang mau memakan _[Dango]_ manusiamu itu."

Seseorang yang membawa tombak tertawa halus mendengar itu lalu melirik sosok perempuan yang duduk di atas mayat Iblis Liar berupa _**[Lamia]**_ serta _**[Minotaur]**_ sambil menggenggam pedangnya yang menancap di kepala _**[Minotaur]**_.

"Kau sepertinya tengah kesal ya, Okita-chan? Terlihat sekali dari apa yang kau perbuat di belakangmu."

Di belakang perempuan tersebut, tampak puluhan mayat Da-Tenshi tengah menempel di dinding Gereja dengan darah memenuhi dinding tersebut, dan di dinding tersebut tampak Empat orang Da-Tenshi tersisa duduk terikat dengan wajah pucat serta air mata mengalir karena ketakutan.

Mereka telah menyaksikan betapa mengerikannya pemandangan yang di lihat oleh mata mereka semenjak kemarin. Bahkan saking tidak kuat mereka sampai pingsan karena shock berat.

Perempuan yang menduduki para Iblis liar yang tak lain adalah Okita Shouji menghela nafasnya lalu mencabut pedangnya dan turun dari mayat tersebut.

"Fuuhh~ ruangan tua ini juga kosong. Sepertinya dia telah lari terlebih dahulu karena dia sudah menduga hal ini."

Perempuan yang membawa tombak mendengar suara rekannya menoleh dan dia melihat rekannya tersebut datang dari ruangan bawah tanah dengan dua mayat Da-Tenshi di pedang yang dia letakkan di pundaknya.

Empat Da-Tenshi yang di tangkap kembali Shock ketika teman-teman mereka di bunuh kembali dengan sadis, ini sudah tujuh Gereja! Tujuh Gereja telah di bantai habis hanya oleh Empat orang manusia. Itulah pikir mereka.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka- yang telah membunuh rekan-rekan mereka, adalah Servants. Orang-orang kuat yang membalaskan sebuah perbuatan kejam saat masa sebelumnya.

Perempuan berambut putih keunguan yang seperti sudah tidak bisa menahan sesuatu ingin sekali menghunuskan pedangnya, namun perempuan yang membawa tombak menahannya untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Jika kau melakukannya, informasi kita akan lenyap."

Mendengar itu perempuan tersebut menggeram pelan lalu memasukkan pedangnya kembali. Okita yang sejak tadi diam menoleh ke arah lain dan terlihat dari balik bayang, keluar seorang perempuan berpakaian Ninja mendekati mereka.

"Danzou-chan?"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Miyamoto-chan, Okita-chan, Nero-chan, Brynhildr-chan," ujar Perempuan yang rupanya adalah Katou Danzou sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Mengangkat badannya kembali, matanya menatap sekelilingnya lalu menatap empat orang di depannya yang sudah pasti adalah biang kerok dari kejadian di sekitarnya ini.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan di sini, aku yakin kau pasti yang paling banyak melakukan ini… bukan begitu, Brynhildr-chan?"

Mendengar itu perempuan yang membawa tombak yang tak lain adalah Brynhildr tertawa halus lalu menjilati jarinya dengan seksual.

"Fufufufu~"

Menghela nafasnya dia pun menatap Okita dengan serius, "Aku punya kabar untuk kalian dari Merlin-sama."

.

.

 **Other Side**

.

Di tempat lain, tampak saat ini terdapat beberapa orang tengah berjalan di sebuah hutan lebat dengan tenang di sertai senandung dari seseorang yang memimpin orang-orang tersebut.

Perempuan yang ada di belakang orang yang bersandung tenang menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menepuk bahu orang di depannya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kita kemari, Merlin-sama?"

Orang yang memimpin jalan yang tak lain adalah Merlin menoleh kebelakang lalu tersenyum. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan pada kalian," jawabnya lalu menatap ke depan kembali.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan, kau harusnya tahu bahwa tempat ini adalah kegagalan kita!"

Merlin yang mendengar itu tertawa pelan, "Kegagalan? Hahaha, sejak kapan kau bisa melawak Scathach?". Alis Scathach seketika berkedut karena mendengar itu.

"Melawak? Bukankah itu memang benar Merlin-sama?"

Perempuan berpakaian tentara yang mendengar itu berkomentar, memang benar tempat di depan mereka ini adalah sebuah kegagalan mereka. Mereka juga telah bersumpah di depan tempat tersebut untuk tak membuat Naruto sedih karena kepergian mereka.

"Nobu, memang benar mungkin di depan adalah tempat kegagalan kita, namun semuanya akan berubah," ucap Merlin membuat perempuan yang tak lain Nobunaga dan Scathach saling bertatapan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Di masa depan nanti akan terjadi sesuatu yang pasti sangat luar biasa, aku tidak begitu tahu kapan namun saat waktunya tiba, keadilan yang sesungguhnya akan muncul dan menggemparkan Dunia."

Nobunaga dan Scathach kembali bertatapan, perkataan Merlin membuat mereka bingung sekaligus penasaran, memang apa yang ada di depan mereka hingga bisa membuat keadilan?

Apakah Keadilan yang muncul di masa depan tersebut sungguh besar? Atau hanya sebatas menganggumkan saja? Itulah yang masih membuat mereka bingung.

"Yosh, aku harap kalian tidak terkejut, karena ini pasti akan membuat emosi kalian meluap," ujar Merlin melirik Nobunaga dan Scathach lalu menggeser tubuhnya.

Nobunaga dan Scathach sempat bingung kembali dengan perkataan Merlin, namun baru saja mereka melihat apa yang ada di depan. Baru saja melihat, mata mereka berdua seketika melebar di sertai ledakan energi kuat di tubuh mereka, Merlin yang melihat itu hanya diam, padahal dia sudah memperingatkan mereka.

" **Merlin-sama… apa maksudnya ini?"**

Merlin yang mendengar suara Nobunaga seperti tengah menahan amarah mengangkat tangannya menyuruh mereka tenang, "Aku akan menjelaskannya, tapi pertama, turunkan energi kalian dan aturlah emosi kalian."

Nobunaga dan Scathach pun berusaha mengikuti perkataan Merlin hingga akhirnya emosi mereka terkendali dan energi mereka kembali normal.

"Semenjak di kuburnya _'Mereka'_ , aku berkeliling bersama Arthuria-chan ke berbagai tempat hingga bertemu Servant lain yang kehilangan tujuan mereka karena meninggalnya Minato-sama. Aku pun berusaha memberitahu bahwa penerus Minato-sama masih hidup hingga membuat mereka mendapatkan cahaya kembali."

"Saat aku ingin berkunjung kemari untuk memperingati 5 tahun Kematian _'Mereka'._ Kondisi tempat mereka terkubur telah hancur berantakkan serta peti mereka kosong tak tersisa sedikit pun."

"Jika di logika-kan. Mayat orang meninggal akan memakan waktu lama untuk pembusukan, bahkan bisa memakan puluhan tahun. Namun ini berbeda, tidak ada mayat atau pun tulang sedikit pun, benar-benar bersih."

Merlin menjelaskan kronologi yang terjadi dan Nobunaga serta Scathach mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Aku ada spekulasi mengenai bagaimana tempat ini kosong. Pertama, mayat mereka di curi oleh seseorang dan ke dua…."

.

.

" _Mereka…_ masih Hidup."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo, Kembali dengan saya 4kagiSetsu!**

 **Hohoho, apakah menarik? Um-um~ aku harap kalian menyukainya. Di Chapter ini lebih banyak penjelasannya mengenai rencana Karna dan Merlin, Penyerangan Kota Underworld, meminta pertolongan kepada Dua Dewa Mitologi yang berbeda serta penjelasan mengenai** _ **[Mereka].**_

 **Dan dari Chapter ini! Naruto mulai melakukan latihan fisiknya dari Newbie saya tidak akan langsung meningkatkannya dengan cepat, akan saya lakukan bertahap dan saya ingatkan.**

 **Kalian baru baca awalnya dan belum hingga kedalam loh, jadi bersabarlah. Lalu kesadisan Okita Shouji dan yang lain? Sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka?**

 **Hoho masih belum ku beritahukan. Tidak akan asik jika aku beritahu.**

 **Ok, itu saja yang bisa saya jelaskan di Note ini, sampai bertemu di Cerita lainnya.**

 **Saya 4kagiSetsu, undur diri.**

 **Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

 **4kagiSetsu Out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Opening – Namirin -Yasashisa No Ryu**

 **Taikutsu na madobe ni**

( Layar memperlihatkan genangan air yang bergelombang hingga mencerminkan Naruto yang duduk di kelas sambil memeluk bonekanya dari samping )

 **fukikomu kaze ni**

( Layar kembali bergelombang hingga memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan mulai menundukkan kepalanya sambil membaca buku di mejanya )

 **Kao wo shikameta no wa terekusasa no uragaeshi**

( Salah satu tulisan di meja Narutopun seketika melayang membuat Naruto yang melihat itu terdiam polos sambil melihat Tulisan tersebut keluar jendela )

 **Fix First**

( Layarpun menjauh memperlihatkan Sekolah Kuoh di sertai Tulisan Judul Autisme? Or Genius? )

 **Aimai ni unazuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti memperlihatkan Hinata yang berjalan di bawah hujan dengan payung di tangannya dengan ekspresi murung )

 **tenohira no kyou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kuroka dari samping yang berteduh di bawah kuil )

 **Egaiteru jibun wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hanabi yang berteduh di bawah Supermarket sambil memandang langit )

 **sukoshi oogesa de**

( Layar kembali di Ganti dengan Sona dan Akeno yang menunggu di sekolah sambil memandang langit yang hujan )

 **Nani ka kawarisou na**

( Layar kembali di ganti Dengan Naruto yang berkumpul bersama yang lain sambil saling berbincang )

 **ki ga shiteiru yo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengalihkan wajahnya dengan polos )

 **Kokoro ni yobikakeru**

( Mata Naruto yang menangkap Dua burung biru tengah terbang di luar )

 **kimi no sei da ne**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan mata Naruto yang melebar lalu semua seketika menggelap menyisakan Naruto seorang diri )

 **Fix Second**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto beserta keluarganya )

 **Kumorizora nozoita yokan**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata yang mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, Lalu Kuroka, Hanabi, Sona dan Akeno )

 **Te wo nobasou itsu yori mo chikara zuyoi yuuki de**

( Dari belakang Narutopun muncul beberapa tangan bercahaya yang memeluk Naruto hingga Naruto tersentak dan bersamaan dengan itu Tempat yang gelap berubah menjadi terang dengan latar lautan yang luas )

 **Hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore demo bokura wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kamera mengelilingi Naruto yang terkena hembusan angin di lautan luas tersebut, lalu layar kembali berganti dengan Lengan Naruto yang memeluk erat boneka Kyuu di pelukannya.

 **Yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Dua lengan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik Naruto membuat Naruto tersentak karena saat ini Naruto di tarik oleh Kuroka dan Hinata )

 **Ima wa dare no namae demo nai kagayaki no kanata e**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto, beserta Akeno, Hinata, Sona, Kuroka dan Hanabi yang saling bercanda dan bergurau di berbagai tempat )

 **Zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni ikou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Bunga Violet laku tersentak ketika Hinata memanggilnya dan berlari ke tempat Hinata yang cukup jauh dengan lari pelan )

 **Fix End**

( Kamerapun bergerak ke atas merekam langit biru yang di sinari matahari cerah.

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, sosok pemuda yang ceria harus mengalami penyakit _'Autisme'_ karena sebuah kejadian yang terduga namun memiliki Kegeniusan di iatas rata-rata, beberapa orang datang mendekat memberinya pencerahan dan memberinya uluran tangan, namun... Apakah itu bisa bertahan lama?

 ** _Autisme? Or Genius?_**

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy, Little Humor, Slice of Life, Echhi, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, Autis!Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Sacred Gear berbicara**

 ** _[' Naruto '] Sacred Gear berbicara batin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 10 : Sacred Gear_**

 ** _._**

"Hu-Huh?"

Merlin yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Scathach dan Nobunaga hanya terdiam, karena bagaimana pun hal itu adalah hal wajar, dirinya juga mengalaminya saat melihat dua kuburan yang sudah kosong tersebut.

 **Grek!**

Dengan gerakan cepat, Nobunaga menarik kerah Merlin dan menatap tajam pria di depannya tersebut, "Jangan bercanda Merlin-sama, mustahil mereka masih hidup! Kau ingat sendiri bagaimana tempat ini menjadi abu bukan?!"

"Maka dari itu aku mengatakan bahwa bisa saja 'mereka' di curi, dan juga kenapa kau marah kepadaku?!"

"Tenanglah dulu Nobu-chan, kita dengarkan dulu penjelasan Merlin-sama," ucap Scathach sambil menepuk pundak Nobunaga. Mengatur emosinya kembali, Nobunaga melepaskan kerah Merlin lalu membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"Maaf Merlin-sama, aku terbawa emosi tadi." Merlin yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk lalu berdehem sesaat. "Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, kemungkinan saja 'mereka' di curi atau bisa saja 'mereka' masih hidup, jika dua spekulasi ini benar, maka aku mencurigai beberapa Grup yang aku dengar-dengar dulu."

"Grup pertama yang aku curigai adalah Grup yang di pimpin oleh putra keturunan Lucifer sekaligus pemegang Sacred Gear Divine Dividing, Albion. Serta Grub kedua yaitu Khaos Brigade, yang di pimpin oleh salah satu pemegang True Longinus, Cao Cao," lanjut Merlin membuat Scathach dan Nobunaga terkejut begitu mendengar dia grup yang di pimpin oleh orang-orang kuat.

"Apa yang membuat Anda berpikir seperti itu, Merlin-sama?" tanya Scathach ingin tahu. "Grup yang di pimpin oleh Pemegang Sacred Gear Divine Dividing memiliki Pemimpin lagi satu dan itu adalah Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis," jawab Merlin lalu mengambil nafas kembali dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, Ophis sangat tergila-gila dengan orang-orang berkekuatan besar dan kita juga tahu seberapa besar kemampuan 'Mereka', jika mereka di curi oleh mereka itu mungkin saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa langsung memutuskannya begitu saja karena di sisi lain juga terdapat grup yang mencari orang-orang kuat."

"Jadi apa rencana anda? Aku harap Anda tidak menyergap mereka seorang diri?" tanya Nobunaga memastikan, Merlin yang mendengar itu terkekeh menghentakkan tongkatnya pelan ke tanah.

"Aku sudah menunjuk beberapa Servant yang siap ikut denganku, tentu saja termasuk Arthuria-chan serta Mashu-chan," jawab Merlin membuat Nobunaga menghela nafas tenang karena sudah terpilih dua Servant yang di percaya.

"Lalu... Siapa lagi?"

" _ **The Old Man of Mountain, The King of Currupaw, The Biggest King in the Sea**_ ," jawab Merlin membuat Nobunaga dan Scathach menganga, Tiga Servant kuat lainnya, bahkan satu dari mereka sudah cukup untuk menjadikan mereka seperti kerupuk yang tipis.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku sudah meminta _**Celestial Maiden**_ untuk datang ke tempat kalian dan melatih Naruto-sama, selagi Naruto-sama di latih..."

"Ch-Chotto Matte! Me-Melatih? Apa maksudnya?!" tanya Nobunaga tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar. "Ah, aku dia belum memberitahu kalian ya? Aku sudah meminta Karna-san untuk meminta Adik dari Maou Leviathan untuk melatih Naruto-sama untuk sementara, nyawanya dalam ancaman saat ini," jawab Merlin membuat Nobunaga menggeram pelan menahan emosinya.

"Kali ini siapa?"

"Para Mitologi Yunani sepertinya, karena Penyerangan di Underworld, Maou Lucifer berniat melaporkan itu pada Mitologi Yunani dan meminta bantuan."

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Nobunaga dengan cepat terbang meninggalkan Merlin serta Scathach yang memandang Nobunaga dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, kami khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya," ujar Scathach lalu teraliri petir merah lalu terbang menyusul Nobunaga, setelah kepergian mereka Merlin melirik ke belakang dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya."

"Tentu saja, apa lagi ketika mendengar bahwa anak dari Minato-sama dalam bahaya, kami tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi," ucap Pria berpakaian putih serta topi putih di kepalanya.

"Tugas kita hanya akan mengawasi pergerakan Sirzech serta para Dewa Mitologi Yunani, jika mereka meminta bantuan Dewa lainnya, maka kita akan bergerak lebih dahulu sebelum mereka," ucap Merlin lalu menatap pemuda beramor emas yang bersandar di pohon.

" _ **King of Heroes,**_ aku serahkan tugas untuk interogasi di Grigory padamu, dapatkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari Azazel."

"Serahkan padaku."

"Hah~ padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu Naruto-sama setelah sekian lama," gumam perempuan berambut hitam dengan Cepol dua di kepalanya. "Begitu juga aku, hahh~ jika aku sempat bertemu dengannya aku ingin sekali menarik kembali dua pipinya yang lucu itu," timpal seorang wanita dengan gaun putih.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan itu ketika ada waktu, tapi untuk sekarang prioritas pertama kita adalah menjaga Naruto-sama."

"Baik!"

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

Sementara di sisi Naruto, saat ini dirinya tengah berusaha menahan ayunan-ayunan [Boken] yang di layangkan oleh Tsubaki, dalam waktu 3 Jam Naruto sudah berhasil menghafal setiap gerakan-gerakan pertahanan yang di ajarkan oleh Tsubaki dan itu membuatnya takjub karena cepatnya Naruto menguasai dan mengingatnya.

Setelah cukup, Tsubaki menjaga jaraknya lalu memberi tanda pada Naruto untuk melatih gaya serangannya, Naruto yang paham mengangguk ragu lalu mencoba menyerang Tsubaki walau gerakannya tampak kaku, itu hal wajar untuk orang seperti Naruto yang masih belum memiliki nafsu untuk melukai.

Sementara Hinata, Hanabi, Asia, Anastasia, Kuroka serta Sona hanya menonton dari kejauhan dengan ekspresi masing-masing mereka. Lalu di langit cukup jauh dari kuoh, terlihat Nobunaga serta Scathach secepat mungkin ke tempat Naruto karena yang mengawasi hanyalah Tamamo no Mae dan Jeanne D'Arc.

"Sialan! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa mereka sampai melibatkan Mitologi Yunani," umpat Nobunaga menahan kekesalannya. "Jangan terlalu Emosi, jumlah kita banyak mana mungkin mereka menyerang secara langsung tanpa mempertimbangkan jiwa Manusia yang tak bersalah," ujar Scathach.

 **Twush!**

Mendengar suara menggelegar, Scathach dan Nobunaga menoleh ke langit dan mereka melihat sesuatu yang besar berjumlah 3 Mengarah ke Kuoh dan saat itu juga terjadi Distorsi ruang waktu berhenti.

"Sial! Aku punya firasat buruk!"

.

 **Deg!**

Jeanne dan Tamamo yang menjaga di luar seketika tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya lalu menoleh ke sumber tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika secara tiba-tiba seekor monster Chimera datang ke arah mereka.

 **Deg! BLAAAR!**

Anastasia yang ada di dalam melebarkan matanya dan menoleh cepat ke samping, dan dinding gedung yang mereka tempati hancur memperlihatkan Seekor Chimera yang lain membuat latihan mereka terhenti.

Kunou yang ada di bentuk boneka ingin memasuki tubuh Naruto namun hal itu tidak bisa dia lakukan hingga membuatnya kebingungan, _'Kuso! Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasuki Naruto-sama!'_

"Naruto-san! Mundurlah!" peringat Tsubaki sambil melindungi Naruto, sementara Naruto menatap takut makhluk di depannya dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan karena pertama kalinya dia melihat monster sebesar itu.

 **Blaar! Jrash!**

Keterkejutan mereka semakin bertambah ketika muncul Chimera lain di samping Naruto dan mencakar Naruto hingga membuat wajah, dada dan kaki Naruto menerima luka hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"NARUTO-SAN!"

"NARUTO-SAMA!

 **Swush! Duak! Blaar!**

Ekor Chimera berbentuk ular itu pun memukul Naruto dengan kuat hingga membuatnya membentur dinding dengan sangat keras membuat dinding tersebut tercat oleh darah.

Semua yang di sana menatap terkejut apa yang mereka lihat, terutama Anastasia serta Kunou. "Na-Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun..."

 _'Ki-Kisama!' teriak Kunou mengamuk dan berusaha mencoba mengendalikan tubuh Naruto namun tetap tidak bisa._

 _'AKU MOHON BEKERJALAH! AKU MOHON BEKERJALAH! JIKA TIDAK... JIKA TIDAK NARUTO-SAMA BISA MATI!'_

" **Beraninya..."** gumam Anastasia dengan suara dingin.

 **Pshhh! Wush! Pyaarsh!**

Anastasia yang merasakan serangan di belakangnya menciptakan dinding es yang langsung menahan serangan tersebut, **"Aku... Tidak akan memaafkan kalian dasar makhluk brengsek!"** teriak Anastasia mengamuk dan menciptakan Es skala besar yang langsung mendorong Chimera menjauh darinya.

 **Swush! Twush!**

Chimera yang di dorong oleh Anastasia membuka mulutnya dan menyemburkan Api yang melelehkan es miliknya, melihat itu Anastasia menggeram dan menciptakan Es berlipat ganda untuk menahan api tersebut.

Tsubaki yang menjaga Naruto masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong tak peduli jika ada Chimera di depannya yang siap memakan dirinya begitu juga yang lain karena masih shock atas apa yang menimpa Naruto.

"Naruto-san... Naruto-san..."

 **["Grrr Grhaaaaaa~."]**

 **Wush! Duak!**

Mata Tsubaki seketika melebar kembali ketika melihat sekelebat seseorang yang memukul Chimera di depannya hingga terpental jauh dan menabrak beberapa pohon dengan keras.

Keterkejutan Tsubaki semakin bertambah ketika sosok pemuda berambut kuning berdiri tegak di depannya dengan pakaian kotor berisikan darah, dia mengenal pemuda di depannya ini.

"Na-Naruto-san..."

Kunou yang mendengar itu menoleh di dalam boneka dan dirinya ikut terkejut ketika Naruto berdiri tegak dengan kepala menunduk membuat ekspresinya tak terlihat, luka di tubuh Naruto bahkan telah menghilang membuat Kunou kebingungan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Naruto.

 **["Grrrr GROOAAAAARRRRR!"]**

 **Sret!**

Setelah mendengar Chimera yang di pukul Naruto mengaung, Naruto menghentakkan tangannya kebelakang lalu menggerakkannya ke depan dan seketika tubuh Naruto teramor oleh armor emas dengan Syal merah dan di belakangnya tercipta sembilan ekor api.

 **Twush!**

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat, dalam beberapa detik Naruto tiba-tiba sudah di depan Chimera dengan tangan terkepal terbungkus empat ekor api miliknya lalu melayangkan pukulannya tepat di jantung Chimera.

 **BOOOOM!**

Nobunaga dan Scathach yang hampir sampai menghentikan terbang mereka dan menatap terkejut ledakan api yang menjulang ke langit dalam skala besar.

"I-Itu..." gagap Nobunaga.

"Sacred Gear Kushina-sama... **Kyouka."**

 **Swush!**

Setelah ledakan mereda, terlihat Naruto yang melindungi dirinya dengan Sebuah perisai api yang tercipta dari Lima Ekor api sisanya, Kunou yang melihat itu menatap tak percaya Naruto karena saat ini dia menggunakan Sacred Gear yang di miliki almarhum ibunya, **Kyouka**.

 _'I-Itu..._ _ **Kyouka.**_ _Sacred Gear yang membuat sang pengguna bisa mengendalikan Api sesuka hatinya hanya dengan sembilan ekornya saja, bahkan Sacred Gear itu dapat merentang hingga melingkupi seluruh Jepang... Sacred Gear terkuat dari Kushina-sama,'_ batin Kunou lalu menatap lekat Armor yang melekat di tubuh Naruto.

' _Armor itu...'_

Naruto yang telah menghabisi satu Chimera mengarahkan lengan kirinya ke belakang membuat satu ekornya menangkap boken tak jauh dari Tsubaki lalu menangkapnya.

 **Twush!**

 **Duak!**

Chimera yang masih menyemburkan apinya ke arah Anastasia terhenti ketika Naruto membenturkan Boken di tangannya tepat di leher Chimera.

 **Buagh!**

Setelah itu Naruto menendang kepala Chimera dengan kuat hingga membuatnya terseret ke belakang, Anastasia yang merasakan serangan Chimera berhenti menghentikan Element Esnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Naruto berdiri tegak di depannya.

"N-Naruto-sama!" seru Anastasia membuat Hinata, Kuroka, Asia, Hanabi serta Sona yang terdiam tersadar dan akhirnya kesadaran penuh mereka kembali ketika melihat Naruto tampak baik-baik saja namun dengan tampilan yang berbeda.

 **BLAAAR!**

Dinding lain gedung tersebut pun hancur dan memperlihatkan Jeanne dan Tamamo yang terpental hingga terhenti di belakang Naruto.

"Sialan! Makhluk ini kuat sekali!" umpat Tamamo lalu melirik Anastasia, "Oi, Ana! Siapa pembuat ledakan besar tadi itu?"

"Na-Naruto-sama."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau Kunou-san memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu, bahkan aku juga tidak pernah melihat Kau menggunakan kekuatan ini, Kunou-san," gumam Tamamo.

" _Itu bukan aku..."_

"Eh!?" semua menoleh ke arah Boneka Kyuu yang bersandar di tembok, _"Aku tidak bisa merasuki Naruto-sama."_

 **["GROOOAAARRR!"]**

Semuanya menoleh ke depan dan terlihat dua Chimera yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan intimidasi, tak lama setelah itu muncul Nobunaga dan Scathach di depan Naruto dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung mereka.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan kami! Tadi aku melihat Sacred Gear Kushina-sama di sini," ujar Nobunaga sambil melirik Anastasia serta Jeanne dan Tamamo, "Jadi siapa yang menggunakannya?"

 **Bwush!**

 **Swush!**

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika Dua Chimera menyemburkan Api berskala besar ke arah mereka, Naruto yang melihat itu mengendalikan sembilan ekornya ke depan dan membentuk lingkaran.

 **Twush!**

Naruto pun menciptakan sebuah lubang hitam di tangannya dan dari sembilan ekornya tercipta distorsi ruang dan waktu yang menghisap Api tersebut hingga tak tersisa.

"I-Ini... Sacred Gear Minato-sama, _**Jukkan!**_ "

"Ohh! Kunou-chan! Tak ku sangka kau memiliki dua Sacred Gear Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama!" puji Nobunaga sambil menyeringai.

" _SUDAHBAKU BILANG ITU BUKAN DIRIKU!"_

Nobunaga dan Scathach yang mendengar itu menoleh ke arah Anastasia yang mengangguk, "Itu bukan Kunou-san, tapi Naruto-sama sendiri!"

 **Swush! Tap!**

Kedua lengan Naruto pun mengatup sepenuhnya dan saat itu juga seluruh Api Chimera terhisap dan sembilan Ekor Api Naruto kembali ke punggung Naruto.

 **Sret! Ctik!**

Detik berikutnya Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menjentikkan jarinya, _**["Meikkan"]**_

 **Bwush! Bwush! Bwush!**

Di atas Chimera seketika tercipta Ratusan Lubang dimensi dan perlahan mulai bersinar merah _**["Armakhuyu"]**_ gumam Naruto lalu mengarahkan lengannya ke arah dua Chimera dan mengepalkan tangannya.

 **Twush! Jrash! BOOM!**

Dengan sangat cepat muncul Ratusan Pedang api yang menancap di dua Chimera dan meledak dengan sangat dahsyat hingga menjulang ke langit.

Semua menyilangkan tangan mereka untuk menutupi cahaya ledakan yang terjadi di depan mereka, setelah cahaya meredup terlihatlah tanah kosong berwarna hitam habis terbakar oleh api yang sangat panas.

Semua menatap lekat Naruto yang berdiri diam tanpa berkata sedikit pun, perlahan Armor, Ekor api di belakang Naruto menghilang dan membuat Naruto terjatuh ke lantai tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan mengecek keadaan Naruto, melihat keadaannya baik-baik saja, Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

Melihat keadaan yang kembali kondusif, Semua kecuali para Servant jatuh terduduk sambil menghela nafas mereka, sementara para Servant menatap Naruto diam karena mereka tidak percaya bahwa Dua Sacred Gear milik Minato dan Kushina berada di tubuh Anak mereka sendiri.

Dan sekarang Naruto menggunakan Sacred Gear tersebut tanpa kendala sedikit pun seolah sudah mengetahui kemampuan Sacred Gear yang ada di tubuhnya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, mereka benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Kuso... Kepalaku semakin pusing ketika melihat ini!" umpat Nobunaga. "Yah, kau benar... Aku juga bingung sekarang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," timpal Scathach.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, apa kalian mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya Jeanne dan di jawab anggukan pelan oleh Nobunaga. "Aku akan menceritakannya nanti, tapi untuk saat ini... Kita harus memperbaiki semua ini terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore, dan di kediaman Naruto terlihat Lima Servant saat ini berkumpul dengan Kunou, Hinata, Sona, Tsubaki, Kuroka, Asia, dan Hanabi di ruang tamu.

Kunou yang akhirnya berhasil mengubah dirinya dari wujud boneka ke tubuh aslinya benar-benar kebingungan, pasalnya kenapa baru sekarang dirinya berhasil sementara tadi dia tidak bisa sama sekali.

"Hahh~" semua yang di ruang tamu tersentak pelan ketika Nobunaga menghela nafasnya lalu menatap mereka satu persatu, "Jadi... Kita mulai dari mana?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Nobunaga, apa yang kau ketahui mengenai ini?" tanya Jeanne mewakili semuanya.

"Pertama, aku sama sekali kalau Naruto-sama memiliki Sacred Gear Minato-sama dan juga Kushina-sama, ke dua aku dan Scathach mendapatkan sesuatu yang mungkin berhubungan dengan ini, ke tiga aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa Naruto-sama seperti tadi!" jawab Nobunaga sambil mengatur emosinya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia seperti itu? Padahal Kunou tidak merasukinya? Bahkan dia bisa menguasai Dua Sacred Gear secara sekaligus dan menggabungkan kekuatannya?"

"Kami juga tidak tahu hal itu, yang kami ingat dia menerima serangan dari Chimera namun beberapa menit berlalu dia sudah mengaktifkan dua Sacred Gear tersebut," Anastasia.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Nobunaga memijit keningnya, Mayat 'mereka' menghilang, para Mitologi Yunani sudah bergerak, Naruto memiliki dua Sacred Gear dan bisa mengendalikannya tanpa sadar, terlebih bagaimana bisa dia memiliki Sacred Gear tersebut.

"Kunou, kau yang paling terakhir menyelamatkan Naruto-sama dan kaulah... Orang terakhir yang berbicara dengan mereka berdua..." Kunou yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepalanya, kepingan memori di mana dia berbicara dengan dua orang di dalam kebakaran serta dirinya yang menggendong Naruto di punggungnya terlintas di pikirannya.

"Waktu itu... Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?"

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Kunou pun bercerita, "Waktu itu, Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama hanya menitipkan pesan padaku untuk menjaga Naruto, mulai dari kesehatan, makanan dan sebagainya, hingga perpisahan terakhir, Aku memberi penghormatan terakhir dengan mencium tangan Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama," jawab Kunou.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak memberi Naruto-sama Sacred Gear mereka karena Naruto-sama ada di punggungku."

Mendengar itu semua yang ada di ruangan terdiam, Scathach dan Nobunaga saling melirik satu sama lain, bayangan dua tempat kosong yang mereka kunjungi terlintas di kepala mereka.

"Nobu-chan, aku bertanya sekali lagi, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Jeanne kembali. Nobunaga yang mendengar nada menuntut Jeanne melirik Scathach memberi kode untuknya agar menceritakannya.

"Begini... Kuburan ' _mereka'_... Saat ini telah kosong," jawab Scathach membuat semua yang di sana melebarkan mata mereka. "Apa maksudnya?! Bagaimana mungkin?!" tanya Kunou sambil menggebrak mejanya.

"Itulah yang kami tidak ketahui, namun setelah mendengar jawabanmu serta melihat Naruto-sama memiliki Sacred Gear Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama. Aku bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu, tapi aku masih belum yakin apakah benar atau tidak," jawab Nobunaga.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini pada Merlin-sama untuk mengumpulkan kita semua dan mendiskusikan hal ini, akan lebih baik kita mendiskusikan hal ini lebih dahulu bersama yang lainnya."

.

.

 **Sirzech side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Maou Lucifer atau Sirzech Gremory, saat ini dirinya berdiri di depan Serafall yang juga berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi datarnya, suasana hening tercipta di antara mereka berdua hingga Serafall memutuskan membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Bisakah kau hentikan omong kosong, Sera-chan?"

Serafall yang mendengar itu bersikap tenang, "Apa maksudmu?". "Kau bersengkokol dengan para Servant bukan?" tanya Sirzech dengan ekspresi serta aura intimidasi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," balas Serafall bersikap santai walau aura Sirzech menusuk dirinya. "Tidak usah mengelak, itu terbukti karena hanya tempat kalian saja yang selamat dari penyerangan para Servant," ujar Sirzech semakin meningkatkan auranya.

"Sera... Apa kau berniat mengkhianati kaummu sendiri?"

Serafall yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat lalu menjawabnya tanpa ekspresi beban sedikit pun, "Aku mungkin merasa bersalah, tapi aku lebih senang membantu mereka yang kau bunuh tanpa alasan."

"Souka..."

Serafall yang merasakan sesuatu yang buruk bersiap, "Kalau begitu..."

 **Twush!**

"MATILAH!" teriak Sirzech melesat ke arah Serafall dengan cepat.

 **Blaar!**

Sirzech yang ingin membunuh Serafall terkejut ketika langit yang mereka tempati hancur dan memperlihatkan seorang pria dengan tombak di tangannya.

 **["Bhramastra..."]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **["KUNDALA!"]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Kembali update nih.**

 **Bagaimana ceritanya? Benar-benar di luar dugaan? Aneh atau apa? Ya itu tergantung kalian.**

 **Ok, kali ini seperti yang kalian lihat, saya hanya membuat cerita saya sampai sini dan jangan protes... Karena inilah maksimal dari cerita-cerita yang lainnya, tak seperti Dragon Future yang sampai 10 K cerita yang lain saya maksimalkan sampai sini karena... Jujur saya susah memikirkan lanjutan cerita selain Dragon Future jika saya percepat alurnya.**

 **Lalu, Sacred Gear. Saya memutuskan memberi Sacred Gear pada Naruto dan itu adalah Sacred Gear Kyouka dan Jukkan, Sacred Gear milik Kushina dan Minato.**

 **Bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki Sacred Gear sekuat itu dan apakah itu landasan mereka di bunuh? Akan terjawab mengikuti alur cerita.**

 **Lalu orang-orang atau Servant-servant baru yang muncul di belakang Merlin, satu orang pasti kalian kenal dan beberapa lagi mungkin ada yang kenal juga.**

 **Ok, itu saja kali ini. Saya 4kagiSetsu undur diri.**

 **4kagiSetsu Out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Opening – Namirin -Yasashisa No Ryu**

 **Taikutsu na madobe ni**

( Layar memperlihatkan genangan air yang bergelombang hingga mencerminkan Naruto yang duduk di kelas sambil memeluk bonekanya dari samping )

 **fukikomu kaze ni**

( Layar kembali bergelombang hingga memperlihatkan Naruto dari depan mulai menundukkan kepalanya sambil membaca buku di mejanya )

 **Kao wo shikameta no wa terekusasa no uragaeshi**

( Salah satu tulisan di meja Narutopun seketika melayang membuat Naruto yang melihat itu terdiam polos sambil melihat Tulisan tersebut keluar jendela )

 **Fix First**

( Layarpun menjauh memperlihatkan Sekolah Kuoh di sertai Tulisan Judul Autisme? Or Genius? )

 **Aimai ni unazuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti memperlihatkan Hinata yang berjalan di bawah hujan dengan payung di tangannya dengan ekspresi murung )

 **tenohira no kyou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kuroka dari samping yang berteduh di bawah kuil )

 **Egaiteru jibun wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hanabi yang berteduh di bawah Supermarket sambil memandang langit )

 **sukoshi oogesa de**

( Layar kembali di Ganti dengan Sona dan Akeno yang menunggu di sekolah sambil memandang langit yang hujan )

 **Nani ka kawarisou na**

( Layar kembali di ganti Dengan Naruto yang berkumpul bersama yang lain sambil saling berbincang )

 **ki ga shiteiru yo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengalihkan wajahnya dengan polos )

 **Kokoro ni yobikakeru**

( Mata Naruto yang menangkap Dua burung biru tengah terbang di luar )

 **kimi no sei da ne**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan mata Naruto yang melebar lalu semua seketika menggelap menyisakan Naruto seorang diri )

 **Fix Second**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto beserta keluarganya )

 **Kumorizora nozoita yokan**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata yang mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, Lalu Kuroka, Hanabi, Sona dan Akeno )

 **Te wo nobasou itsu yori mo chikara zuyoi yuuki de**

( Dari belakang Narutopun muncul beberapa tangan bercahaya yang memeluk Naruto hingga Naruto tersentak dan bersamaan dengan itu Tempat yang gelap berubah menjadi terang dengan latar lautan yang luas )

 **Hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore demo bokura wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kamera mengelilingi Naruto yang terkena hembusan angin di lautan luas tersebut, lalu layar kembali berganti dengan Lengan Naruto yang memeluk erat boneka Kyuu di pelukannya.

 **Yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Dua lengan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik Naruto membuat Naruto tersentak karena saat ini Naruto di tarik oleh Kuroka dan Hinata )

 **Ima wa dare no namae demo nai kagayaki no kanata e**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto, beserta Akeno, Hinata, Sona, Kuroka dan Hanabi yang saling bercanda dan bergurau di berbagai tempat )

 **Zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni ikou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Bunga Violet laku tersentak ketika Hinata memanggilnya dan berlari ke tempat Hinata yang cukup jauh dengan lari pelan )

 **Fix End**

( Kamerapun bergerak ke atas merekam langit biru yang di sinari matahari cerah.

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, sosok pemuda yang ceria harus mengalami penyakit _'Autisme'_ karena sebuah kejadian yang terduga namun memiliki Kegeniusan di iatas rata-rata, beberapa orang datang mendekat memberinya pencerahan dan memberinya uluran tangan, namun... Apakah itu bisa bertahan lama?

 ** _Autisme? Or Genius?_**

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy, Little Humor, Slice of Life, Echhi, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, Autis!Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Sacred Gear berbicara**

 ** _[' Naruto '] Sacred Gear berbicara batin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 11 : Permintaan_**

.

 **["BRAHMASTRA... KUNDALA!"]**

 **Wush! BOOOM!**

Bagian samping sebuah kediaman berukuran besar di underworld pun seketika meledak dengan dahsyatnya hingga membuat warga underworld yang tengah mengungsi harus terkejut mendengar suara ledakan tersebut.

"S-Suara apa itu?!"

"Mu-Mungkinkah... Serangan lagi?!"

Serafall yang paling dekat dengan ledakan menyilangkan tangannya untuk menangkal angin ledakan yang menerpanya hingga dia merasa angin ledakan tersebut sedikit mereda.

"Kau tidak apa, Leviathan-sama?" Serafall yang mendengar itu menurunkan ke dua tangannya dan dia bisa melihat Karena tengah berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Karna-san?!"

"Untunglah aku datang tepat waktu, seperti yang aku duga... Kejadian ini pasti akan terlihat menonjol," gumam Karna.

 **Twush! Trink! BOOOM!**

Dari balik ledakan, keluar gelombang merah berkekuatan tinggi mengarah pada Karna, sementara Karna langsung menyilangkan ke dua tangannya hingga Shield di ke dua bahunya bergerak ke depan menangkis gelombang merah tersebut hingga terbagi menjadi empat bagian dan menghancurkan sisi ruangan tersebut.

"Jangan khawatir, keluarga Anda sudah di amankan terlebih dahulu, jadi tidak perlu khawatir jika serangannya menghancurkan rumah ini," ucap Karna sebelum Serafall khawatir dengan keadaan keluarganya.

 **Twush!**

Selagi menahan gelombang merah yang di arahkan padanya, dari dua sisi muncul dua gelombang merah yang sama membuat Karna menyipitkan matanya.

 **Twush! BOOM!**

Kembali, dari langit turun dua cahaya hijau yang langsung menghancurkan dua gelombang yang muncul dari kedua sisi hingga terjadi ledakan, Karna pun juga menciptakan Tombak api dari ketiadaan dan langsung melesatkan ya ke arah gelombang merah yang menerpanya hingga terbagi kembali dan menyebabkan ledakan besar.

"Seperti yang di harapkan dari Maou Lucifer, serangan seperti itu tidak akan mempan untukmu bukan?" ujar Karna, dan ketika asap menipis terlihat Sirzech yang berdiri dengan aura merah membara yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya serta energi merah yang menangkap tombak api Karna dengan mudah.

"Jadi begitu, membuat dinding Demonic Power untuk menahan _**Bhramastra Kundala**_ ku, tidak buruk juga."

Sirzech yang melihat kedatangan seorang Servant menggeram, Demonic Powernya semakin membara dirinya tak takut melawan Servant sekali pun.

"Kau terlalu nekat, Karna-san!" ujar seorang perempuan turun dari langit dan mendarat di dekat Serafall beserta seorang pria berambut putih di sisi lain Serafall.

"A-Atalanta-san, Siegfried-san?!" kejut Serafall ketika dua Servant lain muncul kembali. "Gomen, Levia-sama!" ujar perempuan berambut hitam muncul di belakang Serafall dan menggendong Serafall dan melompat ke udara.

"MATTE!" teriak Sirzech mengendalikan Demonic powernya ke arah Serafall, namun pria bernama Siegfried langsung membelah Demonic Power Sirzech membuatnya menggeram marah karena sepertinya dirinya tidak akan melawan satu Servant.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Maou Lucifer, kau yang sekarang akan terlihat berbeda dari yang dulu." Mendengar itu Demonic Power Sirzech semakin besar dan menjadi liar, Karna, Siegfried dan Atalanta yang melihat itu tetap tenang tanpa siaga sedikit pun dengan Demonic Power Sirzech.

"Jangan buang-buang tenagamu, kau tidak akan melawan kami, jika kau memang mau melawan kami tentu saja kami akan langsung membunuhmu, tapi bukan Kamilah yang akan membunuhmu," ujar Karna dengan tenang, "Akan ada yang membunuhmu nanti, jadi sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu."

"Jadi benar penerusnya masih hidup?!" geram Sirzech, Atalanta yang mendengar itu menodongkan panahnya ke arah Sirzech dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"Sebaiknya kau menahannya, Atalanta... Kau tahu itu bukan takdirmu bukan?" Atalanta mendecih ketika mendengar itu lalu menurunkan busurnya tanpa melepaskan tarikan panahnya.

"Ya, kira-kira seperti itu. Tapi karena perbuatanmu di Kuoh Gakuen kau malah mempersempit rencanamu, kau terlalu naif Maou Lucifer," ucap Karna

"JANGAN BERCANDA! KALIAN MEMBUNUH RASKU, APA KALIAN PANTAS DI SEBUT SERVANT?! SERVANT SEHARUSNYA MELINDUNGI DAN BERTARUNG DENGAN ADIL BUKANNYA CARA PENGECUT YANG MENGORBANKAN NYAWA YANG TAK BERSALAH?!"

"Lihatlah dirimu sendiri?!" balas Atalanta berteriak marah. "TUTUP MULUTMU JALANG?! KARENA KALIAN AYAHKU HARUS MENERIMA LUKA FATAL DAN KALIAN MEMBUAT KELUARGAKU MENANGIS, PERBUATAN KALIAN TIDAK BISA DI MAAFKAN?!"

Atalanta yang mendengar itu benar-benar ingin mengarahkan panahnya ke dada Sirzech agar bisa membunuhnya secepatnya, tapi mereka sudah bersumpah untuk membiarkan Naruto yang menghabisi nyawa orang yang membunuh keluarganya.

Seketika Atalanta tersentak ketika merasakan energi yang besar dari Karna, perlahan mereka mulai melayang ke langit Underworld membuat Sirzech semakin marah karena para Servant tidak berniat melawannya seolah meremehkan dirinya dan membiarkan nyawanya hanya demi seorang yang cacat mental.

"JANGAN KABUR KALIAN?!" teriak Sirzech mengendalikan Demonic Powernya ke arah tiga Servant tersebut, Karna yang melihat itu mengarahkan tombaknya ke samping.

 **Sring! BOOM!**

Karna pun mengibaskan tombaknya dan seketika Demonic Power Sirzech meledak di udara membuat Sirzech menggeram dan melesat ke arah tiga Servant tersebut.

"Walau pun kau meminta bantuan dari Mitologi Yunani, jangan pikir kami semua akan diam saja, kau ingat bukan jika bukan hanya kami saja Servant milik Almarhum Minato-sama."

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYEBUT NAMANYA DI HADAPANKU?!" teriak Sirzech mengumpulkan Demonic Powernya di kedua tangannya.

 **Jrash! Twush! BOOM!**

Entah dari mana, muncul sebuah panah yang mengenai perut Sirzech dan mendorongnya ke bawah hingga membentur kediaman besar Sitri hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Karna yang melihat itu melirik ke samping di mana perempuan berambut hitam tengah menatap datar ke bawah dengan Serafall yang berpegangan di sampingnya.

Karena saat ini mereka tengah mengendari Busur panah bulan Sabit. "Aku pikir kalian sudah pergi, Isthar-san, Leviathan-sama?" tanya Karna.

"Kau pikir kami akan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kalian?" Karna yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis lalu menatap ke bawah dan mengangkat tangannya hingga jubahnya mulai terbakar begitu juga dua perisai di bahunya.

Atalanta yang melihat itu mengarahkan busurnya ke atas dan melepaskan anak panahnya hingga hilang di telan langit, sementara Siegfried menggenggam erat pedangnya hingga pedangnya mulai berubah menjadi biru.

"Sebagai tanda perpisahan, cobalah tahan serangan ini, Maou Lucifer!" teriak Karna, "Dirimu yang sekarang sangat kuat bukan! Bahkan kau bisa mengalahkan Calon Maou terdahulu dengan mudah?!"

"Jika kau tidak bisa menahannya, mintalah bantuan dengan kata-kata busukku itu, mau itu Great Red atau pun Ouorobos Dragon atau pun Mitologi Dewa sekalipun, ingatlah! Kami para Servant akan melawan mereka dan mengorbankan nyawa kami untuk dendam kami atas perbuatanmu!"

"Tapi ingatlah! Yang membunuhmu bukanlah kami, tapi keturunan dari Maou Lucifer sesungguhnya! Tapi karena penyakit mentalnya kau beruntung karena kau memiliki waktu untuk bernafas, tapi tidak kali ini," ucap Karna, "Kami akan membuatmu terbaring dengan luka parah hingga waktunya tiba, dia akan membunuhmu."

Sirzech yang tertanam di tanah menggeram dan menatap ke langit dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat bola api kecil tercipta di atas tombak Karna yang berubah menjadi pedang.

 **Twuing! Jrash! Jrash! BOOM!**

Dari langit seketika terjadi hujan panah yang menghancurkan seluruh Kota Underworld dan membuat beberapa kawah yang langsung di susul longsor membuat Underworld benar-benar berantakkan.

Siegfried yang melihat itu pun mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah dan seketika gelombang biru tercipta dan mengenai tanah di Kota Underworld dan kembali terjadi ledakan besar yang langsung menghempaskan puing-puing Kota Underworld.

"Cobalah bertahan kalau kau bisa, Maou Lucifer, cobalah lindungi keluarga tercinta yang kau bilang itu."

 **["VHASAVI SAKTI!"]**

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Naruto, pemuda tersebut saat ini masih berbaring di kamarnya yang minim cahaya.

"Enghh~," lenguh Naruto sambil membuka matanya, perlahan dia pun bangkit dari berbaring ya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa A-Aku di sini?" gumam Naruto, "Bukannya tadi... Aku di sekolah ya?"

"Ara? Kau sudah sadar, Naruto-sama?" Naruto yang mendengar suara menoleh dan dia melihat sosok perempuan berambut orange dengan dua telinga rubah di kepalanya serta memakai pakaian sekolah tengah duduk di kamarnya sambil menatapnya dengan senyum manis

Naruto yang melihat perempuan tersebut terdiam, dirinya bahkan tidak ingat bertemu dengan perempuan ini, dan juga dia tahu namanya, mungkinkah...

"Pe-Penjahat?" gagap Naruto dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Bukan! Bukan!" teriak perempuan tersebut dengan nada yang sedikit di rendahkan, "E-Ehem! I-Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri."

"Namaku Suzuka Gozen, aku akan menjadi guru Kenjutsumu, Naruto-sama." Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sambil menatap lekat perempuan bernama Suzuka ini.

Guru Kenjutsu? Bukannya tadi yang akan mengajarinya Tsubaki-senpai? Dan sekarang dia mendapat guru baru?

"A-Ano...," gumam Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung, dirinya bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Um? Ada apa?"

"T-Tidak... Ha-Hanya saja A-Aku sedikit bingung...," jawab Naruto sambil memeluk bantalnya, "Ba-Bagaimana bisa... Kamu menjadi G-Guru Kenjutsu ku, bu-bukannya Tsubaki-senpai?"

 **Deg!**

"A-A-Anda tidak menyukai saya melatih An-Anda?" tanya Suzuka tergagap, ketika mendengar itu entah kenapa hatinya tersakiti.

"Ti-Tidak... Bu-Bukannya begitu...," jawab Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, dirinya sama sekali tidak berpikir demikian, dirinya hanya bingung saja.

 **Cklek!**

"Permisi, Naru-kun?" ucap Kuroka sambil membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan dirinya seketika tersentak ketika melihat Suzuka yang tengah duduk di kamar Naruto.

"Ku-Kuroka-chan?"

Kuroka yang di panggil oleh Naruto tersenyum lalu menatap serius Suzuka yang masih meliriknya, "Naru-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kuroka sambil memasuki kamar Naruto.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja, T-Tapi aku bingung... Bagaimana bisa kita di sini? Bu-Bukannya tadi kita ada di sekolah?" jawab Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya di sertai ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kau tadi kelelahan, Naru-kun maka dari itu kita pulang lebih awal."

"S-Souka...," gumam Naruto, "La-Lalu, A-Apakah K-Kuroka-chan mengenalnya?"

Kuroka yang mendengar itu melirik Suzuka, "Ya, dia adalah Suzuka-san, dia akan menjadi guru Kenjutsu mu bersama Tsubaki-san."

Kuroka sudah di beritahu oleh Scathach dan Nobunaga bahwa akan ada seorang Servant yang melatih Naruto, dan dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa yang melatih Naruto nanti adalah Suzuka.

Dalam beberapa hal dirinya tidak terlalu menyukainya karena...

"A-Apa kalian saling kenal?"

"Ara, tentu saja Naruto-sama, aku sangat kenal dengan kucing garong ini," jawab Suzuka sambil tersenyum, alis Kuroka seketika berkedut karena perkataan Suzuka.

"Tentu, Aku sangat kenal dengan perempuan operasi wajah ini," balas Kuroka membuat alis Suzuka berkedut.

"Apa maksudmu tadi, Kucing Garong?!"

"Kau yang apa Perempuan sok cantik?!"

Naruto yang melihat mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam bergetar, apa lagi hawa yang tidak mengenakan di sekitarnya mengganggunya.

"Ka-Kalian tampak a-akrab ya?"

"KAMI TIDAK AKRAB?!" teriak mereka kompak membuat Naruto semakin gemetar ketakutan, Suzuka dan Kuroka yang melihat Naruto ketakutan shock dengan wajah merasa bersalah.

" **Apa yang kalian lakukan?"** tubuh Suzuka dan Kuroka seketika tersentak dan gemetar ketika mendengar suara dan aura intimidasi di belakang mereka.

 **Bletak!**

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, keadaan ruang tamu kediaman Naruto terasa hening dengan Suzuka dan Kuroka duduk dengan benjolan di kepala mereka, Hinata yang memeluk Naruto masih gemetar ketakutan, Hanabi yang duduk bersama Asia di sampingnya serta Anastasia yang duduk di samping Naruto sambil membawa bonekanya serta boneka Kyuu.

"Kalian pikir apa yang telah kalian perbuat?" tanya Hinata menatap tajam Suzuka dan Kuroka, sementara mereka hanya menundukkan kepala mereka merasa bersalah.

"Walau Servant kau kalah dengan Hinata-san ya, Suzuka-chan?" ucap Anastasia membuat Suzuka mendeliknya.

"Urusai!"

"S-Servant?" tanya Naruto tergagap dan penasaran. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa, Naruto-kun," balas Hinata agar Naruto tidak semakin penasaran.

"Jadi... Suzuka-nee, apakah kau datang seorang diri saja?" tanya Hanabi memulai pembicaraan. "Ha'i, aku datang atas permintaan Merlin-sama untuk melatih Naruto-kun dalam Kenjutsu, awalnya aku pikir yang di katakan Merlin-sama itu bohong tapi tidak sangka ternyata perkataannya benar," jawab Suzuka sambil melirik Naruto yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Mer... Lin?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu, Naruto-kun," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum sementara Naruto mengembungkan pipinya ketika mendengar itu.

 **Deg!**

Semua yang ada di ruang tamu kecuali Naruto seketika menegang dan menatap keluar secara bersamaan membuat Naruto kebingungan.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di bawah."

"Um? Di bawah?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Bukan apa-apa, selain itu Naruto-sama. Apa kau sudah siap berlatih Kenjutsu?" ucap Suzuka mengalihkan pembicaraan. "E-Eh... Ba-Bagaimana ya bilangnya... A-Aku Ti-Tidak terlalu bisa menggunakan se-senjata," jawab Naruto tergagap.

"Ka-Karena aku... Tak ingin melukai seseorang," lanjut Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut terdiam, tentu saja perkataan Naruto ada benarnya, bagaimana mungkin orang sepolos dan memiliki penyakit mental melukai seseorang tanpa niat.

Tapi dari yang mereka dengar, Naruto sudah harus di beritahukan mengenai semuanya karena "mereka" telah menghilang, terdapat orang-orang kuat selain Sirzech yang berniat membunuh Naruto.

"Minna-san, maaf aku harus melakukan ini, Anastasia-chan, kau pasti mengerti situasinya bukan?"

Semua yang ada di sana melebarkan mata mereka kecuali Anastasia yang tampak tenang, "Cho-Chotto Matte!" cegat Hinata, namun Suzuka sama sekali tidak mendengarkan.

Dia mengangkat jarinya sejajar dengan wajahnya hingga memunculkan cincin api yang berputar **["Nichi..."].**

 **Grep!**

Suzuka seketika tersentak ketika Kunou langsung merubah dirinya dan menahan tangannya hingga membuat cincin apinya menghilang .

"Hentikan, Suzuka-nee! Apa kau berniat mengubah isi otaknya dengan melihat kejadian masa lalu?!" bentak Kunou sambil menatap tajam Suzuka. "Ini perintah dari Merlin-sama, dia memberitahuku bahwa ini adalah keinginan Minato-sama," jawab Suzuka membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut kecuali Naruto yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku dengar kalian berencana membiarkan mereka berkumpul untuk rapat tiga Fraksi, tapi sayang... Brynhildr-san, dan Karna-san sudah melancarkan serangan pada dua kubu tersebut hingga membuat hal tersebut mustahil."

"Aku sejujurnya bingung kenapa kalian harus membuat mereka melakukan rapat tiga Fraksi?"

"Itu karena dengan begitu kedok dari Sirzech akan terbukti." Semua yang mendengar suara lain menoleh dan mereka melihat sosok perempuan berambut hitam datang bersama beberapa orang di belakangnya.

"Kalian...," gumam Hinata menatap terkejut orang-orang yang datang ke kediaman mereka.

"Oh, panjang umur, kau datang juga Brynhildr-san?" Brynhildr yang mendengar itu tertawa halus dan mendekati Suzuka. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya, Suzuka-san," balas Brynhildr dan di balas gumaman pelan oleh Suzuka.

"Jadi, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Suzuka, "Kau menyerang Heaven bersama para Valkyrie dan membunuh beberapa orang di Heaven, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Gabriel yang mendengar bahwa Heaven di serang oleh Brynhildr hanya diam, dia bahkan tak memasang wajah khawatir ketika tempat tinggalnya serta orang-orang di Heaven di serang.

"Aku berencana membuat penderitaan kepada mereka karena telah mengikuti Lucifer brengsek tersebut, dengan begitu kebencian akan tumbuh pada mereka dan berbalik menyerang Sirzech."

"Tapi kita sudah bersumpah bahwa hanya Naruto-sama yang boleh membunuhnya!"

"Michael sudah pasti menyadarinya, jadi dengan kata lain dia pasti akan membantu," balas Brynhildr, "Pihak Heaven adalah pihak yang terlibat, mereka sebenarnya tidak ingin membunuh orang tanpa sebab tapi karena perkataannya, mereka jadi terpancing."

"Jadi orang-orang yang anda serang di Heaven...," gantung Gabriel. "Hanyalah orang-orang yang terlibat di masa lalu, tapi aku tidak menyangka ternyata banyak juga," jawab Brynhildr.

"Lalu penyerangan Underworld?" tanya Suzuka kembali sambil melirik Danzou. "Dari yang aku dengar dari Danzou-chan tadi, penyerangan di Underworld memiliki prinsip yang sama dengan penyerangan di Heaven, bahkan Karna-san sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Zeoticus-san," jawab Nero.

"Dengan begitu, kemungkinan Fraksi Iblis juga akan ikut membunuh Sirzech karena perbuatannya seluruh Underworld harus menderita."

"Dia pantas menerimanya," balas Mushashi dengan wajah menahan amarah. "Mu-Mushashi-nee, Ka-Kau kenapa?" tanya Hanabi tergagap.

"Dia hanya kesal karena tidak menemukan fraksi Da-Tenshi yang berniat menangkap Naruto," jawab Okita, "Aku sendiri bingung kenapa mereka sangat ingin sekali menangkap Naruto."

"Ano... Sebenarnya..."

.

.

"Huh?! _**Kyouka**_ dan _**Jukkan**_ ada di tubuh Naruto-sama?!" kejut semuanya. "Ya, itu adalah Sacred Gear milik Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama, dua Sacred Gear yang masuk dalam kategori 72 Pilar Sacred Gear terkuat," jelas Kunou sambil melirik Naruto.

" _ **Kyouka**_ _,_ Sacred Gear berbentuk Armor dengan syal merah serta Sembilan ekor api yang bisa di gunakan untuk segala pertarungan, api suci yang kuat dan panas, meleburkan segalanya dengan amarahnya."

" _ **Jukkan**_ , Sacred Gear yang memiliki kekuatan dimensi ruang dan waktu, bahkan Sacred Gear ini bisa menciptakan lubang hisap yang jika lepas kendali akan melenyapkan dunia," jelas Kunou panjang lebar.

"Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama mungkin tampak lemah dengan senyum di wajah mereka, tapi mereka akan mengerikan ketika mereka melakukan Kombinasi serangan."

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam, tentu mereka juga tahu akan hal itu, maka dari itu mereka setia terhadap Naruto yang tak lain adalah putra dari Minato.

Dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk mereka jadi sudah sepantasnya mereka membalas budi.

"Souka... Jadi aku tidak perlu menggunakan _**[Nichirin Ringu]**_ ," gumam Suzuka menghela nafas lega. "Jadi selanjutnya bagaimana?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu langkah selanjutnya.

"Mulai besok aku akan menjadi guru di Kuoh Gakuen, dengan begitu aku juga bisa ikut mengawasi Naruto-sama. Dari yang aku dengar tampaknya Merlin-sama akan menyerang Grigory jadi kita tunggu saja."

"Ah, benar juga, aku mendapat perintah dari Merlin-sama untuk kalian, Hinata-sama, Kuroka-sama, Hanabi-sama, Asia-sama, Gabriel-sama, dan Ana-chan," ujar Danzou membuat yang di sebutkan merasa tidak enak.

"Tolong jangan pakai -sama, itu membuatku tidak enak."

"Aku di beritahukan untuk memberitahu kalian, bantu Rias Gremory untuk lepas dari pertunangannya dengan Riaser Phenex," ujar Danzou membuat mereka tersentak karena mereka harus membantu Rias Gremory?

"Huh?!"

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note : Yo, ketemu lagi minna-san. Siapa yang semakin penasaran? Ah sudahlah lagi pula sedikit yang ngikutin kan :v.**_

 _ **Ok, di sini sudah terlihat jelas kenapa para Servant menyerang Heaven dan Underworld, mereka berniat melakukan pembalikan di mana mereka yang terlibat pembunuhan Minato dan Kushina akan berbalik membantu membunuh Sirzech karena perbuatannya mereka harus menerima akibat yang fatal.**_

 _ **Hanya tinggal Grigory yang belum dan juga salah satu Da-Tenshi yang berniat menculik Naruto, aku yakin kalian sudah bisa menebak ini siapa.**_

 _ **Lalu Sacred Gear Minato dan Kushina, saya sengaja menciptakan Sacred Gear mereka adalah yang terkuat padahal mereka hanyalah iblis-iblis yang ramah.**_

 _ **Dan kejadian di Underworld, saya membuat Karna tak menahan diri lagi untuk menggunakan Kekuatan sesungguhnya pada Underworld setelah menyelamatkan keluarga Sitri, dengan bertujuan untuk membuat Sirzech melemah dan memberi waktu pada Naruto untuk memperkuat dirinya tanpa ada gangguan.**_

 _ **Namun hal tersebut harus terhenti sesaat karena mereka harus menyelamatkan Rias Gremory dari pertunangan Raider Phenex.**_

 _ **Bagaimana bisa masih ada yang lain? Saya membuat beberapa Kota Underworld terpisah jadi Kota Underworld yang di tempati oleh Gremory dan Sitri saja yang telah hancur sementara Kota yang di tempati oleh Iblis lain masih ada.**_

 _ **Kenapa mereka harus membantu Rias? Alasan akan di jawab di Chapter depan. Lalu kenapa Servant gak langsung aja membunuh mereka? Seperti yang ada di atas, yang memiliki hak adalah Naruto jadi mereka hanya akan membantu atau mensupport Naruto agar berhasil mencabut nyawa orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya.**_

 _ **Ok, itu saja dari saya, sampai bertemu di cerita lain, saya 4kagiSetsu, undur diri, Jaa~**_

 _ **4kagiSetsu**_


End file.
